


Our Chances

by KatXXX213



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst and Feels, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mafia Ateez, Minor Violence, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatXXX213/pseuds/KatXXX213
Summary: Park Seonghwa has grown up thinking that everything should always go his way. There is no if, and or but's, and those who think that way are for the weak. There is no room for mistakes, and he has a responsibility to take care of any business he has with either brute force or cunning choices. He will always have his way.So why, for the love of God, is he sitting in his car watching a pretty male take care of children at an adoption center?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 322
Kudos: 1284





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyung? Don't you want to go inside?" 

"Not today."

Mingi, Seonghwa's driver, sighs minutely and nods his head, eyeing his boss from the mirror and watching the way the older just keeps his gaze at the small building in front of their parking spot. Any outsider would find the black Mercedes creepy, just idling on the side of the road, but Seonghwa's not a pedophile ( _he shot one through the head a week ago_ ).

No, he's here gazing at the red-headed, small male omega smiling while watching over the children running around in the little garden. His eyes are transfixed at the way the smaller's hair dances as the wind softly blows, and the way it bounces as he chases after one of the kids before catching them and sending them to a fit of giggles on the ground. 

He's gorgeous in every sense of the word, and Seonghwa already knows that he feels just as soft as he looks, remembering those soft hands on his own. 

Turning his gaze away, he checks his watch and sighs to himself, his free time over. 

"Drive Mingi. Let's not be late for the appointment."

"Gotchu hyung," and Mingi starts the car before driving off the local road and into the highway, Seonghwa taking one last glance at the adoption center.

As the car merges, he fills up his silencer with a round of bullets. 

"P-p- _please sir if you could give me-"_

Seonghwa punches the little beta man before grabbing him by the collar and picking him up, pinning him against the wall by his throat. 

"I gave you two days to fix things." Seonghwa squeezes a little tighter, cutting off the man's oxygen. He chokes and spasms against Seonghwa's hold, flailing and trying to get a grip on something to keep him steady. 

"It's been two days, and still your company hasn't given me the shares," Seonghwa says, his monotone voice speaking as if this was an everyday thing. He jams the end of the silencer right under the plump man's jaw and hums. "Tell me how you're going to fix this."

The plump man stutters.

"I-I-I promise by next week I'll send the money over, _all of it_ , so don-" 

He pulls the trigger, and the bullet goes straight through his face and into his brain. Seonghwa sighs heavily as he drops the man who bleeds out onto the plush blue carpet. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes off the blood that splattered on his face and suit, glancing around the room. The other men were already shot down by San, who stood over the bodies to see if they were still alive. The office looked torn apart, and there was broken glass and blood everywhere. _No matter,_ Seonghwa thought. _Yeosang can clean this easily._

"We're done here." He says. San nods, and Seonghwa places his handkerchief into his breast pocket and makes his way to the door when he hears a slight creak. He pauses, San immediately pointing his gun towards the mahogany closet in the corner of the room. Seonghwa raises his eyebrows at the still closet and clicks his tongue. Without making a sound, he strides towards it and places a bullet into his gun. Once he stands in front of it, he chuckles before swinging the double doors open and peers down at the young man sitting with his knees tucked into his chest. The poor boy was shaking with a hand covering his mouth to hold in his scream. Taking a quick sniff, Seonghwa could smell distressed omega coming off of him. 

Seonghwa shoves his silencer in the back of his pants and digs his hands into his pockets as he looks down at him. "Are you the secretary?"

The young man nods. He looks about in his early twenties. 

"That means you know how to take care of the companies stocks, right?" Again, he nods. 

Checking his watch, Seonghwa sighs at the arm, reaching 9 pm.

"Send me the shares by tomorrow at noon to my account. Your boss over there has it on his computer, so send it through there." Seonghwa stares at the young man for a moment before smiling. "Tell anyone what you saw, and you'll end up like that one." He points to the company owner, and he could tell the other was trying hard not to cry. 

"Yes sir, I won't tell a soul," he whimpered. 

"Good." 

And Seonghwa walks away, patting San on his shoulder to drop his gun and walking back to the exit. 

"W-wait," The young man rushes onto his wobbly feet and stares at Seonghwa with fear (and a hint of amazement) in his eyes. "You're not going to kill me?"

Seonghwa shrugs. "It would be a waste of time. Plus, you're young. You can do a whole bunch of other shit instead of working at this hell hole." The young man stands frozen, his mouth gaping like a fish at Seonghwa. Suddenly, Seonghwa's phone starts ringing, and he answers at the second ring. "Hyung, you done in there?" Mingi asked.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a sec," Seonghwa replied. Hanging up, he gives one last glance at the boy. "You have tomorrow," he says sternly, eyes shining golden. "Don't fuck up."

The boy bows, and Seonghwa and San leave the room and out of the building, stepping over the dead bodies as they moved along. Once they were back in the car, Mingi turned them around and drove into the main road. "Why did you let him live, hyung? You could've just gotten the shares yourself." San asked as he clicked the safety on his gun. 

Seonghwa shrugs as he gazes out the window. "He just has to what's told. The kid doesn't have the balls to do anything." Mingi chuckles under his breath.

Seonghwa could feel San's stare on him as they pass by the skyrises, and he turns to face the teasing smirk on the younger man's face.

"You visited the pretty boy again, didn't you?" And right then, Mingi lets out a hearty laugh as Seonghwa smacks him in the arm with a growl. 

"That's none of your business." 

"We drove to see him before we left for the job."

" _Hey!_ " The warning growl went unheard as the younger alpha men laughed around him, San patting his shoulder as he wiped tears from his eyes. He pushed away the alpha's hand and continued looking out the window to ignore everyone else, pursing his lips. "No wonder you were soft today. Not that I'm complaining." San says with a cheeky grin.

"I wasn't soft," Seonghwa huffed. "Letting that boy live wouldn't cause any trouble-"

"Hey, Mingi, should _I_ start pining after someone?" The grin never leaves San's face even as Seonghwa reaches to grab him by the throat.

"If you want to end up like him, then sure."

And that's how most of the car ride went, with Mingi laughing at Seonghwa almost murdering an _equally_ laughing San in the back. 

* * *

Hongjoong sighs as he puts the last of the kids to sleep.

Smiling at the youngest in the bunk bed, the redhead omega softly runs fingers through the young boy's hair before tiptoeing to the door. When he steps down, he makes a creak from the wooden floor and pauses, turning back to see if any of the kids heard it. They were all still sleeping soundly and Hongjoong huffs, stepping out of the room and closing the door quietly behind him. 

He makes his way downstairs to the kitchen, where Wooyoung was cleaning the last of the dishes. "Are the little brats finally in bed-ow!" Hongjoong smacks him in the arm before reaching out to the dish towel and drying off the dishes Wooyoung hands to him.

"They're _kids_ , firstly. And yes, they're all out." Wooyoung huffs, scrubbing down one of the dirty pans used to make curry. 

"I've never run around that much in my life. It must've been the weather that got them active today," The omega says as he wipes off the sweat on his cheek. "Even the Hoho brothers over there couldn't last that long." He nods towards the couch in the living room, where Yunho draped over a snoring Jongho. His feet were hanging off the edge, and Hongjoong chuckled when he did a little kick in his sleep. 

"Men, am I right?" Wooyoung rolled his eyes at them before washing off the last plate. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"You sound like a disgruntled housewife." Hongjoong dried off the plate and wrung dry the towel before placing it on a drying hanger. 

While Wooyoung went to the bathroom to wash up, Hongjoong made two cups of tea and set up the small wooden table. Sitting on one of the chairs, he sighs to himself and looks at the picture hanging off the wall, where Hongjoong and the others were smiling on the first day of work. He smiles a little, looking at the little heads on the side of the photo where the children tried to photobomb.

"You look like a wife whose husband went to war."

He startled as Wooyoung walked back into the kitchen with his sweats and a white t-shirt, a towel hanging around his neck. He takes the seat in front of Hongjoong and hums as he takes a sip of the tea. "Hyung," 

"Hm?" Hongjoong swirled the drink around before taking a sip. "That weird guy was out there again."

"Weird guy?"

"Yeah. He looked kinda rich, from the car I saw." Wooyoung took another sip and looked up at Hongjoong. "I think he was staring at you."

"Me?" Hongjoong had to laugh a little. "Why me? You're the pretty one here, at least that's what all the kids say." 

"That's cause kids have great taste." He remarked, flipping his imaginary hair before turning back to Hongjoong with a serious gaze. "But seriously hyung, I think he was here for you." He leans forward conspiratorily, squinting his eyes. "Is it an old lover?"

Hongjoong stares at him for a few seconds before leaning forward as well. "Wooyoung..." The younger leaned in a little more, excitement in his gaze.

Until Hongjoong flicks him in the forehead, and he flinches back in pain. "Ow-hyung!" He wailed, rubbing at the spot where he got hit. The older just tsked and shook his head. "Don't start any rumors, alright? Or else the kids might hear you." Hongjoong gets up to place the cups in the sink, Wooyoung following behind. "I mean, think about it. Have you met any weird men lately? Or really hot ones? The weird guy was kinda hot, seemed like an alpha."

Hongjoong hums, thinking in his head. "I don't think so," he turns to Wooyoung and shrugs. "Besides, the kids here are all I need right now. Other than you guys." He sticks his tongue out as Wooyoung does the same. 

They chuckle together and shake their heads. "You know," Wooyoung leans on the counter. "All the kids will get adopted soon," he says softly. The atmosphere was suddenly turning somber. "You deserve to do things for yourself too, you know?"

Hongjoong pauses, gripping the counter before gazing to Wooyoung, smiling. "They still need me," he utters. "I have to be there for them as long as I can."

Wooyoung stares at him for a few minutes, but it feels like a long time. The only sounds surrounding them is the clock ticking and Jongho's snores getting louder.

Then, as if nothing happened, Wooyoung shrugs and walks away while heading towards his room. "Alrighty, night hyung." And he closes the door behind him.

Hongjoong stares at his door and lets out a big sigh, looking at the time. "It's only 9 pm." Just then, his stomach growls. He opens the fridge to see what he could find, but most of the food got ravaged by the kids and even the other guys. 

"Maybe a trip to the 7-eleven wouldn't hurt," he tells himself. 

Quietly, he goes into his room to fetch his keys and pads softly to the door. He puts on his shoes without waking up Yunho and Jongho and walks out into the night. Taking a deep breath, he enjoys the fresh air for a moment before heading down the stairs and to the 7-eleven nearby the main road. 

* * *

He tells Mingi to drop him off at a convenience store in his neighborhood, needing to pick up some food to feed himself at home.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?" San asked through the car window. Seonghwa ruffles the younger's head. "I'll be fine. You both know I can handle myself." Both of the boys give him a grin as San shakes his head. "Alright chief, we'll see you tomorrow." Mingi gives a mock salute, and Seonghwa watches them drive off, the cool air hitting his skin.

He goes inside, nodding his head as a greeting to the high school part-timer who stares up at him in awe. Seonghwa smirks to himself, knowing well how handsome he was to others and couldn't help the boost to his ego. Walking around aimlessly, he searches through the isles to see something he likes when he phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Couldn't you have killed them a little _cleaner_ than this?" Yeosangs exasperated voice was the first thing that greeted him. "You know how long blood gets off the carpet, you animal." 

Seonghwa eyes the cup of spicy ramen while chuckling. "Sorry mother, I just had to get the work done." His words cause even more complaints from Yeosang while Seonghwa moves to another isle. (" _I swear to god, why do I even help you?_ ")

He's about to reach for another cup ramen, telling Yeosang he promises to be cleaner when he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

"Excuse me." The voice slightly startles him, and Seonghwa turns while putting his bitch-face on in instinct when he freezes. 

The first thing he's met with is strawberry red hair, then brown eyes that Seonghwa has to look down at because the male is shorter than he expected and _oh_. 

He's _really_ pretty.

And when he took a quick inhale, he smells strawberries with a hint of cinnamon. 

"Sorry to bother," his voice is just as pretty too, and lighter. "I just wanted to go through..." 

But the male trails off as he stares at Seonghwa for a few seconds as recognition dawns on his face.

Seonghwa's prepared for anything, whether it be a smack to the face or a bullet grazing his skin. Even with the screams of his enemies he's prepared to tune them out. 

But he's not prepared for the gasp that the shorter man lets out and the smile that looks _relieved_ to see him.

"Oh! It's you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_The world was getting blurry._

_Seonghwa trudged on the street, his breathing labored as he leaned against the building walls for support. He was lucky enough to dodge the rest of the fight and ran as far as he could from the abductors, but the bullet that stuck in his shoulder socket had him losing blood by the minute. Seonghwa groans in pain while putting pressure on where he got hit, trying to stop the bleeding. The streets were mostly empty as most people wouldn't be awake around midnight, and his mouth felt too dry to call out for help._

_Not that anyone would for someone like him anyway._

_He grows more tired with each step he takes, and it's not until he trips on a soda can that sends him tumbling down. He sharply hisses as he catches himself on his hands and knees and decides to sit against the wall of a karaoke building. Seonghwa feels the blood pooling on his abdomen and takes in deep breaths._

_A few people around the streets take a glance, but no one goes up to help him. How could they, when he looks like he just came from a gang fight (and it's not that far off)._

_Wincing, he fumbles around his suit jacket for his phone and finds it, but he sighs when he sees the battery dead. Despite the pain, he chuckles. "Of fucking course," he grunts. He leans his head back and ignores a couple of stares he gets, getting lost in his thoughts. "I always figured," he thought to himself, "I'd die alone."_

_Clutching his shoulder, Seonghwa closes his eyes and tries to ignore the pain. "Just a few minutes," he tells himself. "Just a few."_

_Then, like a dream, he hears footsteps almost running. Closer? He can't tell. They're probably running towards a friend or something, he thinks._

_But even going in and out of consciousness, the footsteps get louder and louder until he feels a person's hand shaking his leg and hears quick breaths that for once weren't his own "Sir? Sir, are you okay-oh, fuck that's a lot of blood."_

_With heavy eyelids, Seonghwa opens them blearily and greeted with bright red hair and brown eyes that look terrified seeing him. He's confused, cause they're not scared of him, but_ for _him_.

_Again, those hands shake him lightly, and he makes eye contact once again. "Please don't fall asleep, we have to get you help. Can you stand, sir?" The young man is already trying to pull him up, and as tired as Seonghwa was, he tries to lift himself and groans from the wound._

_Part of him wants to shove the man off, hating that someone has to see him weak. The other part, the logical one, knows that he seriously needs all the aid he could get at his state._

_As if reading his mind, the guy, who Seonghwa at his height now sees is shorter than him, moves to his better shoulder and wraps his arm around himself. Most of Seonghwa's weight now leans on the other, and he can't deny that it eases the throbbing on his shoulder just a little._

_"Why are you doing this?" he murmurs as the other help him drag his feet up a hill away from the stores. Leaning against him, he smells a hint of strawberry and omega._

_"I can't let you die out there in the street."_

_"You don't even know me."_

_Seonghwa could tell hauling his body weight wasn't easy for the other male, based on the heavy grunts he was letting out. Still, as they reach the entrance to a small building painted in peach and grad their feet past the little soccer field, the shorter one says, "No one deserves to die like that." And it's from the finality in his voice that makes Seonghwa stop questioning him. Once the smaller unlocks the door, they enter a tiny living room and lays him gently onto the carpet. Staring up at the ceiling, he could hear the male fumbling around the drawers, slightly giving him a headache. After what feels like forever, the feet pad towards him, and he suddenly feels small hands opening his white dress shirt._

_Like a real asshole, Seonghwa, with his remaining energy, still smirks._

_"We haven't even gone through stage one yet, babe."_

_He feels the hands pause at the last button, and Seonghwa turns his head with a wince to look at him. The smaller male, however, just looked unimpressed, his scent giving off slight annoyance. "How do you even have time to flirt when you're injured?" And he continues slipping the shirt and jacket off his body. Though it doesn't stop the slight blush in his cheeks that almost matches his hair._

_Pretty, Seonghwa thinks._

_He sees the male gasp at the bullet wound, feels the soft hand moving across his chest to inspect it. The slight touch sends shivers down his spine, but before he could make another sleazy comment, Seonghwa's mouth got stuffed with an old t-shirt._

_"Sorry, but you're gonna have to trust me on this."_

_Curious, he watches the other grab a small tweezer from a tiny pack and reaches for the wound. Without warning, the tweezers dig in, and Seonghwa's screams get muffled by the shirt. The pain was slowly agonizing as he feels the tweezers twist to look for the bullet, his body flinching from feeling it intrude his body. Distantly, Soneghwa could hear the redhead whisper apologies with every groan he makes, but his head feels light from all the blood leaving the wound. The other tried releasing a calming scent even as Seonghwa's eyes glowed bright gold from the pain._

_After a few minutes of torture, he feels something dense leaves his body, and he realizes its the bullet when the male almost screams, "I got it!"_

_And drained from exhaustion, Seonghwa finally passes out._

_When he finally wakes up, it's right at dawn._

_Opening his eyes slowly, he has a quick intake of anxiety when he doesn't recognize the cream-colored walls and ceiling. Seonghwa immediately tries to get up, but he groans when he feels the dull ache on his shoulder. Reaching with his right arm to the wound, his eyes widen in surprise at the bandage wrapped around his socket to keep from bleeding. Running his fingers through the appendage, he's impressed at the handiwork, and his mind conjures up a redhead dragging him up to the building. Looking around, he finds the said male lying next to him, a bag filled with bloody cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide right near his head._

_Seeing a little clearer, Seonghwa can now see the little details of the other; a small, sharp nose and full cheeks he remembers having a blush the night before. In his sleep, the male's lips form a natural pout, and his skin glows from the sunlight peeking through the window. Staring a little longer, Seonghwa's hand moves by itself to reach out and flick a strand of red away from his cheek and pulls away, deciding he needs to leave._

_With some struggle, he manages to get on his feet without making a sound. He looks around the floor for his clothes and finds them neatly placed on the couch. Putting on his bloodied shirt and jacket, he checks to see if he has everything when he spots his phone charging on the accent table near the television._

_"How considerate," he mutters to himself._

_Stepping softly on the wooden floor, he unplugs it and turns it on, finding several messages from Mingi and San asking where he was. There were also some voicemails from the other men and Yeosang, (which he was scared to open) scrambling for where he was._

_Sighing to himself, he puts his phone in his pocket and takes one last look at the other before quietly leaving, keeping the redhead asleep. When he exits out the building, he sees the sign, "Sunlight Adoption Center," in bold letters on a plaque right on the brick wall next to the entryway._

_Taking one last glance, Seonghwa walks back down the hill and into the main road, where he first calls Mingi to pick him up._

_He doesn't turn back._

* * *

"Your shoulder seems to be doing better."

"Yeah, it's healed faster after you fixed it." Seonghwa takes a swing from his beer can. "Thank you, by the way. I didn't get to thank you before I left."

He doesn't know why he ends up sitting at one of the tables in front of 7-eleven with the pretty male, but he's not complaining. 

The pretty boy shakes his head with a tiny smile, "It was nothing. I'm glad you're okay." He takes a bite out of the cold sandwich, some mayonnaise catching on the edge of his lip. Seonghwa has the urge to wipe it off with his thumb, but redhead beats him to it first with a napkin.

Sitting with him together on a chilly night, Seonghwa feels like he's supposed to be alert. It shouldn't be easy, being next to the stranger he's been watching (Read: Stalking) and talking about his bullet wound like he just got over a fever. The male omega doesn't even seem bothered at all that they're together under these circumstances.

It's not supposed to be this easy.

"You're not going to ask?"

The man in question pauses mid-bite for a second before swallowing.

(Seonghwa tries not to look at how his Adam's apple bobs as the food go down his throat)

"Ask about what?" the other replies. _He's playing dumb,_ Seonghwa could see. He chuckles lowly, liking the way the other leans back on his chair with some confidence. Even if he could see him playing with his fingers under the table.

"You're not going to ask how I got shot?"

The grimace is evident on his face, from how straightforward Seonghwa was going with this. But to Seonghwa's surprise or _pleasure_ , he just raises a thinly laid eyebrow.

"Will you tell me the truth if I do?" 

It's bold, the way the redhead crosses his arms against his chest and stares back at Seonghwa with a challenging gaze. Seonghwa was impressed; he hasn't had a conversation like this in a long time. And despite how their little game was going, he _definitely_ likes the way the other's lips curl into a small pout even though he's trying to look intimidating. 

Raising his hands in surrender, Seonghwa leans back on his chair and lets out an easy grin. "Point taken."

Redhead shakes his head, but there's a smile threatening to get released on his lips. Taking another swing of beer, Seonghwa hums to himself before asking, "Do you really not want to know?" 

The other shrugs. "I mean, it's your business to deal. You seem like the kind of guy that would kill me if I knew everything about you."

_Well, he isn't wrong._

Seonghwa taps his fingernails on the wooden table as the other crumples up the sandwich wrapping into the paper bag he was given. His gaze moves to his hands, a small size compared to Seonghwa's that was able to pull out bullets lodged in his body. He's not a nurse, Seonghwa can see. He doesn't have the air of someone who knows much of the medical field, but doing something like that and not being fussy means that he had to have had experience before. 

"I wouldn't kill you," he mumbles. "I have enough respect not to kill someone who tried to save me."

Again, there's a blush on redhead's cheeks that Seonghwa kind of wants to bite. 

Chugging the last of his beer, Seonghwa watches the smaller take all his trash and throw it in the trash can, his movements quick and smooth. He also can't help taking a glance at the other's ass fitting well in his dark blue jeans and, wow.

"Listen," the smaller has his hands in his pockets, a telling sign to Seonghwa that he was on defense. He leaned against the railing as he stared down at his shoes. The concern for him gone. "I promise I won't tell anyone what happened if that's what you want, okay? I hope there won't be any trouble between us." 

"Hm," Seonghwa hums. "I can't promise that."

"What?"

Seonghwa gets up to throw away the beer can, and when he turns, he takes a few steps forward to the omega until they're just one foot apart. Redhead straightens his back, his hands tightening into fists in his jeans, and Seonghwa sees the movement and laughs quietly. 

"Relax, sweetheart. I won't hurt you." He digs his own hands in his pocket and tilts his head to the side with a grin, staring.

"What's your name, omega?" 

"Why?" Still defensive. "It's not like we'll ever see each other again." 

"For pleasantries, then." Seonghwa shrugs and takes one step forward. He drops his grin when he hears the other's breath hitch. Up close, his eyelashes were curved prettily, and his lips tinged red. There's a spike of his scent coming off of him, a sense of defense and something else. "Your name, pretty," he murmurs. "And I'll tell mine."

Redhead gulps, but he keeps his gaze steady. Seonghwa thinks it's like staring at a deer, knowing how to fight but ready to run when it can. 

"You won't kill me, right? I saw your gun hidden behind you inside the store." 

Seonghwa's eyes almost widen, but he keeps his emotions steady. "Again, I'm not animal enough to do that when you've had tweezers take out bullets inside me." 

This leads the other to nod his head, biting on his bottom lip, probably from the memory. Then, with a sigh, he finally says, "Hongjoong."

He stands a little straighter, "My name is Hongjoong."

Seonghwa stares at him for a few seconds before smirking, then steps closer and sees the panic on Hongjoong's face. He stands frozen as Seonghwa reaches a hand up to his hair, plucking out a green petal that stuck between his strands and flicked it away. 

"Pleasure to meet you," he says. And he backs up like nothing happened and starts walking away towards the direction of his house.

"Hey, wait!" 

Seonghwa keeps walking.

"You didn't even tell me yours!"

All Seonghwa does is turn his head with a sly grin and keeps walking away. He calls out, "I'll tell you another time, babe!" And he makes his way down the street to a more private area of the neighborhood. 

He can't believe in his luck, wondering how in the world he got lucky to meet the strawberry hair for the first time. Arriving at the iron gates of the compound, he punches in the code and goes inside, closing the gates behind him. The grin can't leave his face even when he changes out of his clothes and takes a shower, washing the grime off his body. He leans his head forward on the shower wall, letting the water run down his body as he thinks back to the pretty male. How feisty his personality was yet with a hint of a reserve that Seonghwa knows it out of self-protection. 

His day gets even better when he sees a message from San telling him of the next job in the coming week, one of his trading dealers arriving from Spain with his package. 

Seonghwa sighs, content with himself, and lays on his king-sized bed staring at the ceiling. 

Slowly falling asleep, he dreams of strawberries. 

* * *

Hongjoong goes back inside the building, quietly taking off his shoes by the door.

He smiles at how Yunho and Jongho's positions haven't changed and made his way to his room, shutting the door behind him before leaning back.

"Hongjoong, what are you doing?" he mumbles to himself. "What did I get myself into?"

Shaking his head, he goes inside the bathroom and strips himself of his clothes before taking a quick bath and changing into his pajamas. Drying his hair, he stares at himself in the mirror and looks at his hair, remembering the way the other's hand reached up to touch him, and it sends an involuntary shiver down his spine. Being in close proximity with the other gave him a waft of full _alpha_ that made the omega in him internally whimper. He saw the veins that protruded down his arm when the other moved, and as much as Hongjoong could defend himself, he knew there are some strengths he shouldn't even _push_ to try. And he could already guess, from the gun that peeked out on his back, that it wasn't to protect him. 

Hongjoong goes under the covers, burying himself in the warmth and lets the silence envelope him to sleep. 

_What are the chances I'd see him again,_ he thinks?

He stares at the window letting moonlight in before feeling his eyelids close slowly. 

_What are the chances, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory for how Seongjoong meets! I had a little writer's block so it feels a little sloppy to me, but I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also, fun fact: this was also gonna have Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics but I didn't know how to add it on. Though, I feel like it would fit so well here, idk. What do you guys think? Is it too late to add it?
> 
> Until the next chapter!  
> <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of time and consideration and thinking, I've finally decided to add alpha/beta/omega dynamics! I hope you guys find it okay, and I apologize for anyone who's taken aback from the weird change. I already edited the first two chapters to include alpha and omega details and they're a little sloppy, but I promise to make the rest of chapters good for you guys as best as I can.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone for their recommendations and support, and please stay safe and social distance during this crucial time. 
> 
> Happy readings!! <3 <3

_Hongjoon's wrist was pinned above his head as Seonghwa thrusts harder into him._

_Seonghwa snarls as the redhead throws his head back and chokes on his breath, leaving him to mark up his pale skin. Seonghwa sucks harsh hickey's on Hongjoong's neck, holding him down tighter and enjoying the whines released from Hongjoong's lips. He loves the way Hongjoong arches his back as he drives into him slow but sharp, wanting to drag out the pleasure as much as he could. When he finally releases his arms to grip tightly on his hips to bruise, he groans as Hongjoong drags his nails down his back, and his strawberry scent gets so strong to the point that he feels drunk with it._

_Needy and wanting, the omega wraps his arms around Seonghwa's neck, and trails butterfly kisses on his skin that makes him grip tighter on his hips, harsh panting right in his ear._

_"Alpha," the whine is high and sweet. Seonghwa will spoil the fuck out of him._

_"Seonghwa, please!" The way Hongjoong moans for him has Seonghwa mouthing on his neck, wondering how good Hongjoong would look with his mating mark. His hips drive faster, chasing his orgasm and watching the way the redhead omega gasps with each thrust._

_"Seonghwa." His hips stutter, suddenly the voice no longer Hongjoong's._

_"Seonghwa." The world is suddenly turning blurry, and Hongjoong's no longer underneath him._

"Seonghwa!"

In a flash, said alpha pulls out the pistol underneath his pillow and aims at the doorway with a growl. 

Yeosang stands at the doorway with his hands in the air, his smoky vanilla scent releasing calming pheromones even though there was a bit of annoyance as he stared at his boss.

"The arms dealer is coming in at the docks in a few minutes, so get ready. Also," he glances down at the blanket covering Seonghwa's hips with an eyebrow raise. "Please take care of that thing before we leave."

Seonghwa yelps and fires a shot at Yeosang and missed, hitting the wall instead as the younger just walks away as if nothing happened. Groaning as he stretched his limbs, he made his way to the bathroom and took a cold shower, trying to stifle his moans just in case the others could hear him.

"Is that everything?"

"It's all in there, boss. The chairman in Spain sends his greetings, by the way."

Seonghwa smirks as he looks down at the light brown box filled with guns and ammo inside. He pats the beta man on his shoulder and glances at the other boxes that his men were loading up into the vans from the warehouse. The smell of seawater and gunpowder invaded his nose, but he made no mind as he kept inventory in his head how many they were loading up. 

"I thought your chairman didn't like me?" Seonghwa turned back to the man who ducked his head under the other's cold gaze. "W-well, he appreciated the money that was sent to him to help buy out the company in Spain." 

"Ah," Seonghwa nods, shaking his head while chuckling. "I guess blood money does have its perks."

He should thank the young man who sent him the money.

"Anyways, you guys should head back. It's a long way back to Europe from here." The beta man nods his head and turns to his other crew to clean up. Seonghwa starts walking away towards his team when he hears the guy call out. 

"Um, excuse me." Seonghwa stops. "If you don't mind me asking...how were you able to do all this? I-I-mean not to be rude or anything but..." he takes a glance at Seonghwa then to his men behind him. Seonghwa takes a long look at the young beta before letting out a sigh, his smirk turning into a kind smile. "You're a newbie, I'm guessing?" The younger nods his head obediently. He raises his hand to ruffle the guy's hair. "Listen, if you want to survive in this kind of world, you're going to have to toughen up harder than this. Otherwise, you become the easiest target around here." And he makes a finger gun with his hand and points it at the other's head before cocking it back with a click of his tongue. He smells the slight fear coming off of his scent,

"Don't be target practice." 

"Yes, sir." 

With a small bow, he rushes off to his men, where he started helping clean up the warehouse of any traces of them being there.

With a tap on his shoulder, Seonghwa turns to face San, who tilted his head to the exit. "We got everything. Time to go," the alpha said.

Checking his watch, he sees the clock hit 1 pm and internally pats himself on the back at a job done. Together with San, the two of them make their way to the vehicles where Mingi was waiting for them in the leading car, Yeosang sitting beside him. Before he goes inside, he takes one last look at the warehouse, watching the men move boxes and supplies around. Scanning around, he sees the young beta talking on the phone a few feet away from the warehouse near the railings, the waves crashing near his feet. 

"Park Joo-won," Seonghwa mumbles, still watching the male beta. "It's a good thing the chairman still owes me a favor after Moscow." Then he goes inside the car and sits beside San, Mingi leading the trail of cars behind him. After a few minutes of watching the waves out the window, he turns to Yeosang. "You covered the walls and everything, right?"

The young alpha nods. "Yup. Nothing will be left of the area, and it's abandoned long enough that no one will notice." 

"Good," then Seonghwa turns to San. "Do it."

San nods and pulls out a detonator remote from his pocket and presses the button. 

Behind them, a loud explosion was heard, and the side mirror showed the warehouse caught on fire. Distantly Seonghwa could hear the screams of the men burning inside and could spot the young beta watching the scene unfold in shock. Mingi chuckles while turning the car into the main road. "Did you really have to go all out with C4?"

Yeosang nods, a proud smile on his face. "You can never go overboard."

Seonghwa hums, staring out the window as grainy rocks turn into asphalt, and slowly, they return to the central city. Thinking to himself, he asks, "San, do we have anything else planned for the day?"

"Nope, the meeting with the shareholders isn't until next week, and the other jobs aren't that big either."

Seonghwa goes silent for a second before saying, "San, tell the others to send the load back to HQ, and after that, they're done for the day. Yeosang, make sure no one knows about the explosion and keep an eye out for the press. Oh, and Mingi," he looks at the rear-view mirror. "Drive to the adoption center."

All three of the other alphas seem to pause and give him a knowing look. Seonghwa feels all their stares and lets out a low growl, even as San lets out a shit-eating grin, and Yeosang shakes his head amused. 

"Whatever you say, boss," Mingi says, trying to hold in his laughter. 

Seonghwa huffs in his seat, thinking of better friends than the ones around him.

* * *

"Hyung!"

Hongjoong blinked a couple of times before he realized the little boy was shaking his arm. Getting back to his senses, he realized he's been holding onto a puzzle piece for a few minutes. 

"Sorry, Yongsun," he ruffles the little boy's hair before putting the piece where it belonged. He feels the eyes of Jongho and especially Wooyoung staring at him from the kitchen preparing food, but he refuses to meet their gaze. Instead, he helps Yongsun and the other two boys with the puzzle, feeling his heart warm at their endless babbling. 

From the corner of his eyes, he can see the others helping at the kitchen and a few of them outside playing ball with Yunho through the open door. 

He helps the little ones finish the puzzle, trying not to get lost in his head again, thinking about a particular alpha that's been plaguing his mind. He bites down on his bottom lip as he puts in the last piece, the cheering of the children right in his ear as he can still remember the scent of the man. It's been a few days since they last saw each other, and Hongjoong figures it might as well be the last time.

_I mean, what did I expect?_

"Good job, guys!" He pats Yongsun and Daesung on the head, Yongsun giggling under his touch. Suddenly, feet are running towards him from the entrance, and Hongjoong turns to find Haneul padding towards him. "Joong! Joong! There's a weird guy outside talking with Yunho oppa!"

Her pigtails swished in the air from her excitement, but Hongjoong could feel his blood freeze. Before he could even ask, Wooyoung was right by his side and beat him to it.

"Sweetheart, where is the weird guy right now?" Wooyoung's smile didn't reach his eyes, and Hongjoong could smell the tense peach scent coming off of him.

Haneul pointed out the door. "He's at the front gate. He came out of a really shiny car!" Then Haneul looks to Hongjoong. "He said he wanted to see you."

In a quick second, Wooyoung was by the door until Hongjoong grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jongho walked into the living room to see his hyungs.

"I'm about to find found, Ho." Wooyoung was about to step out, but Hongjoong stopped him again. "Wait, Wooyoung, please. Let me handle this." 

The younger omega peeps out to see the black Mercedes before he turns to him and holds him by the shoulders. "Hyung, do you know him? Are you in trouble? Did something happen?" 

"No, nothing happened, Wooyoung, I'm fine." he shrugs off his hold and takes Wooyoungs hands in his. "Just...let me handle this, okay?"

He feels Jongho release his calming pine scent behind him as the younger pats him on the back. "We'll be right behind you if you need us. I'll tell the kids to go upstairs into their rooms for a nap.

Hongjoong nods and squeezes Wooyoungs hands before he walks out the door.

He sees the rest of the three kids next to the entrance and ushers them inside before walking up to Yunho, staring back at, oh.

_Oh._

Hongjoong _knows_ that mop of black hair anywhere, and its the same one that's been haunting his dreams. It's on the person he dreams of who touches his nose, framing his cheeks-

_Pinning him down, marking him up-_

"Nice to see you again, little red." The man looks the same as ever, his suit and posture telling him he just finished work. Whatever _that_ was.

"Hyung, you know this guy?" Yunho looked between the two of them before his eyes fell on Hongjoong with a hint of concern. With a weak nod, he answers, "Yeah, we met a few days ago, actually." And he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing at the intimidating car behind the man. Clearing his throat, he pulls on Yunho's sleeve. "Yunho, go back inside and tell the others I'll be in a minute."

"Wait, what-"

"Just listen to me. Okay?" He puts on his stern voice, hoping that Yunho could understand what he's trying to do. The taller pouts but nods his head anyways, giving a glare at the stranger and stomping back into the house. 

Once it was just the two of them, the man jiggled the gate.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Not until I know your name and _why_ you're here."

The alpha laughs, and Hongjoong hates how it makes him shiver. "Is that all it takes? Knowing who I am?" He lets out a Cheshire grin, like a predator that found its prey. His smoky firewood scent was strong and dense, unloading onto Hongjoong like a gust of wind that made him want to back down and _submit_.

However, he gulps down all his feelings and sends the stranger a glare, mustering up his courage.

"There are children here." he pats himself from keeping his voice even. "No matter how we met, I can't let you in without knowing your intentions, let alone knowing who you even _are_."

Hongjoong's eyes flash blue, his omega instincts calling out to keep the kids and the boys safe. The other man's shine golden, and Hongjoong holds back the whine from learning that the man in front of him was an alpha _prime._ An elite from the secondary genders. 

But just as quick, the man's eyes went back to normal, and he lets out a long sigh, digging his hands in his pants pocket. "You are something else. You know that?"

Hongjoong blinks as the alpha's scent stopped being overbearing and just simmers between them as he holds out his hand.

"Seonghwa," he said. His tone softer without the same joking chivalry he always had. 

Hongjoong stares at his hand for a long minute before taking it in his, feeling the calluses on his skin. "Nice to meet you, Seonghwa." 

When they pull away, he wonders if the slight pull towards the other was just in his head. 

"Hongjoong, right?" The grin was back, this time more playful. "I promise I'll tell you my intentions of seeing you. But..." he jiggles the gate again, his heavy gaze on Hongjoong. And Hongjoong for the life of him _knows_ he's about to start something he can never turn back.

"Will you let me in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note! I was going to update yesterday but I've been dealing with chest pains for a while so I couldn't work on this, but today I feel a lot better. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and please let me know your thoughts about the addition of the a/b/o dynamics and anything you wish for me to improve on. This chapter was a little short because I was getting writer's block, but next chapter is going to introduce the other boys even more. I'm going to try to upload a chapter every Thursday or Friday, so please watch out for next week! Thank you to everyone for the kudos and always remember to stay safe and quarantine during this rough time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; small reference to child abuse. Read at your own risk.  
> Also, a little dialogue-heavy if y'all don't mind.
> 
> Happy readings!

"So," Wooyoung stares at Seonghwa with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "When did you deflower our hyung?"

" _Wooyoung!_ "

Hongjoong sat next to Seonghwa at the dining table; lunch sat in between them and Wooyoung and Jongho.

Yunho stood in the sidelines near the entryway connecting to the living room, occasionally glancing at the car still parked out front of the gate. Hongjoong was glad that the children were all upstairs in their places sleeping so they wouldn't have to feel the tense atmosphere around them. 

Oddly enough, Seonghwa was at least polite. Somewhat.

"I haven't fucked your hyung if that's what you're worried about," he shrugs as Wooyoung chokes back on his sip of water. "Although," Seonghwa glances at Hongjoong from the corner of his eye, a grin marred on his face. "I wouldn't be opposed to _that-_ "

"Can we _please_ not talk about this while eating?" Jongho looked scandalized as he looked between the older two before he looked at Hongjoong. "I can't even believe you know this guy."

" _I_ can't believe you let him in here."

"Come on, guys," Hongjoong played around with his soup, avoiding their gazes. "He's not that bad. He's just..." and he makes a notion towards Seonghwa, the other raising an eyebrow amused. "He just is, okay?"

Jongho, Wooyoung, and Yunho stare at the pair with skeptical eyes, wondering how in the world their hyung got stuck with _this_ guy. 

None of them could shake off the awkward silences that followed with their meal, especially as Wooyoung continuously stared at Seonghwa with a curious gaze. He even ignored the kick he got from Hongjoong under the table and just rose an eyebrow at him. Wooyoung then let out a loud, exaggerated sigh as he looked between the two and shook his head in mock disappointment. 

"Not even a bouquet? Wow, I mean seriously. What kind of alpha are you?"

Wooyoung was only teasing, but Seonghwa's eyes flashed golden when he looked up, and immediately, Wooyoung and Jongho stiffened with Yunho freezing in the back. The awkward air dramatically changed to something with a sense of _danger,_ the boys feeling it under their bones. The aura emanating out of Seonghwa was pure dominating, releasing a wide smirk as he could smell fear from each of the omegas in front of him. But before any of them could release a whine or lower their heads to submit, Hongjoong let out a snarl that made even Seonghwa flinch back. 

" _Behave._ " 

With his eyes shining bright blue around his irises, he glared at Seonghwa, who felt an onslaught of different emotions. The inner alpha in him felt piqued that the redheaded omega was going against him, but the more human side of him enjoyed this friskiness, loving how the smaller doesn't back down in front of him. Seonghwa blinks, and his eyes are back to brown. 

"Yes, sir," then he looks to Wooyoung with the smirk still on his face. "My apologies." Then he goes back to eating the meal in front of him. Meanwhile, Jongho and Wooyoung look at each other in disbelief, wondering if what they just saw actually happened. If their hyung _just_ told an _alpha_ to behave themselves. 

Yunho, who watched the entire exchange near the entrance, lets out a small gag. 

"I can't believe this is going to be a _thing_ now!"

When lunch finished, Jongho and Yunho were cleaning up in the kitchen while the other three sat in the living room. 

Seonghwa had a sense of deja vu. He looked at the carpet beneath his feet to the couch that Hongjoong and Wooyoung sat on, remembering the night they met. 

"If you don't mind me asking," he turned his head to Wooyoung, who was staring at him, still curious. "How did you and hyung meet?" 

Seonghwa, sitting on the loveseat, tapped his nails on the wooden arms as he hummed. "Did Hongjoong not tell you?"

Said man was biting down on his bottom lip, and Seonghwa was too busy staring at it that he didn't notice Wooyoung fake-vomiting next to him. "It's not that big of a deal, honestly," is what Hongjoong finally says. 

Seonghwa scoffs, "Fixing a bullet wound isn't a big deal?" 

" _You fixed his bullet wound?!_ " Wooyoung practically screamed

Hongjoong rubbed his hand over his face before glaring at Seonghwa. "This is exactly why I didn't want to say anything."

Before Seonghwa could reply, Wooyoung beat him to it and was practically bouncing in his seat. "Are you like a secret agent or something? No, _wait,_ do you secretly work for the government? You have to, right?"

Seonghwa blinks at the rapid-fire questions thrown at him. From the corner of his eye, he could spot Jongho and Yunho's heads tilted towards their direction even as they were cleaning the dishes. Taking a glance around the room, he sees pictures of the boys with the children on the walls, little drawings of animals and people, and letters that were scribbled horribly. He thinks about bleeding on the carpet under a picture of the adoption center.

"Not exactly." He answers. And the way the room gets quiet makes him chuckle softly. "Don't worry. I'm not that bad." Seonghwa leans back on the chair, slightly enjoying how the room went silent. He hears Wooyoung gulp and moves away slightly, holding on to Hongjoong's arm. "Though, can't say I'm all good either."

To his surprise, Hongjoong says quietly, "You are, though."

He offers the alpha a warm smile. "Or you could be." 

It was Seonghwa's turn to be stunned, mouth opening and closing as he didn't know what to say. He decides to look away, looking instead at a photo of Hongjoong with a group of kids around him. "Whatever you say," he murmurs. 

Suddenly, with his hearing, he hears small footsteps pad down the stairs, and a little boy entered the living room while rubbing his eyes from his nap. When he blinks a few times, he sees Seonghwa sitting at one of the chairs and rushes toward him, and the others just watch with bated breaths. Seonghwa straightens up in his seat as the little boy stands right in front of him. 

They have a staring contest for a few seconds before slowly, the little boy raises his arms towards Seonghwa. 

"Wait, Yongsun-" 

Without a word, Seonghwa picks him up and places him on his lap. With a quiet sniff, there's a little smell of oranges the younger exudes, but no gender. 

"Ajusshi," the younger stares up at him with wonder. "Are you a new friend?" 

"Hmm," he cards his fingers through the little boy's hair. He feels all eyes on him. "Not necessarily." 

Yongsun nods his head as if understanding what the big word means. "Are you nice?"

Seonghwa shrugs, grinning. "Maybe."

Yongsun takes a sniff of the air, wrinkling his nose as Jongho covers his laugh behind his hand. Meanwhile, Hongjoong watches the unfolding scene with something warm hitting inside him.

"You smell nice," Yongsun mumbles, poking at his hands. "A bad person would smell bad."

"Have you met bad people before?"

Yongsun nodded and gave Seonghwa a toothy grin. "But you smell nice, so you must be good! Hongjoong hyung said good people always smell good."

There's a slight chip from one of the boy's front teeth that looked too large to come from a regular tooth problem. Gazing at the little boy longer, he sees a fading bruise at the side of his neck that peaked out from the collar of his shirt, and he knows from observing the omegas around him that it's not from them. 

The gun in the back of his pants felt heavy. 

Seonghwa's phone suddenly rings, startling everyone in the room, and he answers the call from Mingi.

"Boss, are you done in there? We still have to do some paperwork over at HQ and go over the plans coming in the next month." 

He pulls back from his phone to check the time, and his eyes slightly widen at seeing it being past five. Carefully, he places Yongsun down onto his feet and gets up from the chair, the others getting up with him. 

"Give me a minute," he places down the phone on his shoulder and looks at the group. "Duty calls. I have to go."

"I'll walk you out." 

Seonghwa only nods as Hongjoong follows him out, with Hongjoong motioning the boys to stay put. Seonghwa gives a quick wave as he walks out of the building with Hongjoong on his tail, hanging up the phone. In front of the car parked outside, a man wearing all black had his hands in his pocket and was kicking the dirt. His hair was cut in a mullet with white dye at the ends of his strands. His cat-like eyes looked up when he heard the footsteps of the others. From this distance, Hongjoong could just tell he was also an alpha. 

Stopping in front of the gate, Seonghwa turns to Hongjoong. His eyes were unreadable.

"Thank you for letting me in." Hongjoong nods, crossing his arms. Seonghwa can smell his shyness.

"Thank you for behaving. Or at least trying."

The alpha nods, staring at Hongjoong and the way his hair swayed as a soft wind passed. Seonghwa begins to turn away, reaching for the gate when he feels a hand stop him on the wrist. 

"You never really told me, you know." Hongjoong's hands were soft. "Why you came back here."

Seonghwa stares at the hand holding his wrist before he looks back up, seeing Hongjoong's eyes filled with caution and something else he can't point out. The grip on his wrist felt warm. 

"Do you want the honest truth?" 

Hongjoong nodded his head.

Seonghwa sighs, surprising himself with how light his voice comes out.

"You." 

He keeps his gaze steady, even as the strawberry scent invaded his senses. 

"I came here for you." 

Hongjoong's eyes widen at the honest tone, and he's about to ask _what do you mean_ when Yongsun comes running out with Wooyoung chasing after him.

"Ajusshi, wait!" Hongjoong drops Seonghwa's wrist just as Yongsun stands in between them. The little boy's eyes were big and round as he stared up at Seonghwa with hope. The older figures it's a good look on him. "You'll come back, right? You'll visit again soon and play games with us, right?" He clutches onto Seonghwa's pants even as Wooyoung tells him not to be hasty. 

Seonghwa can feel San's stare at the back of his head as he kneels to Yongsun's height and pats him on the head. "I'll be back soon, I promise." 

Yongsun nods his head with excitement as Hongjoong reaches for him and picks him up. Beside him, Wooyoung glances at the alpha behind Seonghwa who's gaze moved to himself, a smirk forming on his lips. He does a little 'humph' and turns his head away in defiance.

"You should go. Your friend seems like he's been waiting for a while." Hongjoong says, his thoughts wandering to when Seonghwa might return. 

Silently, Seonghwa stands up and nods his head at them both before opening up the gate. He ignores the amused grin on San's face as the younger opens the car door for him and goes inside, promptly ignoring the smiles on Yeosang and Mingi's faces. Yongsun waves at him wildly as Hongjoong motions for Wooyoung to go back inside. 

"Come on, let's go before the other kids notice." Hongjoong starts walking back inside, but Wooyoung stays put as he locks eyes with the other smirking alpha. "Don't miss us too much, sweetheart." 

Wooyoung rolls his eyes as he closes the front gate. "Wouldn't dream of it, you dumb alpha." When he walks away towards the center, he misses the way the alpha's smirk deepens as he goes inside the car and sits next to Seonghwa. 

When Mingi drives the car back into the main road, Seonghwa never looks back.

* * *

Seonghwa sifts through the papers, his boredom reaching peak levels as he listens to others to do the same on the couches in front of him. 

Back at the headquarters in Seoul, he sighs while leaning back on the leather seat. His mahogany desk littered with paperwork and the white-colored walls weren't doing anything for his mental sanity. He's gone through the bonds he had with the other companies and the stats of his businesses in other countries, staring at the rising graphs of his earnings. But even as he looked through all the numbers and data, he's distracted with the thought of the adoption center. He thinks of the other omegas, of Hongjoong, of Yongsun, who stared up with wide eyes filled with wonder and starstruck. 

With a huff, he throws down the paper and rubs his face. Yeosang chuckles from his stand at the bookshelves. "I never knew a Park could be this soft."

"I'm not _soft_. I'm just thinking." 

"Mhm," and Yeosang goes back to the briefings with a cheeky grin on his face. 

San, whose been playing with his hunting knife as he went over bank accounts, lets out a scoff. "Definitely soft. He'll probably adopt that kid too."

"Does this mean we'll be uncles?"

"Oh my god, we can teach him how to put Kisoo in a chokehold-"

"We are _not_ teaching children how to choke someone out!"

Mingi wrinkles his nose in disgust, never looking up from his documents. "Chokehold, hyung. Not your kink."

Seonghwa throws a pen at him with a growl and rolls his eyes as the other catches it with ease. "Enough about this." He groans, folding his arms across his chest. "Tell me what you all read about."

"Well, for starters," Yeosang drops his teasing act in favor of a serious tone. The others following. "The chairman in Spain wasn't too happy that you blew up his men. Our spy over there told me he didn't like how the beta you talked to before admired you more than him either." 

"He can't say shit when his account looks better than before." San twirls his knife in the air as he flips to another page. "The job in Moscow practically gave him his position, so no complaints there." 

Seonghwa nods, and they all turn to Mingi, who was staring down at his papers. He pursed his lips as he also glanced at his phone, going through his text messages. 

"Mingi, what's wrong?"

The younger alpha sighs as he runs a hand through his brown hair. "Min-Hyun updated me about the other branches. He told me President Park is going to be choosing the new leader of the clan soon."

All eyes then moved to Seonghwa, who was already getting up from his chair to stand in front of the large windows with his hands in his pockets. He stared out at the city skyline, seeing the cars go through traffic, and the buildings across have their lights open in each room. A few blocks away, he spots Park Enterprises near the Han river, where the logo shined brightly in the night sky.

"You're going to take over, right hyung?" Mingi asked.

"Yeah, I mean. It has to be you." San places the knife down on the table as he stares at Seonghwa's back. "Your dad would never let your brother take it."

"San," Yeosang warns. "What? It's true!" San cried. "If there's anyone president Park trusts, its Seonghwa." The alpha crosses his arms, looking like a child arguing with a parent. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seonghwa gets reminded of Wooyoung.

"Listen, I know you all hope I'll become the head, but we can't be so sure." 

He gets a flashback of his older brother, staring down at him at the family meeting months ago. They sat across each other at the long table in the family household, their father at the head seat eating in silence. 

Seonghwa sighs to himself. "It would make much more sense for my brother to become the leader." 

With his own sigh, even Yeosang shakes his head. "That's not true, boss, and you know it."

Seonghwa glances at all of their faces before sitting back on his chair, picking up the papers on his desk. "Whatever. Let's just focus on the things we need to handle now. My family, we can deal with later." And he goes straight back to signing his names on documents and reading over stats one more time, ending the conversation right then and there.

He ignores the looks he gets from his friends and tries to bury himself in his work, this time his mind filling with thoughts Seonghwa wished he didn't have. 

* * *

After Yongsun was put to bed, the group of omegas sat around in the living room watching t.v, even though none of them were paying attention. 

Instead, all the younger ones keep glancing at Hongjoong, who sat on the same loveseat Seonghwa was on a few hours ago. 

He tries to ignore the looks, trying to pay attention to the drama with the poor girl about to confess her love, but even he's distracted himself. Cause every time he breathed in, Hongjoong could smell firewood within the soft cushions of the seat. The scent isn't overpowering, but it lingers in Hongjoong's nose that he can't help but breathe in a little deeper, feeling it wrap around him.

"Please don't get horny in the middle of the love confession." Wooyoung throws a pillow at him with a growl. "Have some class, hyung."

"Don't think I didn't see you catch eyes with that other alpha from the car."

Wooyoung looks away, grumbling to himself as Jongho's eyes widened. "There's even _more_ alphas?!"

"I'm pretty sure that the black car was filled with just alphas, Jongho."

"Shhh! I'm trying to watch Kyung-mi run to the second lead after getting rejected!" Yunho shushes them. And it works, and they spend the rest of the hour finishing the episode.

Once the drama was over, they all retired to their rooms and got ready for bed. Hongjoong just about set his phone on silent when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Wooyoung enters the room and moves to sit at the edge of the bed, watching Hongjoong comb his hair. The older could smell the worry from his peachy scent, so he turns to face the younger. "Wooyoung, what's wrong?"

"Hyung, remember the other day when I told you about seeing a weird guy hanging around the center?" he asked, wringing his hands in his lap. "I'm pretty sure it was Seonghwa-shi." 

Hongjoong stares at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "I figured. A little creepy of him to be honest." Even as Hongjoong tries to make a joke, the worry on Wooyoung's face doesn't leave. 

"Hongjoong hyung, how did he know how to get here?"

The question makes Hongjoong look away from Wooyoung's stare. He gazes down at the bedsheets, picking at the few linings before he answers softly, "I healed him here." He pulls a little harder. "I took care of his wound here."

The gasp felt loud in the quiet room. "So _that's_ why he kept looking around." Wooyoung caught the older's glances, seeing the way his eyes roamed around like he was taking inventory of his past. The younger moves a little closer to Hongjoong and held his hands. 

"Are you okay with him, hyung? He seems really dangerous."

"That's the thing, Young-ah. I know he shouldn't be someone who can come here, but Yongsun..." he trails off, thinking back to the little boy. "He's never approached anyone else like that so quick. Hell, it took Yunho like two weeks just to get him to say hi."

Wooyoung nodded his head, remembering Yunho's whines about not getting affection from the quiet child. 

"But still, hyung. We don't even know what he does for a living. Shouldn't his wound be a warning sign?"

Hongjoong knows the younger is right. And he knew the wound was a warning that Seonghwa wasn't just a regular businessman working nine to five. 

Still, he thinks about the way he held Yongsun the same way people held diamonds. Those same rough hands that have held Hongjoong graced through the child's hair almost naturally. The omega in him whines at the flashback, but he swallows down _those_ thoughts. 

"If he wanted to hurt us, he would have done so already." It's his final words on the matter, and Hongjoong squeezes Wooyoung's hands lightly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Just go get some rest."

With a sigh, Wooyoung relents. "Alright, but this talk isn't over, mister." He gives the older a quick hug before walking to the door. "Good night, hyung."

"Night, Woo."

The younger leaves, closing the door behind him.

Hongjoong lies down under the covers, taking a deep breath before letting it out. He gazes up at the ceiling, his head filled with too many thoughts.

"I must be crazy." He mumbles to himself. Rolling on his side, Hongjoong closes his eyes as exhaustion reaches his body, Seonghwa's face appearing in front of him.

"I'm going insane."

With that, he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! Longer chapter than usual, but I wanted to at least introduce the boys as much as I can. You'll get to know each of them more as the story moves along, so stay tuned. As always, stay safe and stay home (emphasis on home, you bastards; you know who you are).
> 
> Until the next chapter!!
> 
> <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

The family dining room was tense. 

Sitting in front of his brother, Seonghwa ignored the intense glances sent his way as he took a bite out of the steak. His father, at the head of the table, ate in silence as well, taking a sip from the wine glass before swallowing down his food. The servants stood in the sidelines, their posture strict and upright, and Seonghwa could see one of the girl's hand trembling.

"Did you handle everything with Park Joo-won?" His father's voice cut through the silence.

"Yes. The package was delivered and the money as well." He answered immediately.

Across from him, his brother scoffed.

"If handling means making a mess, then I'm sure you did _just_ fine." 

Seonghwa finally turned his head to glare at him, and his brother mirrored his look as the grip on his fork tightened. 

"Kids, please." Their father's alpha voice made the both of them turn to him and bow their heads slightly, hearing the soft sigh the eldest released. He placed down the utensils and looked at both of them with wise, amber eyes filling his irises.

"I understand that you both don't get along, but we need to keep things civil for the clan's sake." Though he was stern, the eldest Park looked at both of them the same way any father would look while scolding his sons. Concerned, but thoughtful. 

"Father," Sungwoo, Seonghwa's brother, leaned forward into his arms on the mahogany dinner table. "The clan won't stay civil long enough until they know who your successor will be." His eyes were sharp as he folded his hands in front of him. "There's already gossip amongst the men of who will lead the family once you retire, and we should know sooner than later."

Seonghwa stared down at his plate even as his father answered, "Sungwoo, there's still much left to take care of before I retire. And let them talk. The only ones who are important enough for the conversation are the ones who are actually in it, don't you think?" 

Sungwoo looks away, sucking his teeth. 

Just then, one of Sungwoo's servants entered the room and bowed his head. "I apologize, president Park. Sungwoo has an important call with one of the clients." 

"Well," Sungwoo gets up from his seat and walks towards the servant, patting his father's shoulder on the way. "Business as usual. Please take care." With one last glare at Seonghwa, the older brother leaves, with Seonghwa and his father left behind at the dining table. His father sighs, shaking his head. "That boy, I swear..." Then he looks to Seonghwa. "And how are you, my youngest?" 

Seonghwa stirred the soup slowly, shrugging his shoulders. "Everything's fine. I've been handling things well on my end." From the corner of his eye, he sees his father nod his head. 

Suddenly, after taking a bite out of his steak, president Park places down the napkin and gets up from his seat. He motions Seonghwa to get up.

"Come. Take a walk with me." He motions the servants to clean up the rest as Seonghwa gets up to follow his father, the two of them leaving the dining room.

The Park residents was a classic house with modern architecture on the inside. 

The floors were made out of marble, with paintings and antiques-filled in each room. The kitchen and living room were filled with modern furniture; the view of the valleys of Busan outside the window. It was a big contrast to the Joseon style of the outside, giving the mansion its vintage look with its large iron gate blocking outsiders from coming in. When Seonghwa was younger, he used to run around giggling while one of the servants ran after him, scrambling to get the troublemaker before making a mess. The size of the inside was big enough that it was like having a wild goose chase, Seonghwa's laughter filling the usually empty house. Even now, as he walked alongside his father to the large garden, he can see his little self gazing at the flower beds surrounding the large apple tree planted in the center. When he blinks, he sees himself leaning back against his mother on the tree. He blinks again, and the vision is gone.

"I've asked the housekeepers to take care of this tree ever since your mother died." President Park stood in front of the looming figure with hands behind his back. "She loved this tree."

"Yeah," Seonghwa murmured. "She did." 

The elder sighed, staring up at the rustling leaves. "I'm sometimes glad she's not here to scold me. She would have my head if she knew what you kids were doing." He lets out a fond chuckle while shaking his head, Seonghwa letting one out of his own. "Mom would've taken you down instantly."

"She would." And it's the way his father's voice slightly breaks, his eyes getting lost into the apple tree that it makes Seonghwa ask. 

"You're going to make me take over, aren't you?" 

President Park hums, reaching up to touch one of the leaves. "You have the potential to lead the clan to greater things."

"But dad, Sungwoo's more fit for the position. You know he could do it better." 

His father shakes his head and starts walking towards the small bench next to the roses. Seonghwa moves to sit beside him, "He wants to lead, dad. He _wants_ it-"

"Seonghwa," his voice was stern, but there was something more rooted in the elder's eyes. "Your brother is a great leader to his division, that is true. But he's too greedy." President Park leans back, his gaze out in the garden. "A man who's too greedy for power is a man who shouldn't lead."

Seonghwa stared at his father for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I can't. It's not my place." 

The older finally turned to look at him, and he gazed at his son for a long time in silence before he breaks out in a smile. 

"There's a lingering scent around you. I noticed it during lunch." There was a knowing look on his face as Seonghwa looked away with a scoff. "Don't change the subject."

"What? Can't a father be curious?"

"Were we _not_ just talking about me becoming a successor?" Seonghwa says, exasperated. 

And just to best him, his father laughs heartily and pats Seonghwa on the shoulder. "There's still more time before that happens. I don't want you to overthink something like this." He takes Seonghwa's hand and squeezes it. "I only ask that you be patient with me and just...think about it." 

Seonghwa presses back and says, "Mom's probably rolling in her grave right now cause of you."

His dad rolls his eyes affectionately. "Even in death, she still nags me."

They sit in silence, letting their thoughts speak for them as Seonghwa sees his mother running around chasing after him. He hears his giggles and her bright laughter, and he sighs to himself when she catches him in her arms and twirls them around. 

"So..." his father finally breaks the peace.

"Strawberries, huh?"

"Can we _please_ drop the conversation!"

* * *

"So its true, right? You're going to be the successor?" Mingi asked. 

Seonghwa was back at the office, rubbing his temples from the growing headache. 

After bidding his father goodbye, he passed by his brother and his servant, whispering amongst themselves in one of the rooms of the house before leaving. He caught his brother's eye through the slit of the door but looked away before he could press about it. He was already annoyed at how things were between them, and he didn't want any more tension to grow. So, he left without saying goodbye to his brother, only telling his father that he'll come to visit soon when he can. 

_"No worries for your old man. Just go handle what you need to do." Then his father slaps him on the back with a knowing grin. "And that includes taking care of that special someone."_

"Hello? Earth to hyung?" Yeosang waved a hand in front of Seonghwa as the older blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." 

He misses the way his members glance at each other before gazing back at him. Seonghwa was lost in his thoughts, leaning back against the leather seat with arms crossed on his chest. He wonders what his brother was talking about with his servant. 

"Well, what did your dad say?" San asked.

Seonghwa sighed, keeping his gaze on his desk. "He really wants me to take over."

"See!" San cried. "I told you it would be you!"

"But that doesn't mean I _want_ to, San." Seonghwa pointed out, his tone harsher than he meant to. "I don't want to be the leader of the clan." 

"And why not?" Yeosang asked simply. He was sitting on one of the armchairs with a bored look on his face, but his eyes were sharp on Seonghwa. "Why don't you want to be the leader? I mean, even your father can see how messy your brother will be if he takes it instead."

And that's the thing. Seonghwa _knows._ He knows that Sungwoo, with all his success, had his line of enemies that their father always warned him. It was a mixture of messiness and irresponsibility, combined from the need for power that Sungwoo wanted when they decided to work under their father. But while Seonghwa did it for the family, Sungwoo did it mostly for himself, and Seonghwa knew it.

"If I become leader," Seonghwa leans forward on the desk. "I'm going to make a lot more enemies. Acquaintances can change in the blink of an eye." He rubs his hands over his face, thinking of how many men he's killed. "I don't want any more problems coming for us."

San hums as Yeosang flicked dirt off his nails. Mingi leaned back on the couch, sighing to himself and stretching his arms. 

"No matter what, you know we got your back, right?" San points out. "We're not a pack for no reason."

Seonghwa nodded his head, running a hand through his hair. Yeosang, who looks at him with pity, lets out a sigh. 

"Don't stress too much about it. It's not like you're going to be the head of the clan tomorrow." And as Seonghwa locks eyes with him, Yeosang just raises an eyebrow. Defeated, Seonghwa says, "Alright, I won't." 

Mingi, who's been eyeing Seonghwa for a minute, says, "You know it's been a few days since you went to the orphanage. I'm surprised you haven't gone again after finally meeting him."

"With my current state? I'd rather not." Seonghwa shakes his head. "A distressed alpha walking into an omega's den is calling for a disaster. And besides," he plays with the watch on his wrist. "I don't think Hongjoong's even comfortable with me." 

"Which is _why_ " Mingi stresses. "You should go back and talk! Like actual conversation instead of being creepy and staring from across the distance in a car."

San nodded vehemently. 

Seonghwa was about to protest, telling them that he doesn't have the energy when a jacket and car keys get thrown at his face. "Hey!" He growls at Yeosang, who just looks at him unimpressed.

"Are you going to keep brooding and make us miserable, or will you suck it up like a good alpha and leave?" 

Yeosang crossed his arms as the two had a staredown, and if Yeosang weren't Seonghwa's friend, he would have been shot in the leg already. After just a few minutes, Seonghwa relents. " _Fine._ " 

San chuckles as Seonghwa throws on his jacket disgruntled and makes his way to the exit, Mingi whooping in the back. ( _"Make sure to use protection!"_ )

Once Seonghwa was out of the building, Yeosang watched from the window as their boss waved off one of the workers and got in the Mercedes. The car drives out of the parking lot and into the street, the vehicle disappearing in the road. 

" _Soft_ and _whipped._ " San shuddered. "It's pretty gross."

"I saw you eyeing that other omega before we left. He was pretty cute." Mingi grinned as San let out a small growl. "Don't you dare. I got dibs." 

Yeosang can only watch as the other two alphas started play fighting on the couch. He sighs to himself as San punches Mingi in the gut.

"I'm surrounded by _idiots._ "

* * *

Hongjoong watched the couple sign off the papers as Sang-Hee kicked her feet absentmindedly. When the woman gives Hongjoong the documents, he takes it with a smile as her partner pats Sang-Hee gently on the head. 

"Are you excited, Sang-Hee? These lovely ladies are going to be taking care of you now," he says. The sweet girl nods her head, and they all make their way to the exit with Sang-Hee holding both women's hands. 

"Thank you so much for introducing her to us, Mr. Kim."

"No, no, don't thank me," Hongjoong shakes his head. "I'm just glad she found people to trust." 

The ladies nod their heads, and Hongjoong bends down as Sang-Hee runs to him and hugs him. "I'll miss you a lot, oppa." She sniffles a little, and Hongjoong pats her back, trying not to let out his own. "I'll miss you too, sweetheart." Hongjoong pulls back and smooths down her hair. 

"Be good, okay? And take care."

"You too, oppa." She kisses him on the cheek before running back to the couple, retaking their hands. As Hongjoong gets up, he notices the shorter of the couple staring at his neck left open from his white v-neck, and he unconsciously rubs at the place. He knows the stare is because of the lack of a mating mark, but the woman just catches his gaze and smiles warmly. There was no judgment in her eyes. 

"From one omega to another, I hope you find a great mate. You deserve someone good on your side." And the way she glances at her alpha, who only gives her a mirrored smile, gives Hongjoong a deep longing for something inside him. But still, he only smiles and nods back politely and walks the group out the door. 

From the entrance, he waves goodbye as they walk out the gate and into their car. Sang-Hee waves excitedly out the window, shouting, "Bye, oppa! I'll come back soon!" And in a blink of an eye, they're gone. 

Hongjoong sighs and goes back inside, the longing still within his chest. For what, he doesn't know, and he thinks to how there's one less kid in their group now. 

A few hours later, with the sun setting out the window, Hongjoong sighs as he cleans the last speck of the living room. 

Sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, Hongjoong leans his head back and lets the silence surround him. Though he's grateful that the kids were able to fall asleep, he can't help but feel lonely in the small space. The other omegas were with their families for the weekend so they won't be back for two days, leaving Hongjoong alone as the caretaker. Letting his thoughts wander, he thinks of Seonghwa. He wonders if he's okay, if Seonghwa was up to something good (or bad), wherever he is. 

It's been two weeks since the alpha walked in, and Hongjoong would be lying if he said he hasn't left his mind. The firewood scent on the loveseat has long disappeared, but Hongjoong can still feel it linger on him. Like the scent of food that sticks to clothing. 

Yongsun has been more vocal about his thoughts, always asking Hongjoong, " _Where is ajusshi? He's coming back, right?_ "

Hongjoong could only pat his head because, honestly, he wonders that too. 

Just as he's about to close his eyes, he hears the rustling of the gate. Alert, Hongjoong gets up and looks out the window, only to feel his heart in his lungs. 

Standing there, as if his thoughts called all the energy in the universe to happen, was Seonghwa. 

The alpha looked a little disgruntled, hair mused as if fingers have run through them multiple times. He wasn't wearing a suit jacket and only adorned a white cotton button-down with matching trousers, but he was still handsome as ever. 

And when Hongjoong walks out to meet him at the gate, their gazes locked, he knows he's not the only one who's been thinking. There are bags under Seonghwa's eyes, looking as if he's worked overtime for the past few days. Before the alpha could even say a word, Hongjoong's already opening the gate. 

"Come in," he says with a smile. 

Seonghwa does what he's told, and closes the gate behind him.

When they enter the center, Hongjoong asks, "Want some tea?"

"No, thanks, I'm okay," Seonghwa replies. He leans against the doorway of the kitchen with hands in his pockets as he watches Hongjoong grab a tea bag from one of the cabinets. Then he says with a tiny smirk, "I'm surprised you let me in, little red. Thought you didn't like me." 

Hongjoong places the pot in the kettle and turns on the fire, waiting for the water to boil. When he turns around, he leans back on the counter and hugs his arms around himself. "It's not that I don't _like_ you," he denies. "You're not exactly the friendliest guy out there either."

Seonghwa softly chuckles while nodding. "Always the blunt omega. I like that."

Hongjoong looks away, biting down on his bottom lip. Seonghwa zeroes in on his lips before giving the omega a look-over, liking how the oversized black cardigan covered his white v-neck like a blanket. His black jeans were fit enough to provide him with a slender look, and Seonghwa briefly wonders how'd they would look wrapped around his waist-

"I'm surprised you came back, to be honest. It's been a while since the last time you were here."

"Aww, did little red miss me?" Hongjoong gave him a side glare as he poured the boiling water over the teabag in a cup before placing the kettle down. It infuriates him that even as the alpha gives him a teasing grin as they sit across each other at the kitchen table, Seonghwa still looks devilishly handsome. It doesn't also help that the scent is back, firewood wafting in his senses like a warm hug that returned. 

Unperturbed, Hongjoong says, "Maybe you're the one who missed _me_. Considering you keep coming back here."

He takes a sip, glancing over the cup as Seonghwa gazes at him intensely. 

"I guess I did," Seonghwa admits. And if Hongjoong chokes a little on tea, he doesn't speak of it.

Seonghwa looks around, his ears twitching as he glances at the closed doors down the hallways. "Are the other omegas gone?"

"Yeah, it's just me with the kids. They went to see their families for a bit before they come back."

"And you didn't go with? Surely your not the only ones who can take care of the children." 

Hongjoong says nothing as he twirls a finger around the edge of his cup. Seonghwa watches him purse his lips, curiosity building in him as the omega finally answers, "It's fine. I'm more than capable of taking care of the kids by myself if I have to."

Seonghwa sees the way the omega plays with his fingers on the cup, his gaze getting lost in the tea that makes him lean forward with arms on the table.

"You know," he says. "I still don't know how you were able to remove my bullets and heal me." He stares at Hongjoong with interest. "Unless you've helped save bullet wounds from the kids I could understand but," his gaze locks with Hongjoong's, who's strawberry scent smelled a little stronger. "I'd still like to know."

Hongjoong takes another sip, gulping down the tea and nervousness as Seonghwa's stare feels like he's stripping him bare of all his secrets, not letting him hide. 

"And what about you?" he asks back. "You never told me how you got shot either, so we're even." He pats himself mentally on the back for keeping his voice steady. 

Seonghwa hums, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. 

"You don't trust me." He affirms.

"You don't trust me, yet you let me in here. Where there are children running around and other omegas are living under this roof, and you still let me in."

Hongjoong's mouth opens and closes, words lost in his throat. Again, Seonghwa's gaze moves to his lips, wondering if they taste like strawberries. 

"Are you afraid of me?" Seonghwa presses. 

Hongjoong stares at him silently for what feels like a long time. Neither of them backs down from their staring match, and Hongjoong feels that pull again. That thing inside him lurking since he's said goodbye to the married couple early that day.

"No," Hongjoong murmurs. 

"Why?" Seonghwa asked as if he can't believe an omega would let him in their space, and it's his tone that makes Hongjoong _really_ look at him.

Then he answers, "Because you would have hurt me already when you had the chance." 

Seonghwa stares at him, blinking, and Hongjoong gets up after finishing the last of his tea and places it in the sink. He doesn't hear Seonghwa's chair pushed back, and when he turns around, Seonghwa's already standing right in front of him.

When he tries to push him away, Hongjoong gasps when Seonghwa lifts him by his thighs to sit him on the counter and wedges right in between his legs. He's got him pinned on the wall behind him, and Hongjoong can't help but release a whine when a large hand grips tightly on his waist, the other reaching up the back of his neck. Hongjoong can't get away from the intensity of Seonghwa's gaze all on him, dark and gold irises keeping him in place as he leans their foreheads together. 

"You should be afraid of me." He murmurs. They're only a breath away, and instead of kissing him, Seonghwa trails his nose down his jaw right to his scent gland, leaning Hongjoong's head back to get more of his scent.

"I'm selfish," he whispers against his skin. "If nothing goes my way, I get cruel." 

Seonghwa's hand slowly drags up from under his shirt, relishing in the way Hongjoong arches his back with a mewl, clutching onto Seonghwa's shirt tightly. 

"I've done things that would make you run," his breath ghosts on Hongjoong's neck. 

"Made people beg me for mercy," Seonghwa leaves a butterfly kiss on his scent gland that sends Hongjoong's heart stuttering, a stark contrast to the ruthlessness murmured on his skin.

Suddenly, Seonghwa open-mouth kisses his neck before giving him a harsh suck right at where Hongjoon's scent was most potent, the strawberry scent spiking up and surrounding Seonghwa as if he was in a candy store. He growls when Hongjoong moans loudly, and his legs squeeze around his waist, trembling under Seonghwa's hands. 

When Seonghwa pulls back, he leans his forehead against Hongjoong's again. His brown turned completely gold. 

"Why aren't you afraid?"

The question is whispered so softly, Hongjoong almost misses it. There's still burning desire in Seonghwa's irises, dark and wanting. But there was also something soft in the edges, the way he thumbs on the marks he's left on his neck. 

"Why did you let me in?"

It's vulnerable, in the way he asks. And somewhere in the back of his mind, Hongjoong knows that their paths crossing is dangerous. That the road ahead of them will be rough and complicated and that they still don't know much about each other. That they're still two strangers who maybe shouldn't have met.

Still panting for air, Hongjoong leans back to take a good look at Seonghwa, who's not fairing as well either. His shirt is rumpled from Hongjoong grasping it, and he looks as breathless as Hongjoong feels while gazing at him like he'll pin him down and have his way. 

When he runs a hand down Seonghwa's body, watching the way he tenses under his fingers, Hongjoong feels hot under his core, knowing he's just as affected.

"I wanted to."

Hongjoong's fingers curl around Seonghwa's buttons, his breath labored. "I don't know what you do or what you've done, but you're not a bad guy and you haven't hurt me and you're good with kids and I just..." When he finally looks up, Seonghwa's eyes are back to brown. 

"I just wanted to."

Seonghwa's grip on Hongjoong's waist tightens, and all he wants to do is kiss him _senseless._

"Seonghwa-"

As if on cue, little feet are padding down the staircase, and Hongjoong has some sense in him to push Seonghwa away, the other moving a few feet apart. And it hits Hongjoong from how easily he pushed him that Seonghwa didn't pin him like how other alphas would. His grip was only to hold him close against him. 

"Hyung? Oh, ajusshi! You came back!"

It's Yongsun, who runs towards Seonghwa and hugs his legs after recognizing who it was. Ruffling the smaller's hair, Seonghwa bends down to Yongsun's height. 

"Why are you up? You should be sleeping right now."

"I know, but I heard some noises, and they woke me up." Then Yongsun looks to Hongjoong, who was getting down from the counter, gasping at the hickies covering the older's neck.

"Hyung, what happened?! Did the mosquitos get to you?"

Hongjoong sputters as he covers his neck with his hands. Seonghwa pinches himself not to growl at the action. 

"Y-Yongsun, I can explain-"

"Hongjoong ate something bad, and he got a rash for it. He was looking for cream from the cabinets." Seonghwa answers quickly, a grin on his face.

Hongjoong gapes at him behind Yongsun, who only nods in understanding.

"I see! But ajusshi, why are you here?" He tugs on Seonghwa's trousers, staring at him with curious eyes. 

The older glances at Hongjoong before answering, "I'm here for your hyung, Yongsun. Just having adult talk."

"Does that mean you'll always come back? You promised me you'd come back and play with us again."

And maybe it's the way Yongsun pouts at him like a lost puppy or the way Hongjoong stares at him with a blush on his cheeks from earlier, eyes watching him with, hope? He's not sure. 

Seonghwa wants to laugh at how ridiculous everything seems. How wrong it should be for him to smooth down Yongsun's hair when he's choked someone to death with the same hand. Has gripped Hongjoong's waist to hold him.

So he says, "As long as Hongjoong says it's okay."

They both turn to the omega, who's calmed down enough for his strawberry scent to simmer down. He looks between the two boys, one of them grinning wolfishly, and sighs. 

"If ajusshi isn't busy..." he trails off, seeing the way Seonghwa's eyes widen. 

"Maybe he can come back more often and play games with you guys?" The question asked uncertain, allowing Seonghwa to back down if he chooses. 

Yongun's already bouncing up and down, little hands grasping on Seonghwa's shirt. 

"Oh, please? Please, ajusshi? You'd be great for soccer!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear a soft _whipped_ from San. And yeah, he gets up on his feet, Hongjoong shuffles quietly looking everywhere but him with marks still showing and _yeah_. He's too far down the road. 

"Alright, kid. I'll come by and play as much as you want."

Yongsun cheers, hugging Seonghwa's leg excitedly, and Hongjoong still feels that _thing_. Just from the way Seonghwa stares down at Yongsun fondly. 

And Hongjoong knows, from meeting Seonghwa's eyes and feeling the marks on his skin, that he's incredibly _fucked_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late update, but college work during a pandemic really hurts a girl sometimes 😩Hope you guys liked the chapter and yes, I know, I didn't even let them KISS!!! But its all in good time, I promise. Let me know your guy's thoughts and the next chapter will be coming soon.
> 
> Until next reading!  
> <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

What Hongjoong doesn't expect, however, is for Seonghwa to come back the next day.

And the next day after that. And the next day after _that._

It's a little jarring when Hongjoong steps outside to check up on the kids during their recess, and the alpha stands in the sidelines, gazing at them. There hasn't been a day where he wasn't wearing a suit, which made him look even _more_ out of place at the adoption center. Even if he stays for a few minutes, Seonghwa's presence became a constant to the kids and to the omegas who were just as bewildered as Hongjoong was. Though, not as tension-filled, if the looks Seonghwa would give at Hongjoong's way were any indication of it. 

The marks that Seonghwa left that night were thick enough that they lasted through the weekend. When the boys came back, Hongjoong had to face Wooyoung screaming at him about _having sex in the fucking center, hyung?! Are you fucking crazy?_ Then combined with the stares from Jongho and Yunho, the older of the two wiggling his eyebrows when he had the chance. "I _knew he'd_ fuck you."

"We didn't have _sex_ , Yunho!"

Jongho snorts, "Hyung, it looks like he mauled you. If you didn't have sex, you look like you were about to."

Hongjoong groaned, rubbing his temples as Wooyoung questioned him the entire day they got back.

"Oh my god, did he suck your dick? Did he kiss you? Did he _suck your dick?!_ " 

And it leads to the younger having a large bruise on his arm after Hongjoong smacked him hard to shut him up. 

So yeah. Seonghwa came back almost every day. 

Yongsun was the happiest out of all of them too, always running to the older to hug him before dragging him off to the side just to make him watch the games. Sometimes Hongjoong would glance out the window from the mini-lessons with the other children, watching the way Seonghwa would ruffle Yongsun's hair before letting him run off and play basketball with his friends. 

He knew that the boy was a little lonely inside, seeing how some of his other friends have gone away. The number of kids in the center was decreasing by the days, finding the right parents Hongjoong knew would take care of them. He was most worried about Yongsun, however, knowing that most couples had a difficult time thinking of adopting a boy with a painful past. Hongjoong stares ahead, seeing the way Seonghwa's lip upturn when Yongsun scored a point and wonders.

"Sunbae, what's this word mean?" 

Blinking, he turns back to the child and looks to where he was pointing at the book he was reading to him. He was pointing to the word 'different.' 

"It means that something is not the same as someone else." He answers. Hongjoong fondly watches as the boy scrunched his nose while deep in thought, glaring at the book as if it would give him all the answers. Then when he looks up, he says, "Is that ajusshi over there different from you?" 

Hongjoong got taken aback, knowing precisely who he was referring to. He nods dumbly. "Yes, that ajusshi is not the same as me."

It takes a moment before the child finally nods his head and turns swiftly back to the book, mumbling the word 'different' under his breath like a mantra. Hongjoong sitting next to him, however, found himself taking a glance out the window again when he caught eyes with Seonghwa, who was already staring back. With a tiny squeak, he turns around to the kid, hoping his blush wasn't as prominent. 

"What was that noise, sunbae?"

"Don't mind him, sweetheart. Your sunbae's being an idiot."

"Wooyoung, language!" He cried at the younger who was sitting at the dining table smugly. 

"Sunbae, what's an idiot?"

And that only makes Wooyoung laugh loudly, slapping his hand on the table while his student was startled while drawing. He ignored Hongjoong's complaints as he made his way to the pair and picked up the little boy. 

"Just go over there and _talk_ to him. We all know he's here for you."

Hongjoong glared at him, ignoring the blush on his face. "He's not here for _me. He's_ here for Yongsun."

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and just took the child away. "Come on, Kyongei. Let's leave your idiot sunbae alone." And he walks away, leaving Hongjoong behind feeling embarrassed as he decides to get up from his seat to stretch his legs. Taking a deep breath, he steps outside to the front yard, where Yunho was shouting excitedly as one of the boys scored another point. To Hongjoong's surprise, he sees Seonghwa chuckling at Jongho, who was talking animatedly about something. He stood where he was for a minute, liking the way Seonghwa seemed more relaxed than usual. He noticed that the alpha always had a certain tautness in his body that was masked by his suit. Like he was always ready for a battle.

Hongjoong didn't know he was staring for a while until he blinked, and suddenly Seonghwa was standing right in front of him.

He backs up a little, startled, and feels that _pull_ when Seonghwa takes a step forward with a grin. "Penny for your thoughts?" His voice had a teasing lilt, but it wasn't unkind. Hongjoong hugged himself and rubbed his arms as a chilly wind passed by. "Sorry, just got lost in my head."

Wordlessly, Seonghwa takes off his jacket, and Hongjoong starts to protest, "No wait, it's fine-" 

"Just let me." Seonghwa's voice was final as he wrapped his black suit jacket over Hongjoong's, his scent overfilling his nostrils. Hongjoong bit down on his bottom lip just to stop himself from purring, shivering from how comfortable he felt. Seonghwa stood at his side as they watched the game, the children's laughter filling the yard. After a few minutes, Hongjoong breaks the silence.

"You know," he begins. "You come here every day. You might as well adopt one of the kids." It goes silent again.

"I don't know," Seonghwa replies, but he sounded dream-like. "I don't think me with kids is a good idea."

"Are you kidding?" Hongjoong looked to him, surprised. " _That_ kid over there honestly loves you." He nods his head towards Yongsun, who waved momentarily at them before returning to the game. He was running wild while trying to get the ball; the excitement was written all over his face. When Hongjoong looks back to Seonghwa, he finds the taller gazing at the small boy with a distant look on his face. Before Hongjoong could speak again, Wooyoung comes out of the center with a sweater. 

"Wooyoung? Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the store real quick. We don't have snacks, and the kids are getting hungry." He zips up his sweater and looks at the pair. "Can you watch the kids while I'm gone?"

"Oh, uh..." Hongjoong looks to Seonghwa, knowing that the taller never stayed too long. But to his surprise, the alpha nodded his head. "We can take over, don't worry." Wooyoung raises an eyebrow at the alpha before shrugging his head. "Alright, whatever you say."

"You sure you'll be okay going there by yourself? It's getting a little late."  
"Positive. Besides," he looks between Seonghwa and Hongjoong with disgust. "I don't want to be here when you guys start making babies in the kitchen."   
Hongjoong cries out indignantly at the same time Seonghwa says with a smirk, "No promises."

Rolling his eyes, Wooyoung waves off as he passes through the children's mini-game of flag football, yelling at Jongho and Yunho watching over that he'd be right back. As soon as he opens the gate, he's greeted by the same alpha from before, leaning back on the black Mercedes. Closing the door behind him, Wooyoung rolls his eyes at the way the alpha smirks at him before walking down the hill to the main road. 

"Where you going, peach?" Wooyoung crossed his arms as the alpha quickly met his strides.

"I'm just going to grab some snacks to feed the kids. Why are you following me?"

The alpha lets out an easy grin that makes his eyes crinkle, and Wooyoung can't deny how handsome he looks. "How could I let a pretty omega like you walk out alone in these streets?! It could get dangerous." He lets out a flirtatious wink exaggerated enough that Wooyoung let out a laugh. "Trust me, I can handle myself just fine," he humphs with his head held high. "And besides, what if you're dangerous?"

They stop at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn green. Suddenly, the alpha's hand snakes around Wooyoung's waist to pull him close, making him yelp, and he whispers in his ear, "Then I've got you _trapped,_ sweetheart." 

The alpha's voice was sultry, and with being this close, Wooyoung smelled the scent of forest trees and rain that was overpowering his senses. Shaking his head, he pushes the alpha away with a huff, slightly pouting at the man who was now letting out a huge laugh. Just in time, the light turns green, and Wooyoung starts speed walking to the 7-eleven, trying to ignore the handsome alpha following behind him.

"Oh come on hon, I was just kidding!"

Wooyoung stuck his tongue out at him. "Stupid dumb alpha. I don't even know your name for Pete's sake." He was about to open the door when the man got to the handle first and held it open for him.

"My name's San, sweetheart," he answers, gesturing for Wooyoung to go inside with a grin. The omega snorts and enters the convenience store, waving at the beta male who stared after him in awe until San walked in, glaring at him. Wooyoung couldn't help his giggle and grabbed a mini cart before walking to the aisle where they had chips, glancing at San, who was striding to where the sweets were. Humming to himself, he grabbed all the chips he knew the kids, and the guys would like before moving on to the refrigerators. Distantly, he hears the chime of the door and ignores it, continuing to look for a good ice cream flavor when he feels a presence next to him. Thinking its San next to him, he says with a grin, "If you think I'm paying for your snacks, you're mistaken."

"No, but I know what _I'd_ like to pay for."

The grin on Wooyoung's face drops as he finally turns to face a burly man who had a sleazy smile on his face. The omega's nose wrinkles, disliking the bitter scent that was coming out of his gland, and he especially hated the extra few inches he had on him.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." He said hotly.

He only took a few steps away before he yelps as a large hand grabs his arm to stop him. "Don't be like that, baby. A pretty face like you /surely/ knows how to please an alpha." He towered over Wooyoung with a leering gaze that made him want to vomit. He tried pulling his arm away from his grasp, but the man wouldn't budge.

"I said no sir so please get _off-"_

And in a blink of an eye, Wooyoung's arm was free from the man's grasp and instead was pinned to the fridge with his arm twisted to his back, yelling out in pain. Wooyoung could only stand a few feet away, gawking at how San was simply nailing him to the door as if the bigger man weighed nothing. 

"He said _no_ , dipshit. Didn't you get that?" San's eyes flashed red as he stared down the other alpha who could only struggle under his hold. Wooyoung couldn't believe that this was the same person who was just flirting with him with ease just a few minutes ago and was now facing down another person while using his _alpha voice_ for command. And yeah, Wooyoung was a little turned on, and a little more afraid.

"Hey! Get the fuck off me, man!" The burly man cried out, turning to the beta worker. "You! Don't just stand there and call the cops or something!"

San doesn't even turn around when he says with a blank face, "Call the cops, and I'll shoot you right in between your eyeballs." The other cries out even more as the beta does what he's told and stands still at the cash register.

"You really gonna be like this for some omega? I mean, look at him! The slut was just _asking-"_

The man chokes on his breath as he feels a knife press right in the back of his neck. From Wooyoung's view, he knew it was a hunting knife judging from its length and size, and he knew that knife was used _very_ well from the way San held it like it would be easy for him just to slice his throat with one flick of the wrist.

Judging by the way San's jaw clenched, Wooyoung knew he could.

"Listen to me, _fuckface_. You're going to walk out of here, and you're never going to come back as long as you want to live, and you will _never_ approach this omega ever again, understand?" He digs the knife in a little deeper, leaning in to murmur menacingly in his ear.

"Don't even bother calling the cops. They won't care for you either."

With that, he finally lets go of the alpha, and San puts away his hunting knife in the back of his pants. Without another word, the alpha high-tails it out of the store, cursing under his breath as his figure disappears from the window. When San turns to Wooyoung, the omega was only staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Wordlessly, Wooyoung just picks a random ice cream flavor and walks to the beta cashier, who's hands were shaking out of nervousness. San stood a few feet away, watching as Wooyoung took the change and the bags of snacks and headed out the 7-eleven, following behind him.

San has been through many instances in life when he should feel afraid or uneasy. Ordinary people don't usually go through gunshot wounds or stabbings and walk out fine the next day like it was an everyday thing, and for him, it was. But those things don't make him scared.

So to have this omega on his side padding quietly, his peachy scent low and simmering, San feels a little uncomfortable and out of place. It's not fear he feels. He knows that. But uncomfortable.

The pair walks back up the hill in silence, a little daunting to San considering he knows how easily the omega talks back to him. Wooyoung only clutches onto the plastic bags looking straight ahead, deep in his thoughts while letting the alpha's forest scent breeze around him. Up ahead, Wooyoung's eyebrows raise as he sees Yunho laughing with his whole chest while leaning towards the black car, spotting a tuff of red hair inside the passenger seat. The taller omega notices him walking and only waves before turning back to his conversation.

When they reach the gate, Wooyoung pauses with his hand on the grill, then turns to the alpha who stood right behind him. He eyes San's body for a quick one look-over before meeting his gaze. 

"Do you always carry a knife with you?"

San's face stays neutral. "Always."

Wooyoung's gaze never moves. "And I'm guessing you were trained really well with a gun too."

San blinks, but his expression never changes. "Does it bother you?" His voice was just as neutral, if not careful.

Wooyoung hums, clutching onto his bags. "No," he replies softly. Then, he takes a step forward before leaning on closely, turning his head just to kiss the alpha on the cheek. When he pulls back, he's met with San's questioning eyes that stared down at him with a hint of hunger. Or maybe affection, he's not sure.

"Thank you for saving me back there," Wooyoung murmurs. And he spins around to open the gate and back inside, not letting the alpha speak back to him. He leaves San staring at his retreating figure, an odd feeling in his chest blossoming.

Yunho never imagined that he'd be talking to an alpha, but here he was, laughing over a stupid cat video the auburn male wanted to show. 

He wasn't stupid, of course. He can tell by his gloved hands and the bulge in his pocket that this wasn't a regular office worker. And that for some reason Hongjoong just attracts dangerous people that are friends with even _more_ dangerous people.

So you can imagine Yunho's surprise when he stepped out the gate only to watch over Wooyoung when he left, just to be called by the alpha in the car. 

"Do you know how long Seonghwa's going to take in there?" he asked casually. Yunho stared dumbly as he approaches the car. "I'm not sure. Probably until Wooyoung gets back."

The auburn-headed man hums, running his fingers through his hair. Yunho kind of wants to touch it.

Suddenly, the alpha (he could tell by the strong cinnamon scent wafting from the car) took out his phone and just held it out between them. Yunho tries not to notice how his muscles bulge under the suit. "Wanna watch a cat fall off a table?"

And that's how he ended up here.

After Wooyoung went inside, San approached the pair and raised an eyebrow at them. "Having fun?" Yunho taken aback, backed away a little but San just held up a hand. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Our boss would have my head." He and Mingi chuckle, but Yunho has a feeling a part of it was real.

"I should go back. I'll let Seonghwa know you guys need him." He waves at the red-head and nods politely at the other before walking back to the center. The two alphas gaze after him before San turns to Mingi with a grin. "Cute."

"Don't start." Mingi groans, leaning his head back on the leather couch.

When Wooyoung enters the house, the first thing he sees is Seonghwa teasing Yongsun in the living room.

He was holding up one of the kid's toys right at his standing height with the little one jumping while trying to grab for it. In the kitchen, Hongjoong and Jongho were cleaning the counters and table with some of the other kids helping out.

"How did I know you'd be a bully." He glares at Seonghwa, who only shrugs with a smug look on his face. "I wasn't given this height for nothing."

Before he could retort, Hongjoong called out. "Wooyoung, you're back! Just drop those bags off on the table, if you don't mind."

He did as he was told, shaking his head at Yongsun giggling while trying to reach Seonghwa's height to no avail. Just then, Yunho suddenly enters the center and finds himself also bewildered at the sight of Seonghwa.

"I'm pretty sure this is a form of bullying."

" _See!_ He gets it!"

Jongho rolled his eyes exasperated. "What's up, hyung?"

"Seonghwa's friends need him. I'm guessing it's for something important." All eyes turned to the alpha, who finally gave the toy back to Yongsun. Checking the time on his watch, he lets out a sigh. "Guess it's time for me to leave." He looks down at Yongsun, who stares up at him with a sudden sadness. "You're leaving already?" He whined. Seonghwa nodded and patted his head softly. "Its adult stuff, I have to." Suddenly, the little kid hugged Seonghwa's leg tightly, letting out even more whines.

"Yongsun, sweetie. He has to go."

He whined more, complaining that he didn't want his ajusshi to leave him.

"But I don't want him to go! I want him to stay!" He exclaimed. He pouted at Hongjoong and Wooyoung, the latter laughing behind his hand as Hongjoong faced down the little boy. He shook his head with amusement. "Sorry, Yongsun. Yunho already told him he's needed somewhere."

Yongsun clung onto Seonghwa's leg tighter, baby hands pulling onto his slacks. 

The older omegas watched as Seonghwa leaned down to Yongsun's height and ruffled his hair. "I can't stay here, kid. It's bad for an alpha to be surrounded with omegas like this." 

"But you wouldn't hurt them, would you? You wouldn't hurt a fly!" 

Seonghwa inhaled softly, almost laughing at how _wrong_ that was. 

"Still, I do need to go. My job needs me." He fixes the boy's hair, trying not to let the look the kid was giving affect him. He gets up from his position and nods to the omegas in the center. "I'll be taking my leave." He provides a glance at Hongjoong before turning around, the omega sighing before he looks to the others. "I'll walk him out. You guys get ready for bed."

He ignores the low whistles as he follows behind the alpha, making their way to the iron gate. The black car honks his horn when Seonghwa waves his hand before spinning around to face Hongjoong. The omega holds out his jacket to him with a shy blush. "Thank you for earlier."

He takes his jacket from his hands, noting the strawberry scent lingering on the fabric. He laughs softly, "I like you like this." Seonghwa looks up to see the blush still there. "You're more honest when you're embarrassed."

"I'm honest all the time," Hongjoong grumbles while looking away. Seonghwa hums, feeling a deep satisfaction at the tiny purple mark that was still left on Hongjoon's neck.

"Hongjoong-" 

He pauses, ears twitching as he swiveled around to the sound of what sounded like a camera shutter. 

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong asked, his expression concerned. "Are you okay?"

Looking at his surroundings, the alpha finally turned back to Hongjoong. "Yeah, sorry. Just thought I heard something."

 _It must be San or Mingi,_ he thinks.

Then he puts on his jacket and straightens it out, letting the silk evenly on his body. "You look good in a suit."

The comment has him backtracking, and he sees the way Hongjoong's eyes widen, surprised at himself. "I-I mean you're not _that_ good looking. Maybe more like average or something..." he trails off, not knowing other comebacks as Seonghwa looks amused at him

"You know," he flicks imaginary dust off of him. "It's okay, to be honest with yourself." He gives Hongjoong an easy grin. "You might get rewarded for it."

The omega doesn't know if there was a double meaning behind his words, but he doesn't let himself dwell on _those_ thoughts.

"Just go, you big dumb alpha," Hongjoong says with a charming grin. Seonghwa returns it and heads out, closing the gate behind him. He watches Hongjoong go back inside the center and close the door, where he could hear the distant laughter from the omega's and the children

Right when his hand touches the car handle, he hears a distant _click_ and swiftly turns his head, only to find an empty walkway. 

"Hey, you alright?" San asked when Seonghwa opened the door.

"Yeah," he answers, noticing that neither San or Mingi had their phones out in front of them. "I'm fine."

* * *

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes, boss, I'm sending the pictures to you right now." 

Not a moment to waste, the man opens up his phone to view the photos, staring at a mop of red hair and the pair staring at each other in their own world. 

"Well," he thinks to himself with a grin, eyeing the plaque placed in front of the gate.

"This is going to be _fun."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another suspenseful chapter, but I had to 😭It's kind of fun keeping you guys in suspense in the chapters (please don't hate me it just be like this sometimes lmao). As always, let me know your thoughts and the next chapter will come soon! Warning though, the next one is going to hurt, so be prepared.
> 
> Happy readings! <3 <3

Hongjoong looked between Yongsun and the couple sitting in front of him. 

In the make-shift office in the center, the pairs sat across each other with a large window showing the other kids playing games with Yunho and Wooyoung. The small boy was polite as could be, but Hongjoong could tell that he wasn't feeling it. And by glancing at the couple, who keeps eyeing the child a certain way, it doesn't sit well with Hongjoong either.

"Is he always this reserved? Such a sweet boy he is." The woman asked with a smile. It was polite, the way she was cautious of her question, but her smile made Hongjoong feel uncomfortable. Still, he kept his courteous attitude.

"He seems like he'll grow into a fine young man. You know," the male alpha leaned forward with a mega-watt smile that Hongjoong has seen on multiple businessmen alike. "My wife and I have adopted two other children, and we absolutely _adore_ them that we'd thought taking one more in wouldn't hurt."

He's also seen that smile on philanthropists who shake hands with children they won't remember.

Hongjoong has eyed their clothes since they walked in; the man's Armani suit and tie with a watch that probably cost the center itself, and the woman wearing a white fitted dress with a suit jacket made with the most delicate thread. The minute they walked through the front gate, Wooyoung whispered, "She looks like the type to take charity cases and claim credit for better living, but she won't give to a poor man in the street." And from the way she eyed some of the children playing outside, moving her gazes from their clothes to their faces, he knew he wasn't wrong. 

So seeing her eyes stop at Yongsun, the upturn of her lip, Hongjoong knew it was already a problem. 

"What do you think, Yongsun?" Hongjoong turns to the child, who finally looks up to meet his eyes. He first glances at the couple, then to Hongjoong, and shakes his head. "I don't like them, hyung." He says softly.

From the corner of his eye, Hongjoong could see the woman's eyebrow quirk. 

"Why not, sweetheart? We can give you anything you want." Her voice was light with a definite edge. "I mean surely you'd want to be with people that can take care of anything you desire."

_Charity case._

But Yongsun wouldn't let up, and instead had a fistful of Hongjoong's shirt underneath the table. "I don't want them, hyung." He looks up at Hongjoong with wide eyes. "They don't smell nice."

Yongsun looks to the woman, then to the man who now had his arms crossed in front of him. His bright smile thinned out. "They don't smell like ajusshi."

Hongjoong patted the younger's head, pursing his lips at the mention of Seonghwa as the woman scoffed, leaning back on the chair and glaring at the omega. "So this is how you raise these kids before getting them adopted? Where are there manners?"

Hongjoong's eye twitches, but the polite smile on his face doesn't let up even if he wants to curse up a storm. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He wasn't. "I'm afraid we can't let Yongsun be taken in your care if he doesn't want to."

"Why does the kid have any say in this? As if he knows what's best for him at his age. Besides," the alpha remarks, raising an eyebrow at how Yongsun's clothes slightly swallowed his figure and leftover marks on his neck that has yet to go away. "I'm certain _we_ can fix whatever issues this child has. If it's special needs he wants, then we can pay it for him."

In the background, something falls onto the kitchen floor, and Hongjoong hears the distant " _fucking assholes"_ that sounded distinctly like Jongho.

Feeling his blood boil, he holds Yongsun's hand that was gripping his shirt and drops his kind facade. 

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you to take in a child if we believe that you are incapable of taking care of them." Hongjoong squeezes his hold. "And his consent in the matter means _everything_ for the process, and if Yongsun chooses not to, then it's final."

The woman was seething in her seat, her earrings jiggling from her tapping her foot irritated. Her husband released a long sigh as if he was dealing with a nuisance at work.

"Whatever. Let's go, Byungchul." 

With a roll of her eyes, the omega wife abruptly stood up and marched to the exit with her husband in toll. Hongjoong and Yongsun stood watching at the table, the older clenching his fists as anger was simmering in his gut. 

Just as they opened the door, the lady paused and spun around to look at Hongjoong one more time, then to Yongsun before letting out an ugly snort. 

"Good luck finding someone willing to adopt _that_ broken child."

And with that, she swiveled around to continue walking out the center, her husband giving Hongjoong a smirk before following her. As soon as they were out, Jongho emerged from the kitchen, staring out the window with a glare. "Those fucking _assholes._ " 

"Jongho, language," Hongjoong warned. But he too wanted to say the same things albeit louder. The amount of rage flooding his body made him want to grab that woman by the hair and throw her into the ground because _how dare she._ How fucking _dare_ she call Yongsun a broken child.

"What? It's true! That rich whore needs to get put in her place."

Hongjoong was about to warn him again when small hands tugged on his cotton shirt. When he looked down at Yongsun, the younger had his gaze to the table instead of him. His orange scent smelled a little sour.

"Is that why no one likes me, sunbae? Cause I'm broken?" 

The question breaks Hongjoon's heart to a million pieces, and he picks up Yongsun to place him on his lap. " _No, no_ , no baby. Never think that way about yourself."

"But isn't that why the other family said no to me too?" He was now clutching onto the front of Hongjoong's shirt. Yongsun's eyes were dry of tears, but there was something tragic in them that went beyond normal sadness. "Am I weird, sunbae? Is that it?"

He clutches Hongjoong's shirt tighter.

"How come no one wants me?"

_"Why don't you want me, dad?"_

Hongjoong swallows the lump in his throat as he suddenly finds himself staring down at a younger version of himself, covered with bruises and a black eye that hasn't healed in two weeks. His younger version is shaking, gazing up at Hongjoong with an emptiness that makes him feel like he's _choking_. He doesn't realize he's shaking until he feels a hand on his shoulder, waking him up from his daze. "Hyung, you okay?"

At once, Hongjoong's back at present. 

Yongsun was now looking up at him worriedly, and Jongho was squeezing his shoulder with the same face. Taking a deep breath, he pats Jongho's hand before holding Yongsun by his cheeks.

"Listen to me," he murmurs. "Don't you _ever_ say that about yourself. Just because those bad people said those things about you doesn't make them true." He caressed the smaller's face, smoothing out his hair. "You're loved here, okay? Everyone here likes you just fine, right, Jongho?"

"Of course! 

"And ajusshi?" Yongsun's eyes filled with hope. "Does ajusshi like me?"

Hongjoong thinks of the way Seonghwa always gazes at Yongsun with absolute respect, never treating him like a little child, but a tiny human. And he does this thing where he ruffles Yongsun's hair with a silent nod, and its enough for Yongsun to know that he's appreciated. That he doesn't need words to _know_.

"Yes," Hongjoong finally answers. His heart feels warm. "I'm sure ajusshi likes you very much."

That lets Yongsun break out into a smile for the first time since the couple left, and Jongho lets out a sigh of relief. "Now, there's that happiness! Also, please don't repeat any of the words I just said, or else Wooyoung hyung will hit me," Jongho warns, causing the other two to giggle at him. 

Suddenly, Yunho's running into the room where the small group was with panting breath. 

"Hongjoong hyung, there's another person here for adoption."

Handing Yongsun over to Jongho, Hongjoong stands up from his seat and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought we were done for all the appointments today? There shouldn't be anyone else coming."

Catching his breath, Yunho replied, "I told him that, but he said he really wanted to come by, and he's been a little persistent about it." He gives the older a particular look. "He's here by himself."

Hongjoong's eyebrows creased further, but Jongho asked, "Does he seem like a pedophile?"

"Not at all. Honestly, the guy looks similar to the husband of the couple earlier. Maybe just less money." He nods his head to the window, where the omegas spotted the tall figure behind the gate where Wooyoung kept glancing at him. His shoulders were tense, and from where Hongjoong could see, the male seemed dressed in business casual like he just got off work. 

He turns to Yunho. 

"Let me handle this." He says. "We shouldn't make quick judgments like this, or else no one would be willing to even get near this place." He starts walking out of the center, with Yunho following behind. Jongho took Yongsun to the kitchen to get him a snack.

When Hongjoong opened the front door, he makes eye contact with the male who simply waved politely. By his side, Yunho pulled on his gray sleeve. "Are you sure about this, hyung?"

Keeping his gaze locked, Hongjoong nodded. "Let's find out what he wants."

* * *

To say that Seonghwa was on edge was a bit of an understatement.

Yeosang can see it, in the way Seonghwa's eyebrows crease as he reads the company files. Also, Yeosang knows Seonghwa's restless when his kills are a little more bloody. When the slice of one of his investor's underlings necks was more brutal than a clean swipe. San and Mingi can feel it too when the eldest sits in the car in complete silence, only staring out of the window.

So yeah, Yeosang can see it.

"What's wrong?"

It takes a second for Seonghwa to realize the question was directed towards him. "Huh, what?"

Rolling his eyes, Yeosang crossed his arms as he leaned back on the sofa. "You've been out of it since you left the center yesterday. What happened?"

Seonghwa sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I heard something yesterday. Like a camera." He folded his hands in front of him. "I think someone took a picture of Hongjoong and me." 

Straightening up, Yeosang widened his eyes. "You _think,_ or you know?"

"I _know,_ Yeosang. I'm not deaf," the alpha remarked, huffing. "But I don't know who could have done it."

The office became quiet as they sat with their thoughts, Seonghwa shuffling through papers aimlessly. Before either of them could speak, the phone started ringing. Yeosang watched as Seonghwa answered the call, his facial expressions moving from apprehensive about annoying in a matter of seconds. He runs his hands through his hair with another sigh and says, "Alright, I'll take care of it." And he hangs up the phone with a little force. 

"Who was it?"

"One of the other branch leaders. My brother called for a meeting with all the other leaders. He wants us to share our plans for the enterprise." He tusked, rubbing his temple. "The guy was just as annoyed as I was.'

Yeosang hums, staring down at his tablet in thought before he says, "How about I go to the center for you today? Maybe see if there's anything suspicious."

Seonghwa immediately looks up, eyeing at how serious Yeosang was being. "Let me go with you. It'll be better if I-"

"And have you overwhelm the adoption center with your alpha stress and telling them about a possible stalker? No, thanks." He waves him off dismissively. "Besides, you know I can handle these types of things better than you can." He crosses his arms with a raised judgemental eyebrow. "You're too messy."

" _Alright,_ alright, fine. I'll go off to the meeting while you handle the rest. Take Mingi with you, and let me know if you find anything."

Yeosang nods as Seonghwa gets up from his chair, putting on his suit jacket. Staring at the older, seeing the way he rolled his shoulders to ease off the stiffness, Yeosang thinks back to the Seonghwa he knew a few years ago. His emotions that were usually held by a tight rope, guarded against any outsiders coming in, were now freely roaming without him knowing it. The whole division could see it, a bizarre sight to see, but Yeosang has already seen enough.

"Hyung," he uttered softly. And Seonghwa swiftly turned to face him, knowing that he only ever called him hyung when it's something serious. 

"Remember when I bumped into an old friend a few months ago? The one that became a doctor and now has a wife and kid?"

Seonghwa looked confused. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Yeosang continued, "That guy used to be a drug addict. There wasn't a day when he wasn't high off something or mindlessly taking any drug open to him. He told me it took a long time to get his shit together, but he got it. He made it." He fiddles with his pistol before putting it in his holster. 

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

With a sigh, Yeosang locks his gaze with Seonghwa's. "I'm just saying hyung," he straightens his jacket. "Change can be a good thing if you allow it to be." 

Seonghwa stays rooted at his desk as Yeosang makes his way to the door. "And don't worry about your omega," he calls out. "I'll call you when I find something." And with that, Yeosang was gone. Huffing, Seonghwa shook his head as he put his hands on his hips, already preparing for the headache of the meeting. When he looks out the window, he gets lost in his thoughts again. Letting Yeosang's words sink in, he wonders about Hongjoong. Wondering what he was up to, wonders if Yongsun was okay. As he sees the sun slowly set, he wonders what he was doing himself.

* * *

Hongjoong ignored the looks from Wooyoung as he opened the gates to greet the male. With a silent sniff, the man was a beta with a scent that smelled something familiar. A little more aged maybe, but Hongjoong couldn't tell. 

Holding the gate open but blocking the way, he politely smiled and nodded his head. "Hello, Yunho told me you wanted to see the kids?"

Straight to the point. To see him get off-balanced. 

The beta smiled back, "Yes, I'm truly sorry for coming unplanned. My wife's flooded with work, so I told her I could at least check the place for her." The man's posture was relaxed as he easily mirrored Hongjoon's smile. 

"Did Yunho tell you we have people in mostly through appointments?"

"He did, but I just hoped you guys wouldn't mind a quick walk-in? It won't take long, I promise." He held his hands up in surrender. "It's just...my wife, and I have been dealing with problems having a kid, and we thought it was better to adopt instead, you know?" And he scratched the back of his neck, the tiny smile on his lips slightly somber. 

Oh. Hongjoong feels incredibly attacked. 

Internally slapping himself for letting some of his guards down, he sighs a little as he opens the gate wider. "I think we can make an exception today," he says. 

The beta's smile went wider. "Thank you so much!" And he goes in, with Hongjoong walking next to him after closing the gate. 

Walking through the gravel path across the yard, Hongjoong kept glancing at the man next to him. The scent from his gland was barely noticeable, but it smelled like something Hongjoong had scented before. A little stronger maybe, like an oak tree? Or maybe sage.

"You must take great care of all these kids. They all seem to be enjoying themselves." 

"Of course. We give all the children here the love they deserve." Hongjoong replied proudly.

The male hummed, his hands behind his back as they stood at the patio of the center, watching the kids with Wooyoung gathered in a circle for a little game. From inside the building, Hongjoong could hear the bustling of Yunho and Jongho, but he keeps his focus on the beta beside him. "Is there any kid that seems nice to you?" Hongjoong asked politely. The male hummed, his gaze looking across the field. It was as if he was calculating the entire space in his head. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure if-"

"Yongsun, get back here!" 

Yongsun was running from Yunho's clutches, giggling as his face was covered in chocolate icing. When he runs out the center and takes a turn, he bumps into the beta's leg before falling on his butt with a thud. When the small boy looks up, he's met with the stare of the older man, a sharp gaze in his eyes. "Yongsun, are you okay? And what happened to your face?" Hongjoong moved to kneel in front of the boy who got up from his fall. 

"Jongho hyung gave me a slice of cake to eat, but I wanted more, so I took another one." He then glances at the other male, who's gaze never left him. With a quick sniff, Yongsun's eye widened. "You smell funny."

"Yongsun! Don't be rude to our guest." Yunho reprimanded. But Yongsun retook another whiff, and he wrinkled his nose. "You smell funny." He makes a face towards the beta. "Do I know you?"

"Alright, that's enough, Yongsun," Yunho says, grabbing him under his arms and gives the other two a sheepish smile. "Excuse the interruption. Please continue with your conversation." And he disappears back into the center. When Hongjoong gets up and turns to the beta, the male was texting on his phone with lightning speed before catching his eye with a bashful grin. "Sorry, it seems like one of my co-workers need me for an emergency. I did also say this would be quick." He puts away his phone in his pocket.

"Are you sure you don't want to meet some of the other kids, at least? It would be good to get acquainted with them first hand." Hongjoong asked, but the beta shook his head. "It's alright. This visit was more than enough." He holds out his hand. 

"Thank you for taking the time to let me visit." Hongjoong shakes his hand, noting the slight roughness on his palm. "No problem. Please do call for an appointment next time so you and your wife can come together."

"Of course," the beta replies. And yeah, Hongjoong's a little concerned when the beta glances at the door where Yongsun and Yunho went through before leaving, but he tries not to overthink it. He guesses it's his instincts warning him. 

_Or the fact that Yongsun has been made exclusively for Seonghwa._

The man gives a little wave before walking out the gate, closing it behind him. Hongjoong sighs to himself as the male enters his car and drives off, a trail of smoke left behind. His distinct scent is still soft in the air, just lingering where the omega was standing. _Flowers_ _...and aged wood,_ Hongjoong thinks to himself. 

When he goes back inside the center, scolding all three of Yunho, Jongho, and Yongsun, he tries not to dwell on it. 

As Mingi pulls up to the center, Yeosang gets out of the car and steps onto the pavement. He fans away the light smoke billowing around him and eyes the iron gate in front of him. 

"Huh, that's funny."

"What is it?"

Yeosang steps closer to the gate, and with a slight push, it opens up to reveal the small adoption center. He turns to Mingi, "I thought they usually lock this? Aren't they extremely cautious?"

Mingi shrugs, "Maybe one of them just forgot-"

"Excuse me," A voice startles Yeosang, and he turns to face a taller boy with blonde hair looking down at him. "May I help you?"

Before Yeosang could say anything, Mingi yells out, "Good to see you again, blondy!" 

The tall boy's eyes widened before clearing his throat with a blush—an _omega._ "My name's Yunho. Idiot." Though he mumbles the last part to himself. Yeosang chuckles softly. "Sorry about him. He's a lot more coherent than this most of the time. I'm Yeosang, by the way," he holds out his hand. "Seonghwa had me come here to take his place cause he's busy for the day."

The omega shakes his hand, albeit a little warily. "Are you also a highly intimidating and weird alpha like the rest of them?" 

Yeosang raises his eyebrows and takes a glance at Mingi, who was giving them a cheeky grin from the driver's seat of the Mercedes. When he turns back, he says exasperated, "I'm probably the sanest one out of all of them, so no need to worry." 

Yunho seemed to like his answer and let him through, ignoring the " _hey!"_ from the car and shutting the gate. 

Once inside, Yeosang was a little impressed at how well cared for the land was. There was lots of greenery, and he spots another male--omega he assumed, helping some of the kid's water the plants in the garden. "So did Seonghwa sent you to be like a bodyguard or something?" 

He turns to Yunho, who was gazing at him curiously. Yeosang shrugs, his trained eyes sweeping the area for anything that may seem suspicious. "Something like that. He's a little obsessed with this place if you haven't noticed." He joked. That causes Yunho to laugh as they walk towards the center, their footsteps crunching on the gravel. "More like _someone,_ if you ask me." He walks a little faster before turning to Yeosang, "I'll let Hongjoong know you're here." And the taller jogs ahead and enters the center.

Yeosang takes his time, analyzing any open spots or possible places where there could be an intruder. He gives the nod to the omega in the garden who does the same before providing attention back to the children. When he starts walking up to the front entrance, Yeosang reaches the top of the patio stairs when he catches it. A scent was lingering in the air that smelled too recent. It was familiar, and it sends Yeosang on high alert as he steps forward to where the smell seemed most potent, standing near the end of the patio where it became more prominent. He _knows_ this scent.

"You must be Hongjoong's new bodyguard."

A melodic voice interrupts his thinking and faced with a man who was maybe a centimeter taller, but his baby face told him that he was probably younger than he was. 

Jongho, who was staring back at the stranger, was almost starstruck at how _pretty_ he was. Almost otherwordly gorgeous. And his summer scent mixed with mangoes was warm and inviting that he felt like getting closer just to scent it better. Yeosang was fairing the same, rose water, and ivy tickling his nose before he realized he asked a question. 

"Yes, I am." He finally answers. Pinching himself behind his back in the arm to fight the distraction, he lets the new scent put him back in control. "Have you had visitors recently? The front door was left open when I got here." He asked, trying to look inconspicuous. Jongho blinks before a light bulb lights over this head. "Ah, you must be smelling the guy that was here before you came. He was somewhat weird." The omega scrunched his nose, and Yeosang, for a few seconds, is reminded of a bear. "How long was he here?"

"Not too long, honestly. The man left as soon as he came too."

Yeosang's eyebrows furrowed as he looked across the area again, his instincts searching for at least a sign that something was off. But to no avail, the grounds and the surrounding area looked untouched. 

"I'm just glad Yongsun didn't piss him off."

The name has Yeosang spinning around to face the omega, the crease in his forehead deepening. "He met a kid?"

Jongho nodded. "Yongsun didn't like him very much, though. He said he smelled funny, something about medicine or flowers." 

_Oh_ _no_.

"Would it be something like...sage, maybe?" Yeosang asked, but his body was thrumming with high alert. Jongho, however, didn't notice his slight distress as he exclaims, "Yeah! That's what it was. Although," he looks thoughtful for a second. "Maybe old sage? Like something close to a tree."

Jongho looks to the male and sees him clenching his fists tightly. "Um, are you okay?" He takes a step closer, the summer scent smoldering now it spiked from Yeosang's stress levels increase.

"Hey Jongho, is that the guy?"

They both turn towards Hongjoong, who walked up to them with a smile. He gives Yeosang an apologetic look. "You don't have to do this. Seonghwa can just visit whenever he's free." 

_That's not the problem;_ is what Yeosang wants to say. Looking at the new omega, he could see why Seonghwa became enamored with him; bright red hair with delicate features that bordered feline and sharp. Finally meeting him, though, didn't dissipate the concerns building in him as the sage scent was slowly disappearing. He forces out a smile that he hopes looks polite enough. "I've already told Yunho who I am, but you can call me Yeosang. And don't worry about it. I think it was a good idea for me to stop by." With his hands in his pockets, he grips his phone tightly. "I can at least update him on how everyone here is doing."

"Sheesh, he's like our dad or something," Jongho mutters. 

Yeosang checks his watch and sighs from the time. It was already getting into the late afternoon, so he knows Seonghwa's meeting was about to end soon. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to step outside real quick."

Yeosang quickly walks back out of the gate to the car, where Mingi had the seat propped back. Seeing the tension on the alpha's face, he moved upright quickly. "What happened? Did you find anything?"

Yeosang's already dialing up Seonghwa's number before asking, "Was the meeting today for branch members only? Is no one else supposed to be with them?"

Mingi furrowed his eyebrows. "San texted me saying that supervisors aren't allowed to be in the board room, so it's just the higher-ups in there. Why?"

Just then, Seonghwa picked up the call.

_"Yeosang, good timing. The meeting just ended-"_

"Jung Tae-Geun, your brother's right-hand man."

Yeosang hears the quick inhale on the other line, and Mingi's eyes widened.

"His scent was so soft I almost missed it, but fuck, _Seonghwa_ _,_ " He pressed.

"Tae-Geun was _here_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late update. Just finished the last of this college semester's work and I'm fucking DONE WITH IT ALL!! Now, I can actually work on this fanfic. Anyways, I did warn that this chapter was going to hurt. So be prepared (sorry not sorry). And as always, let me know what you think; I love it when you guys give comments down below about your thoughts on the chapter. I'll also be replying to your comments from the last chapter as soon as I can. Again, so sorry for the delay, and hope all of you are safe and well during this crisis. 😭
> 
> Until the next reading loves.  
> <3 <3

Tae-Geun didn't expect to visit an adoption center that day.

But then again, he didn't expect to be following those orders by a man who took an interest in his brother's affairs, just to see what he was up to. 

And was he expecting not just one, but a _household_ filled with omegas? Certainly not. 

Still, he chuckles to himself as he received a text from his boss, a bonus sent to his bank account. 

Spying, he guessed, didn't hurt too much.

* * *

"Our stocks have been rising since our ally in Japan agreed with the conditions, though I can't trust the yakuza to keep up with them."

Seonghwa huffed, bored out of his mind as he listened to the men in the room ramble on about gains. Leaning back on his chair, he eyed each of the branch members till they stopped at his brother and father sitting at the end of the long table across from him, listening to the west branch brag about their Europe deal hitting off.

"I thought the politician didn't like you?"

"He doesn't like _me_ , but he liked the money." 

A few chuckles in the room and all Seonghwa could think about was Hongjoong. 

_What would he say in a meeting like this? He'd probably hate it, complaining about old men problems._

His thoughts lead him to chuckle to himself, catching his brother's attention. 

"And what about you, Seonghwa? I heard Spain still isn't happy with you after what you pulled." Their gazes locked in a battle as Seonghwa clenched his fists under the table, his brother's smug grin eating his face. He would have said something too if it wasn't for Seonghwa's father clearing his throat. "As far as I'm concerned, the chairman has already moved on from the situation and told me himself the mess cleared up faster anyway. It's handled fine." He gives a slight nod to Seonghwa, who only purses his lips. Sungwoo, on the other hand, clenched his jaw. 

"If I may ask, sir," said one of the members. "But I think everyone here would like to know your plans for the possible successor of the company?" He gestured to everyone in the room, their heads collectively nodding. "We understand you're going to retire in a few years, and we'd at least like to prepare for when that happens."

Seonghwa's father exhales through his nose as he looked at each one of the leaders. 

"I understand your worries, but as far as I'm concerned, retirement is still a long way to go for me. The plans can wait." He folds his hands on the table as he held a serious gaze across the room. "There is no rush for who the successor will be, and that I only ask that you all continue your work without plaguing yourselves with these thoughts. And as of now, I'd like to handle the matter first between my sons and me before giving you an official answer." Seonghwa's father glanced between the two boys, smiling lightly at them. 

"Just know that whoever I leave the company with is someone I trust wholeheartedly, and I can also trust you to do the same."

A murmur of agreements broke through the room, and Seonghwa avoided his family's gaze to stare down at his shoes, wondering if Yeosang was at the center already. 

"So. Are there any more questions?" Sungwoo asked, though his gaze stayed heavily on Seonghwa. No one answered as the eldest park nodded his head. "Then it's settled for today. Thank you for coming." 

With a chorus of groans, Seonghwa gets up from his seat and walks out first, nodding his head to the other members. Entering the hallway, he greets the other underlings of the branch leaders shortly, ignoring the sneers from his brother's group of runts. When he reached a walkway connecting to the other enterprise building, he felt his phone vibrate and sighed when he saw Yeosang's name.

"Yeosang good timing, the meeting just ended-"

Seonghwa suddenly stops, pausing in the middle of the walkway as he turns back around to see his brother laughing with his father about something. He feels his hand shaking as he hears Yeosang's voice go through his ear while his eyes follow his brother's movements. "I got it. I'll be there soon." And he hangs up quickly and walks back towards the group, his intense scent making the other workers make way for him. Sungwoo and their father turn to face him, and his father's eyebrows furrow in concern. "Son, what's wrong?"

He doesn't address him as he keeps his gaze locked on Sungwoo. "May I speak with hyung for a minute? It's for something important."

And the bastard just raises a manicured eyebrow at him before shrugging. "Fine by me." Sungwoo bumps into his shoulder as he walks past him, making his way towards a smaller room right down the hall and going in. Seonghwa was about to follow when his father grabs his wrist. "Take care of this civilly," he warns. The elder glances at the other members who were glancing back their way. "We don't need any trouble with the other members."

Truthfully, Seonghwa doesn't give a fuck how they feel. Still, he nods in respect and lets the hand go, glaring down at people in his way and going inside the room his brother walked in. 

" _So_ little brother, what brings you-"

"How did Tae-Geun find them?"

Sungwoo pauses, sitting on the long table and shrugging his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He says, but a grin was building on his face.

Seonghwa moves to stand in front of him, fists clenching at his sides.

" _How,_ " he takes a step forward with eyes gleaming gold. "Did he _find them?_ "

Sungwoo keeps a leveled gaze as his grin gets wider. "It's really not that hard, little brother. For someone as careful as you," he lifts a hand to dust off some lint on Seonghwa's jacket, the younger flinching as he does. "You leave too many trails." 

He slaps the other's hands away, growling. Seonghwa takes one more step forward and grabs him by the collar, his firewood scent setting ablaze in the small room. "One hair, off _his head_ , and I'll kill you." He murmurs menacingly. 

"And have our dear father mourn? Nonsense. Though," The older shrugs with a glint in his pupils. "Can't wait to see you try," Sungwoo replies nonchalantly, and he's all smug and smiles that it makes Seonghwa want to punch him through the walls. The old pine and sage scent his brother gives off makes him want to vomit, sharp in his senses like a knife. 

Reluctantly, he lets him go with a deep sigh. "Unless you want a fight between sanctions, don't even _think_ of trying anything else." He looks Sungwoo squarely in the eye. "Father would be disappointed in you." And from the way the grin drops a little on his face, Seonghwa knows he's hit a nerve. But there's nothing else on his mind other than Hongjoong, and a little boy waiting for him every day.

The younger alpha turns and starts walking away when Sungwoo's voice breaks through. 

"He's a sight for sore eyes, that omega."

Seonghwa's hand on the knob tightens from the sweet, disgusting tone.

"He's the kind I'd like to lock up from anyone else. Maybe handcuffed somewhere nicely-" 

Before Sungwoo could even finish his sentence, a bullet grazes his ear and pierces the wall behind him. The older blinks unmovingly as Seonghwa shoves his silencer back in his holster and throws open the door, surprising the listening workers on the other side. They quickly move aside to let him through as he rushes off back to the parking lot to get his car, mind racing a million thoughts in a second. _So much for civil,_ he grits. 

Sungwoo, still in the conference room, bolsters out a laugh. 

* * *

Yeosang takes back his phone and smiles politely at Hongjoong.

"If at any point something happens, just call Seonghwa or me. We'll be down here as soon as we can."

Hongjoong looks down at the added numbers, then to Yeosang with slight concern. "I know you probably won't tell me but, is everything okay? I can sense your distress."

Yeosang purses his lips as he pockets his phone and shakes his head, still keeping his polite smile in hopes of easing the omega. "I'm sorry, Hongjoong, but it's not my place to say." And he can't deny that he feels bad, in the way Hongjoong's eyebrows crease a little more, but the other just gives him a grin. "And I'm guessing Seonghwa will?" 

_Oh, he will,_ Yeosang thinks. 

Glancing behind the omega, he sees one of the other boys - Jongho? - looking out to them. When he catches his eye, the omega squeaks and runs away from the window of the center. _Cute._

"Thank you for coming, though I wish Seonghwa didn't have to send you like this. Missing a day of not being here isn't that big of a deal." Hongjoong chuckles. 

Yeosang could only shrug, unwilling to tell him that it _is_ a big of a deal when it comes to Seonghwa, but still, he says nothing about it. Just then, one of the other omegas who was tending to the gardens walks up to the pair, eyeing Yeosang as he stood to Hongjoong's side. "Another pretty alpha." He remarks.

"Wooyoung, be _nice_."

Yeosang raises an eyebrow at the cheeky male before he lets a full-blown grin on his face, recognizing who this omega was. "I'll let San know you called him pretty." And it causes Hongjoong and him to laugh as Wooyoung sputters, ' _I'm not calling him pretty!'_

Suddenly, Yeosang feels his phone vibrate, and he pulls it out to see a text message.

_"Be there in 2 minutes. Check the perimeter when I get there."_

With a sigh, Yeosang looks up to the two omegas. "Seonghwa's coming." His words have the two omegas pause. "He's going to be here soon, and Mingi and I have to stop by a store near here. I think he's getting hungry." It wasn't a _total_ lie, considering Mingi was complaining earlier. He turns to Hongjoong and internally sighs, knowing Seonghwa might kill him or this.

"You have the right to ask Seonghwa if you're still curious about things."

Hongjoong's mouth opens, but he bites down on his lip. "I don't know if I should. I mean, I don't think he's willing to tell me much either." He lets out an awkward laugh while looking away. 

"I mean, Yeosang's right, hyung," Wooyoung nudged him on the side. "I'm sure the alpha would tell you anything."

Just then, the small group can hear a speeding car driving up the hill and into their lane before parking right outside the gate. 

"I guess that's my cue," Yeosang mumbles to himself. He turns to the omegas and bows politely, already sensing the aura coming from Seonghwa. "Until next time." When he glances at the center's window, he waves slightly at the other two omegas and walks back to the front gate just as Seonghwa gets out of his car. The older places a hand on his shoulder and leans in close, firewood scent reaching intense levels.

"Circle the entire block for any hidden cameras or anyone seeming suspicious. Find a camera and destroy it immediately, but don't shoot a person on sight."

"Got it." Yeosang nods, and Seonghwa pats his shoulder before moving away. Before he walks through the gate, Yeosang calls out.

"Hyung."

Seonghwa turns to him. Yeosang's lips thin out as he says, "Don't let your anger take over you."

The older stares at him or a few seconds before nodding, and goes inside, closing the gate behind him. Yeosang sighs as he gets in the car with Mingi staring at the front entrance. 

"He's going to blow up in there, isn't he."

Yeosang thought about saying something but instead shook his head.

"Just drive. We got work to do."

Mingi stayed silent as he pulled out of the parking lot and made a turn, beginning to circle the block with Yeosang staring out the window to look for any cameras Tae-Geun may have left behind.

He pushes down his thoughts about Seonghwa, knowing he can worry about it later.

* * *

Hongjoong has met irritated alphas before. 

His father was one of them, as well as guys in the streets who had short tempers and would blow a fuse right where they were standing. 

But he's never seen Seonghwa as intense as he was now, his firewood scent that used to be a calming wave was now a fuse burning brighter as he got closer. The sun had already set a while ago, and maybe it was the new night that made Seonghwa more intimidating than before. 

Staying rooted at the spot, Seonghwa moves to stand right in front of him with eyes solely on the omega. Sensing the tension, Wooyoung mutters, "I'll be inside if you need me." He lightly touches Hongjoong's arm and goes inside the center, pushing Yunho and Jongho in as they try to overhear.

It left just Hongjoong and Seonghwa facing each other, with Seonghwa's tense shoulders making the omega worried.

"I'm guessing the meeting went bad?" Hongjoong tried to joke. But Seonghwa didn't crack a smile or even his regular teasing grin. He stared down at Hongjoong as if he'd disappear.

After a few minutes, Seonghwa finally utters quietly. "It was fine." 

"Ah, I see." Hongjoong kicks the pebbles away and keeps his gaze on the ground, avoiding Seonghwa's intense gaze. Maybe for the first time since they've known each other, Hongjoong has never felt so small, tiny with Seonghwa. Even though Seonghwa has always held an air of alpha with him, he never made it overwhelming as others have done. Until now.

"Hongjoong." Seonghwa murmurs, his voice stern. 

The quiet, tense tone in his voice made him look up to meet his gaze. 

"Close down the center."

Hongjoong blinks, taken aback. "What? What do you-"

"I need you to close down the center for a few days and stay somewhere safe where no one can find you-"

"Seonghwa, _wait._ What's going on?" Hongjoong urgently asked. 

Seonghwa moves and grabs him by the shoulders, tightening his grasp on the omega. "I need you to trust me, Hongjoong. Just close the center for a few days, and then you can come back."

"But _why,_ Seonghwa? What happened-"

"Just _do as I say,_ Honjoong!" Seonghwa finally snapped at him.

Hongjoong flinched, but with a growl, he pushed Seonghwa away to let him go. His arms felt sore from the death grip. "No! I'm not going to close this place just because _you_ said to!" Hongjoong snapped back. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

The two glared at each other as Hongjoong clenched his fists, unwilling to back down. He watched Seonghwa's chest rise and fall with heavy breathing, could see the tick on his forehead from his anger. 

"You had a visitor earlier. A man." There was a dark glint in his eye. "Smelled something like me? Maybe older?"

Still seething with anger, Hongjoong thinks back to the unexpected beta from before. "Yeah, so?"

"Did he do anything to you? Was there anything suspicious?" Seonghwa pressed.

"Seonghwa, he just wanted to see the kids-"

"Which of the kids?" Seonghwa took a step forward. Hongjoong, despite his anger, instinctively took a step back. " _Which_ of the kids, Hongjoong?"

Hongjoong wanted to retort, wanting to tell him that he didn't even get to say _hi_ to any of the children until he remembers Yongsun. Seeing Hongjoong's face change, Seonghwa took another step forward, firewood scent spiking. 

"He saw Yongsun, didn't he." He said darkly. "He fucking _met-_ "

"He didn't even say anything to the kid! Yongsun is perfectly fine!" Hongjoong yelled. 

"No, it's not, Hongjoong! Do you even know what kind of danger you've put that child in?!"

The omega's strawberry smell projected out of him like a spear, stress levels turning the scent sour that was irritating Seonghwa even more. 

Hongjoong stared at him, chest heaving from his outburst as Seonghwa's eyes gleamed.

"How do you know who he is?" He murmured, his hands shaking. 

"That's not imp-"

" _Tell me, Seonghwa_ ," Hongjoong growled, his eyes gleaming blue at the alpha. 

Seonghwa stared back with his own eyes shining pure gold as he bared his teeth. " _Do as I say and close down the center, omega._ "

Hongjoong visibly flinched, Seonghwa's alpha voice sending chills down his spine from how dark and commanding it was. 

_I told you to do what I fucking say, Hongjoong._

A distant past, memory lodged deep into his brain had him reeling on himself, and suddenly, Hongjoong feels tears in the brim of his eyes. With blurry vision, he feels transported back in time, in a painful place that he can remember the bruises, the blood. He can feel his hands trembling, and when he faces the alpha, Seonghwa in front of him was like looking at a stranger.

"I thought you'd be different," he whispered. "I thought you were better, but you're not." He looked away, trying to blink back the tears. "You're just like every other alpha."

And Seonghwa, who felt Hongjoong's words slice through his chest, chuckles cynically with a hint of despair.

"I've _always_ been this way, Hongjoong. How naive can you be?"

_Stop it._

"Did you really think that I'm nothing like all the sleazy bastards you see walking down the street? Did I fulfill your simple alpha fantasies?"

_Stop hurting him._

Seonghwa's eyes seemed to shine brighter as he moved towards the omega. "How would you feel, Hongjoong, if I told you I'd killed people before? Shot them right in their head without blinking? Or snapped their neck with my bare hands?" With each step he takes, Hongjoong takes one back. 

_Stop Seonghwa._

"Or how would you feel if I told you I've burned down buildings with bodies inside? Or that the man who walked in here comes from a place capable of killing you and _every single living thing_ in this center? That I'm just the same as them?" He backs Hongjoong up until his back hits the long column of the front porch, something feral in him enjoying the fear in the Hongjoong's eyes. 

"Please, stop-"

"How would you _feel,_ Hongjoong, if I told you how many times I've imagined pinning you down and _fucking you_ until you couldn't take it anymore? Owning you and _taking_ you _every single night_ , holding your body underneath me. Just like every other alpha would." 

Hongjoong's whole body was trembling as Seonghwa's hands gripped tightly onto his hips, keeping him against the column with a low rumble in his chest. The hold that used to make him feel safe and warm now felt constricting. Like cold chains locking him in place. " _Answer me, omega._ "

With labored breath, Hongjoong lifted his quivering fist against Seonghwa's chest, his own heart racing from everything the alpha had said. He wants to vomit, cry, reach out to Seonghwa and shake him before shaking himself because _what has he gotten himself into? What danger has this man brought? What has he done?_

Swallowing down the lump in his throat and betrayal in his chest, he whispers, "Leave."

Hongjoong locks eyes with Seonghwa as tears finally stream down his face. "Please, leave. And don't come back."

Seonghwa's eyes widened minuscule before letting out a cruel grin, ignoring the urge to wipe his tears away. "Someone can kill you." He said. "Someone will come, and I won't be there." 

It stung, to say it out loud. And Hongjoong clenched his fists harder, fighting against the omega in him wanting to back down because he _can't._ Not again. 

"You're not my alpha." _I thought you could be._ "I don't need you."

And something deep in Seonghwa released a fury he's never felt before, the alpha in him growling and gnawing that the omega in front of him just rejected him. Hongjoong had denied all of him.

The wicked grin was still on his face as he let him go and stepped back, the strawberry scent around him filled with sadness and pain. "Of course, you don't." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Have it your way, then." 

With one last look at him, Seonghwa turns around and walks away, each step on the gravel feeling heavier as he reaches the front gate. As Seonghwa was getting further, Hongjoong _still_ feels that damn pull telling him to run after him. To ask him to stay. That whatever's heading their way, they can handle it together.

But he doesn't. 

Once the front gate shuts harshly, Hongjoong falls onto his knees and chokes down the sob ripping out of his chest. He hears the front door of the center swing open, and warm hands wrap around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Wooyoung's scent was sharp against his nose.

"Breathe, hyung." He rubs Hongjoong's back soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

Hongjoong looks at the front gate closed shut, Seonghwa's firewood smell drifting away with the wind, and he feels more tears fall from his face. "No, Wooyoung." He shakes his head, feeling colder than he ever has before.

"It's not."

Parked outside his compound, Seonghwa banged his fists on the steering wheel and growled loudly. His anger was reaching new heights, as well as an indescribable feeling in his chest that grew when he left the adoption center. He ignores the texts from Mingi and San, asking if he was okay. Ignored Yeosang, who asked about Hongjoong.

_Fuck. What have I done?_

Breathing heavily, he leans his head back on the headrest and lightly punches himself where his heart should be. 

Then he picks up the phone and dials his brother's number.

" _What do you want?_ " From his groggy voice, it sounded like his brother was just about to fall asleep.

"If I let you have the company, will you leave those omegas alone?"

The line went silent. Seonghwa thought he hung up before his brother's voice came back a little more awake. "Are you fucking serious?" He asked incredulously. "You'd give up the entire thing, just like that? For that omega?" 

Seonghwa pursed his lips as he closed his eyes. "I guess so."

The line went silent again. Then his brother laughed in disbelief.

"You're pathetic, little brother."

And Sungwoo hangs up the phone.


	9. Extremely Important Notice

Hi guys. Sorry, this isn't a chapter update, but I just really need to get this off my chest. I haven't been writing as well or updating as often as I should have because I've been dealing with a lot of anxiety. Aside from me worrying about COVID-19, I am an Asian living in the United States (specifically a Filipino), and the hate crimes that have been happening to Asians worry me. Whenever my mom or my dad leave the house to buy groceries, it's always a relief that they come back home safely without any issues. Hate crimes have been increasing against Asians, and I like every other HUMAN BEING on this earth would hate to lose a family member or my own life due to people believing that just because of my race, I have the virus no matter what. Racism and hate, no matter who you are, is not okay on ANY level or degree. 

I'm not sure if I'm going to delete this or keep this here, but I felt like this was a good place to vent and be open about my feelings of this current time. 

I will still update this fanfic as soon as I can, and I just needed this time to express myself. 

I hope everyone is staying safe during this crisis, and I only wish health and good days for everyone who's reading this, and to the entire globe. Please take care of yourself, and I'll see you in the next chapter. 


	10. BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER

The next chapter of the fanfic is almost done, but before I post it, I'd like to express some things.

I know that the last message I left here was for the justice of Asian Americans, but now there is a bigger problem that is plaguing the nation. An issue that has always plagued black folk that has brought anguish and pain that demands to be felt. As well, it also demands peace and justice for the lives that have been lost. For the lives, such as **George Flloyd** , who have been lost due to injustice in a system that has not learned from history. Its been decades, years, centuries, and still black folks suffer from oppression. Injustice for one is injustice for all, and no **HUMAN BEING** in this world deserves to die in vain. And I know, my last post from this story was about hate against Asian Americans, but as an Asian myself, I will stand side by side with black lives, because they matter just as equally and to be just as loved as every individual in this universe. For all people of color who have been reading this fanfic, for all black people who are tired of pain and dread and the feeling of helplessness, I'm with you. I don't share the same skin color, nor do I know the depth of police brutality. _However,_ I stand _with_ you. You have every right to demand change and justice and peace. You have every right to feel the emotions you feel. 

I don't know your names. I don't know your faces. I don't know where you are in this world.

But know that I love you, from one human being to another.

Black lives matter, forever and always. There is no if, and's, or but's. 

Sincerely,

from an asian that cares, and won't be silent. 


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest thank you to everyone who sent me support. I'm back and doing okay, but still dealing with thoughts. It just helps a lot that everyone here got my back, as well as my friends and family. More importantly, we got each other's back. After reading the chapter, I have an important note at the end.
> 
> Quick note: trigger warning for violence. Please read at your own discretion, especially during this time. Also please remember that this is just fiction and any scenes of violence are not true.  
> Happy reading <3

Two days. Seonghwa didn't come back for two days.

The omegas and the other kids could feel Hongjoong's mood deteriorating by the minute, as each passing day had his smile slowly disappearing. 

When the adoptees would come in, Wooyoung had to take his place with Yunho because Hongjoong's mood wouldn't help with the adoption of the kids. Yongsun wasn't fairing well either, and Hongjoong, through the living room window, could see the little boy look out to the front gate, waiting for the familiar tall figure to walk through. He hasn't told him what happened, hasn't told Yongsun that ajusshi wasn't coming back anymore. He didn't have the heart.

And frankly, he didn't want to admit it out loud either.

"Hyung?"

Hongjoong blinked a couple of times, then turned his head to Yunho. "Hm? What is it, Ho?" 

The younger stared at him with concern and glanced down at his shirt. "You've been blasting the kitchen sink onto you for five minutes." And when Hongjoong looks down, he yells when he realizes that half of his shirt was getting _soaked_ and turned off the faucet. He looked at the kitchen sink to find that he hasn't even cleaned half of the dishes piled up and sighed heavily. 

"Thanks for the wake-up call, Yunho." He flashes the omega a smile before shaking his head and cleaning the dishes properly. Yunho could only watch as Hongjoong scrubbed the plates harshly, even though he already removed the food stains and bit the bottom of his lip. He wanted to say something, wanted to give some support for the older, then thought against it.

_He'd be stubborn and fight me anyway._

With a sigh, Yunho walks away and goes back to tending the kids. He doesn't get to see Hongjoong wipe off a tear before going back to cleaning. 

On the third day, Wooyoung was outside with kids raking leaves when he hears the kick on the front gate.

Looking up, he holds his breath when he sees the familiar figure on the other side, and a gust of wind brings back the scent that has stained the front porch. He makes eye contact with the visitor, who greets him with a relaxed smile. But Wooyoung felt nothing but dread. The omega nods before turning to the children. "Come on, guys, let's take a break, hm? Go inside to the kitchen, and I'll get Yunho to fix your snacks." 

The children cheered and ran back into the building with Wooyiung following behind with tense shoulders, feeling the stare on his back. When he passes the front door, he immediately bumps into Hongjoong, who catches his gaze. "Wooyoung? What's wrong?"

"Hyung," he grabbed Hongjoong's hands. "The guy's back. From before."

From the look on Hongjoong's face alone, he knew who he was talking about. Hongjoong turns to see the kids in the kitchen with Yunho flittering around, giving the kids cookies and water. And somewhere in the backyard, he hears Jongho taking care of the gardens. 

"Hyung?"

Hongjoong looks back to Wooyoung, who stares at him worriedly. With a heavy sigh, he tugs the younger's hand and releases his calming scent to steady him. "Just stay in here and help with the others. I'll handle it."

He passes through the entrance, ignoring Wooyoung's call behind him as he walks towards the gate. Hongjoong's heart was racing with each step as he drew closer to the beta, shoving down the goosebumps raising in his arms as he opens the front gate. And just like before, he's greeted with the same shy smile that was open and warm. It didn't seem to reach the tiny wrinkles at the edge of his eyes.

"You came back," Hongjoong said, his tone more of a statement than shock. The beta lets out a short laugh while shaking his head. "Yeah, I just thought this place was nice to come back to."

The male's stance was easy going with hands in his pockets, a slouch in his posture that was everything Seonghwa was not. And maybe Hongjoong was a little paranoid, or maybe Seonghwa got through too much in his head. But he couldn't shake the feeling inside that something was wrong with the man in front of him. 

"I thought I told you to make a reservation the last time so there wouldn't be any trouble?"

"I know, but work has been intense lately, and my brother still hasn't found time to come here with me yet."

Hongjoong catches the small detail and tilts his head in confusion, "I thought you said your wife was the one who wanted to be here?"

Just like that, there was a pause in the male's being, and Hongjoong shoved down the fear that was bubbling in his stomach. For a split second, he swore he saw a shift in the beta's eyes before they disappeared in a crescent-shaped eyelid, the beta male rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "Oh, did I say something else? Sorry, I've been going through some things if you haven't noticed."

And Hongjoong did notice. From the way his posture altered to standing much straighter, no longer with his natural grace, Seonghwa's warning was ringing in his head. 

The beta could sense Hongjoong's sudden distress and held up his hands as a surrender. 

"Listen, I mean no harm. I'd just like to get maybe to know one of the kids from the center if that's okay?" He asked politely, but Hongjoong's stress levels rose even higher. He knew preciselywhich child he was referring to. 

"So can I-"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir," Hongjoong said sternly. The beta blinked a few times with shock. "What do you-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in the center. And I've already told you to make an appointment to come here, which you refused to do." 

Hongjoong tried to keep his voice calm, to keep his gaze level headed against the other even when he feels his heart racing a mile. His instincts are yelling warning signs in his head that one step inside of this man in the center, and he won't know what happens next. He won't let any harm come onto Yongsun. 

The beta stares at Hongjoong with a sudden blank expression on his face as he digs his hands into his pockets. The friendly smile he usually held was no longer there. In a blink of an eye, everything about the man had changed. 

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." His voice was void of emotions as he stared Hongjoong down. "I'm just here to see the kid."

Hongjoong bristled. "And _I'm_ saying no. I don't even know your name. Now please leave before I call the authorities. I obviously can't trust in your words if your story doesn't sound straight, and I don't feel safe letting you while surrounded by children." His hand held tightly on the knob of the front gate, standing at the entrance. The beta's eyebrow twitched as he had his tongue in his cheek, giving a one-over of Hongjoong before taking a step forward, his height giving him a few inches taller than the other.

"You're making a _big_ mistake, little omega. I don't like it when people piss me off." 

Hongjoong gulped but didn't move from his spot. 

"Please, leave." 

The two of them locked their eyes in a match, the beta male's eyes now shining red before he let out a low chuckle and shook his head. Then his eyes returned to hazel as he gave the omega a smirk. 

"You've been warned, omega." 

Then he turns around to go back to his car, giving Hongjoong one last glance as he enters the vehicle and swiftly drives away. Hongjoong watches as the car goes back into the main road, and once he's out of sight, he falls onto his knees. Holding onto the gate for support, he feels a panic attack building in his chest as he takes heavy breaths to calm him down. 

_Someone will come, and I won't be there._

Stifling the new sob in his throat, Hongjoong gets up on his wobbly legs and closes the entrance, locking the front gate firmly with shaky fingers. Behind him, he could hear the children laughing while playing tag, Yongsun's cheery voice echoing in the field. The omega leans his forehead on the gate as he tries to calm himself down. Hongjoong pounds on his chest to stop how heavy it felt, but the feeling wouldn't budge. 

"Please, please, please." He pleads quietly into space.

"Please, someone, protect us."

* * *

Yeosang has known Seonghwa for a long time. 

They've known each other since president Park took in an orphan Yeosang into their home to stay, the older man pushing the boy lightly towards his son. Standing in front of younger Seonghwa in his huge _expensive_ room with his old raggedy clothes, Yeosang was ready to be bullied. Despite the kindness of the more former Park, he was prepared to be talked down and humiliated. 

However, he didn't expect a hand to be held in front of his face—a smiling Seonghwa as he looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hello, I'm Seonghwa! What's your name?"

Yeosang blinked in shock before carefully shaking his hand. "I'm Yeosang," he replied shyly. 

Seonghwa stared at him for a bit, and Yeosang was about to ask him what was wrong until the other said, "You're really pretty. How old are you?"

"I'm six."

"Oh! I'm seven!" Seonghwa snickered, as a playful grin made its way onto his face. "That makes me your hyung then."

And Yeosang, who's been alone for a long time, felt something lurch in his chest that this person was someone important. This person, who only looked at him as a dongsaeng instead of a nuisance, was worth standing by. And maybe that's how long Yeosang has kept his promise to the older, that he'd always be there for him.

Now, he's not sure how to.

"You sure you didn't find anything? Anything at all?"

"Sorry, hyung. The neighborhood was clean as could be," Mingi answered regretfully. 

Seonghwa buried his face in his hands as he leaned forward on his desk, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "There's got to be something I just know it. That fucker has always been slick since we met."

The group of alphas sat around the Seoul office, checking the adoption center's neighborhood camera feeds and any person other than Tae-Geun that seemed suspicious. But it was to no avail. 

"You didn't see anything when you went inside the center?" Yeosang asked him. 

The younger watched Seonghwa's eye twitch as he moved his gaze to the wall. "No, I didn't," he grits out. His angry scent was almost suffocating the room, but none of them complained about it. San wrinkled his nose but said nothing. 

Sighing heavily, Mingi shook his head. "I don't understand what the center has to do with Sungwoo. I mean, he doesn't even _know_ those omegas, much less even met them."

"It's me."

They all turned to Seonghwa, who gazed down at the mahogany desk. "It's because of me."

San twirled his hunter knife with his finger, staring concernedly at Seonghwa. "Are you seriously going to give up the fucking company to your brother?"

"San-"

"I'm serious, Yeosang! This is just more proof that hyung has to take over or else his brother is going to fuck everything up!" he pushes away Yeosang's hand on his shoulder before turning fully onto Seonghwa, who's scent spiked.

"If you can take over, you wouldn't have to worr-"

" _Choi San."_

The room suddenly turned ice-cold as Seonghwa's alpha voice echoed in the room. It's the first time he's ever used it on his pack, and Yeosang had never seen Seonghwa's eyes shine as golden before as they did now. 

"That's enough," Seonghwa's eyes went back to brown, but he kept his stern tone. "I don't want to speak about this issue anymore."

San bit his bottom lip but bowed his head to Seonghwa. Mingi drummed his fingers on the couch, pursing his lips.

"You're okay with not seeing them? It's been three days."

Seonghwa glanced at Mingi, his eyes flashing, then shook his head. Firewood became a bitter smell.

"I can't risk it. It's better this way."

And Yeosang? 

Yeosang stood by the bookshelves, wondering how much Seonghwa was telling the truth. 

* * *

Hongjoong helped Wooyoung pack the luggage on the bus, waving at the kids who were flailing their arms at him inside the vehicle. 

He could feel the worried looks being sent his way from the other omegas, smelling his stress ever since earlier in the day, but Hongjoong kept quiet about it. It was killing him inside, trying to hold it in for the sake of the kids, but he believed it was for the best. 

"Hyung, are you sure you're okay with not coming with us? You could use the break," Jongho asked as he placed another luggage beside the others. Hongjoong just shook his head with a smile. "Someone needs to be here for the center, and it's better if it's me. I can take care of things while you guys take the children for the camping trip."

Jongho and Wooyoung shared a look before the younger of the two just shook his head and walked into the bus, patting Hongjoong's shoulder along the way. Inside, Yunho was also staring out the window at Hongjoong as Jongho sat beside him, the two omegas whispering to each other.

That left Wooyoung and Hongjoong outside, with the younger taking hold of Hongjoong's hand. 

"I can't believe you're forcing us to leave when you literally had a breakdown a few days ago," Wooyoung grumbled. Despite his tone, Hongjoong chuckled a little wetly. "We've been planning this trip for the kids for a while. It'll be good for the children to explore the open area of the mountains. Besides," he smooths out Wooyoung's hair with a fond gaze. "It'll give me space to think."

Wooyoung squeezed his hand a little harder, and Hongjoong could see him blinking back tears. 

"It doesn't feel right leaving you here for two days. What if that man comes back?"

"I'll deal with it. There are much scarier things in this world than that beta." He wrapped his arms around Wooyoung and gave him a tight squeeze. "I'll be waiting for you guys." He gives the younger a reassuring smile, even if it was a little shaky. Knowing how stubborn Hongjoong is, Wooyoung only nodded and made his way into the bus, giving Hongjoong one last look before going inside. Within the bus, Hongjoong laughs to himself as he hears the children waving and cheering goodbye as the bus was exiting out into the main road, leaving Hongjoong behind. The oldest omega looks up to see the stars appearing in the sky, and the moon showing up from the clouds. 

_Another day has gone._

Wooyoung, who sat at the back, gazed out at Hongjoong, who was going back inside the center and sighing heavily, turning around to the group.

"Yunho, did you do a headcount?"

"I'm doing it right now."

Yunho stood at the front of the bus, checking each row of kids until he stopped at a seat next to Byeol, who was looking guiltily. On her right, the chair was occupied by a mass of sweaters and a hat placed on top of the hoodie, but the formation fell as soon as Yunho poked it. Widening his eyes, he asks Byeol, "Byeol, who's supposed to sit next to you?"

The little girl played with her fingers as she kept looking down. Jongho approached the pair and bent down to meet her gaze. "Just be honest with us, sweetheart. It's okay." 

Byeol looked up at all the omegas before she mumbled, "Yongsun's supposed to be with me, but he said he didn't want to go."

Wooyoung's jaw dropped, and he looked out the window again, the adoption center getting further away as the bus was now on the highway. "Honestly, that kid. Hyung, should we turn back?" Jongho asked Wooyoung. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Wooyoung couldn't help his laugh, knowing why the kid stayed behind.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just text Hongjoong about it. I'm sure he's fine with hyung."

Hongjoong was just as surprised when he goes back inside the center and finds Yongsun sitting at the kitchen table eating chocolate cake quietly. 

He stands at the doorway, shocked, frozen as the boy looks to him with his face covered in chocolate. "Hi hyung," he waves. As if he didn't have his hyung in shock or panic. Or both. 

Feeling his phone buzz, Hongjoong dazedly opened his messages to find Wooyoung's text, " _That little brat thought he was slick. Whoops his ass for me."_

Snapping out of it, Hongjoong immediately exclaimed, "Yongsun, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be on the trip with the others!" He took a napkin from the table and started wiping the chocolate off the boy's face.

"I didn't want to go, hyung. You're not even going to be there. Besides," Yongsun gazed at his fork going through the cake, a serious look on his face. "I want to be here just in case ajusshi comes back."

Hongjoong paused while throwing away the chocolate-filled napkin. He gulps down the lump in his throat as he moves to wash his hands at the kitchen sink. Once his hands are dry, he turns to Yongsun, who was now sitting quietly, the last bits of chocolate cake left untouched. Slowly, Hongjoong takes a seat next to Yongsun and runs his hand through his hair softly, releasing calming pheromones as he can smell bitter orange coming from the younger. 

"Yongsun, sweetheart." Hongjoong rolled his bottom lip. "I don't think ajusshi is coming back."

Yongsun whips his head to the omega, dropping his fork on the table with wide eyes. 

"But he promised! He promised me!" Yongsun suddenly yelled while meeting Hongjoong's eyes. "He promised he'd come back to play every day, and ajusshi always comes back!" 

There was a lot of anger in Yongsun's voice, but Hongjoong could feel the pain in his words as Yongsun looks away, glaring at the cake. Yongsun's nails were digging into the skin of his arms, hard enough to almost bleed. 

"He promised me," Yongsun whispered to himself. Staring at the young child, Hongjoong can't help the few tears that spill out, feeling like a failure. "Yongsun, I-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

Hongjoong wiped his tears away as he glanced at the wall clock, furrowing his eyebrows when the small hand reached eight. Leaving his phone on the table, he gets up and turns to Yongsun. "It's probably Wooyoung who left something. Stay here, okay?"

Yongsun nods, and Hongjoong makes his way to the front window first to peak out, pushing aside the curtain. He gasps, however, when he sees a dozen men outside on the front yard, surrounding the area. They were all in business suits, with some of them lighting a cigarette with smoke billowing in the air. And right at the front door was the beta man, standing with hands in his pockets and two others next to him. 

With his heart racing, Hongjoong slowly releases the curtain and tiptoes quietly to Yongsun as his chest was pounding in his ears. 

"Hyung? Wh-"

"Listen to me very carefully," Hongjoong whispers. "Take my phone and go upstairs to one of the rooms and hide. Call for help, okay? Do you understand me?"

"But hyung-"

"Yongsun." Hongjoong was stern, but Yongsun sees the shakiness in his eyes. "There are bad men outside, and I don't want you to be down here when they come in. Hyung will take care of everything, okay?"

Another knock on the door and Hongjoong smooths out Yongsun's hair while his heart was frantically beating. The two of them can smell pure alpha wafting into the house, a scent dark and brooding entering Yongsun's nose. "Go now."

Silently, Yongsun takes his phone and pads up the stairs, going inside one of the bedrooms and quickly hides in the closet. He pushes his way through the clothes and finds a space in the corner to sit, hearing voices from the outside. Clutching it tightly, he opens Hongjoong's phone and opens his contacts, heavily breathing as he can hear thumping below his feet. Yongsun was scrolling for Wooyoung's name when he stops at a familiar name at the top of the list, a nickname 'ajusshi' written beside Seonghwa. 

Beneath him, Yongsun can hear a couple more voices, some deeper than Hongjoong's, and his anxiety spikes even further.

Biting down on his bottom lip, he presses 'call.' 

* * *

"That's the last of them, boss."

Seonghwa stared down at the omega worker begging for his life as he stepped harder on his bleeding leg. The boss on the other side of the compound was already dead, blood dripping between his eyes as his back laid on the cold floor. Yeosang, fixing his black gloves, stared at Seonghwa as the older stood silently above the henchman. With a few of them bound and the rest dead, the other alphas watched the looming figure of the alpha who hasn't moved an inch. 

"Boss?" One of Seonghwa's workers asked. 

The omega beneath his foot just squirmed harder. "If you're gonna kill me, just do it, you bastard!" He sputtered while grabbing Seonghwa's foot to get him off. Seonghwa just raises an eyebrow at him, firewood and smoke permeating the air. His lips form a lazy smirk as he steps a little harder. 

"Where are the files that your company was hiding from me?" He asked, his tone filled with boredom.

"T-there over there by the- _agh-_ beige drawers." The omega gasped out, the pain from his leg excruciating as he couldn't get Seonghwa's weight off him. Without turning around, Seonghwa motioned one of the men to check the drawers, and they immediately moved, opening up to find folders of the Ilsan company that has been giving Seonghwa a headache. After a few minutes of sifting through, one of the underlings said, "We got them, boss. Everything from the stocks to the accounts." 

The alpha hums, nodding his head. "Then we're done here."

And with no hesitation, he shoots the omega point blank right in his brain, and the squirming underneath his foot stopped.

Despite how long they've known their leader, San doesn't remember seeing this level of mercilessness before. Not from how Seonghwa simply places his gun back in his holster and strides out of the building with the others following. 

Yeosang stood behind as he looked over the mess that was left, cracking his knuckles for the work he had to clean up. San, who stood back for a few moments as well, said, "He just massacred an entire group." He sounded more concerned than awed, and Yeosang released a heavy sigh. 

"Just go on ahead without me. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

San nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Yeosang to start cleaning up the mess left behind.

Seonghwa wipes the last of the blood off his hands as he exits the building, and suddenly his phone rings. From a distance, he hears San kick one of the bodies around the warehouse to make sure they were still dead as he looks at the caller ID. His eyebrows furrowed at the unknown caller ID and stared down at the number. 

"San, do you know who this is?" He shows the caller to San, who raised an eyebrow at the number. "Maybe its Hongjoong." He doesn't see the way Seonghwa's twists at the mention of his name. "Mingi told me that Yeosang gave him his number when they were at the center before you came."

The phone continued to ring, and San patted Seonghwa's back as the alpha felt utterly torn. Something inside was telling him to take the call, to answer the omega, and do _something_. Clenching his fists, he takes a deep breath and answers the call, forcing himself to act nonchalant.

"Hongjoong, I-"

_"Ajusshi?"_

Immediately, Seonghwa freezes at the whisper from the other side. 

"Yongsun, why do you have Hongjoong's phone?"

 _"Ajusshi,"_ Yongsun's voice was filled with anxiety and fear. He could tell the smaller was holding back tears. 

"Yongsun, you have to talk to me, okay? Stay calm and tell me what's going on." But even as he says this, Seonghwa could feel his own heart hammering at the sound of the little child being scared and something deep within him boiling. 

_"Some men are talking to hyung, and he told me to go upstairs. But I don't like them, ajusshi."_ Yongsun sniffs as he curls further into himself inside the closet. " _They smell bad."_

Yeosang was jogging out of the compound and went to San's side, staring at the older alpha who stood frozen. "What's going on?" He asked San. 

But the two alphas could only stare as Seonghwa wordlessly reloads his gun with force, his firewood scent overpowering the area and gold irises shining brightly. 

_"Ajusshi, please help-"_

_"The little one should be in here, right?"_

He hears the boy hold his breath, but Seonghwa's already on the move as he jogs towards the car with San and Yeosang following behind him. He knows that voice _anywhere_. 

"Hyung, what's going on?"

_"Come out, little one. We won't hurt you. "_

Seonghwa flings the back door open, startling Mingi. As soon as San and Yeosang jump in, he yells, "Adoption center, floor it!"   
Mingi puts the car in drive straight away, the tires screeching on the tarmac as they swerve into the main road heading to the center. A train of black cars following behind them. On the phone, Seonghwa can hear Yongsun holding back tears, as well as the footsteps walking around the room looking for him.

"Yongsun, listen to me. Don't move, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise you I _will be right by your side_. Understand me?!" He growls loudly, Mingi pressing harder on the accelerator. 

As softly as he could, Yongsun whimpers.

_"Please, come back."_

And before Seonghwa could reply, he hears closet doors shove open and Yongsun releasing a sob. 

_"Found you."_

It's the last thing Seonghwa hears before the line goes dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all of you for being here and reading this fanfic all up to now (I'm still continuing this, don't worry). Everyone here has given me strength, and I hope every one of you knows that I care about all of you, and reminds me that there's still good in the world no matter what. I still stand by everything I said from the past two posts, and though I am just a fanfic writer, I can't ignore the perils harming the human existence. If you are out there protesting, please stay safe from both the virus and whatever happens during the protest. May we always fight for equality and justice. May we always seek peace in a world grown by conflict. You are loved. 
> 
> Though these are troubling times, it wouldn't hurt to make new friends. For anyone who wants to chat with me simply, have deep conversations, or share memes for the hell of it, you can follow me on my ateez fan account on insta @ateez.writer
> 
> Please be safe. 
> 
> Until next chapter.  
> <3 <3


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, drugs, and attempted rape. Reader discretion is advised.

_Hongjoong felt the bruises on his legs get bigger, the onslaught of punches rendering him helpless._

_His lithe body can't take the heavy hand much longer, feeling his insides wanting to puke out of him from each hit._

_With his mother knocked out on the other side of the room, Hongjoong takes in as much air as he can, willing himself to fight._

_For mom, he pushes in his head. For mom._

* * *

Hongjoong gulped as he opened the door to the beta.

When he took a glance behind the male, the other betas were leering at him. Some of the alphas were staring as if undressing him with their eyes, looking him up and down sensually. All Hongjoong wanted to do was puke. 

"Mind if we come in?" The beta asked. There was a smile on his face void of any kindness, and Hongjoong gripped the door handle tightly. 

"Of course," he mumbles. Hongjoong moves aside, widening the opening to let the men in even as the hair on the back of his neck rises. The number of overpowering scents entering the center made him wrinkle his nose a tiny bit, swallowing down the feeling of holding his breath. 

"What a nice place you have here." The beta was glancing around the living room while the men occupied the corners of the room. His scent was louder now, sage filling the space, and that's when it hit Hongjoong that he's been wearing scent blockers this entire time until tonight. Only four of the other men outside entered with him, but Hongjoong could see the outline of hard muscles stretching out their black suits. And as much as Hongjoong was a fighter, he knew the chances of beating them were slim. 

Hongjoong stayed quiet as he watched the beta move around the room with calculated steps, his smooth movements looking as if he owned the building. "Where are the other pretty omegas?" He paused where he stood while turning his head halfway to Hongjoong with a smirk on his face. "Don't tell me they abandoned you here all alone?"

Hongjoong clenched his fists but bit back the retort on his tongue. He keeps his gaze everywhere but him. "They went off to a camping retreat. They took the kids with them." One of the alphas in the room lick their lips when he makes eye contact, and Hongjoong looks away just as quickly, feeling disgusted. 

"So, all the kids are gone, then?"

There was a gleam in the beta's eyes, and Hongjoong kept his face stoic. "Yes. They all left with the omegas."

The male hummed and continued to the kitchen, eyeing the clear table and clean countertops. He swiped a finger across the table as Hongjoong stood a few feet behind him, watching the man's every move. He pats himself on the back mentally for cleaning the cake Yongsun left before he let the strangers in, and spraying air freshener to block out the child's scent. 

Hongjoong's blood pumped in his veins with adrenaline as the beta simply walked around the kitchen like he had all the time in the world. It felt like forever when he finally stops in front of the sink and spins around to face Hongjoong, eyes crinkling at the sides. 

"Well then, I'm sure you-"

Suddenly, he freezes when he hears a thump so minuscule he almost misses it. 

It's like the whole world stops in place as Hongjoong stood still, letting out a breath as the beta slowly looked up at the ceiling where the thump came from. The house suddenly became silent to the point where you could hear a pin drop. Without dropping his eyes from the ceiling, the male said, "Hold the omega down."

And before Hongjoong could jump away, two large pairs of hands grasp each of his arms in a tight grip, and he flails around to get them off. The beta disappears upstairs as Hongjoong yells, "Get the fuck _off me!_ " as he pulls as hard as he can. But the men won't budge and even laugh at him for trying to getaway. They pin him down by shoulders as he scratches the floor with his nails, every part of his instincts shouting at him to run.

When the beta male comes back with a screaming Yongsun grabbed by his hair, Hongjoong struggles harder. 

"Don't touch him!" He screamed, scratch marks crossing the wooden floor. But his pleas went unheard as the man punched Yongsun in the stomach, and the little boy choked on his breath as he got dropped to the ground. Without looking at Hongjoong, the beta said, "Quiet him a bit." He looked Hongjoong in the eye. "Avoid his face. We have to keep him pretty."

Then Hongjoong felt a hard kick on his side that sends him gasping, then another at his stomach, making him groan in pain. Coughing up blood, Hongjoong with bleary eyes looks up to Yongsun being held by his hair while sobbing quietly. Around him, the men chuckle to themselves as they stare down at the omega's body, but Hongjoong doesn't let his eyes move away from the child.

"Don't hurt him," Hongjoong's eyes gleamed blue as he coughed out more blood. "I don't know why you're doing this, but please," another hard kick to his spine that sends him reeling. "Just hit me instead, okay?"

The beta actually laughed out loud as he gazed incredulously at Hongjoong's figure. "How _sweet_. What a good mother hen you are." The smile he had on his face was reaching psychotic. "Isn't your hyung just the best, little one?" He smooths Yongsun's hair softly as if there wasn't a bruise forming on his skin from the man's fist. He loomed over Yongsun's figure like a dark shadow, something that Yongsun's body recognized as _danger_ from his past that has him trembling under the man's hand. 

Still, he reaches for his pants suit and stares up at the dark figure with tears streaming his cheeks. 

"Please, _please,_ don't hurt my hyung. _Please, sir,_ " Yongsun's tears ran down harder. "Please don't hurt him."

The tall man looks down at Yongsun silently while in the background, Hongjoong was still struggling from the men punishing his body. Then he smiled at the child. 

"Oh, _I_ won't, little one. But," the male turns his head to Hongjoong, the grin turning wider. "They might."

With a nod of his head, the men take each arm and leg of Hongjoong and pin him flat on his back. Hongjoong felt a vile stuck in his throat as the hands holding him down feel like thorns piercing his skin, and he screams at the top of his lungs to get them off. 

_Fight, Hongjoong. Fight for Yongsun._

"Don't move." The beta tells Yongsun sternly, then strides towards Hongjoong's flailing body. Kneeling beside his head, he takes out a white handkerchief and, in a second, smothers Hongjoong's face while the others hold him down. 

Hongjoong's shouting got muffled as a smell coming from the handkerchief enters his sinuses. The scent had an aroma of vanilla and alcohol, the clashing odors causing him to rasp when the male finally removes cloth from his face. 

But right away, Hongjoong knew something was wrong when his vision was blurrier than when he was getting pummeled, and the alpha scents around him became _heightened_.

"W-what-what did yo-"

"The black market really comes in handy these days. Companies have been trying to make a new aphrodisiac pleasurable for omegas. Well, for alphas, truly." He tucks the handkerchief back in his pocket, the irises in the beta's eyes bright red as he leans in to whisper in Hongjoong's ear. 

" _Heat-inducing_ aphrodisiac." He runs his fingers through the omega's hair as Hongjoong can't bite back the preen from his touch. "A good drug for a bitchy omega like you."

He pulls back his hair hard, sending Hongjoong howling at the pain before panting for air. Sweat started accumulating on his skin, and all pairs of hands on his body ignited a fire in his belly. His mind is howling at him to fight, that he's so much _better_ than this. That he's been through a far worse hell than this.

"Take the omega upstairs. And take it easy on him." With sleazy smiles, the alphas hauled Hongjoong's body and dragged him up the stairs to one of the bedrooms and busted the door open to throw him to the wooden floor. He flinched in pain as he landed on his side, feeling disoriented from the impact. Hongjoong's body got flipped on his back, and he felt the panic bubbling in his chest as one of the alphas sat on his legs while staring down at him with disgusting lust, the others sniggering behind him. 

Below, he dazedly could hear Yongsun screeching. "Hyung, no-hey! No!" Yongsun downstairs started to run for Hongjoong, but the leader grabbed him and pulled him away, leading to Yongsun screeching. "No! Don't hurt him! No!" 

The beta holds Yongsun tightly against his waist, snickering right in his ear. "Don't worry. We're just going to tease your hyung for a bit." He muttered crudely. 

The alpha on Hongjoong traveled their hands across his torso. And despite his drugged state, Hongjoong thrashes around, albeit weakly. "No, no, please-" He chokes when a hand slides under his shirt to run their fingers on his stomach. He shivers from the cold fingertips, and tears prickle at the edge of his eyes. An angry bitterness of himself grows when hands start to skim at the zipper of his pants, and a spike of shame rushes through him when he feels something _wet_ his pants.

From the way the scent of the alpha's spiked, Hongjoong knew they smelled his arousal. His shame ran deeper. 

"N-no. No, I don-"

"Be quiet, omega." One of the alphas spoke up, leering over him like a predator. "This will be quick."

The men grasped his arms and held tighter as one of them started to slip his pants off his legs. Hongjoong's body betrayed him as he arched into the touches, but he finally let out his tears.

"Hyung!" Yongsun cried out.

"Hyung!" Yongsun's voice felt far, as Hongjoong slipped further into a haze.

" _Ajusshi!"_

Suddenly, a shot fired, and all movement stopped. 

Outside the center, everyone could hear the cries of the men as more shots rang out combined with the sounds of human cracks of bodies. The beta cursed under his breath and shouted for his men. "Get down here now!"

The alpha holding down Hongjoong's leg got up and rushed downstairs with the other three, leaving Hongjoong to groan from the freedom. 

Meanwhile, the men stood with bated breath in the living room as the sounds from outside went quiet. There was a pause in gunshots, and the men waited with bated breath as they held their guns shakily. Yongsun stayed unmoving with them, quieting his breathing. 

Then, a piercing sound shook the air, and suddenly one of the alphas dropped flat on the ground with a bullet lodged in the back of his head. 

"Wh-" 

Not a second wasted, the front door busted open, and Seonghwa rushed through and tackled one of the men to the ground and shoved a knife through his chest. San behind him dodged the bullet from the other underling and twisted his body around to place him on a chokehold, kicking his legs to have him kneeling. 

" _Close your eyes, Yongsun_ ," Seonghwa ordered him, alpha voice booming.

And Yongsun does, as San jerks his arm and snaps the alpha's neck. 

" _Tae-Geun,_ " he growled. 

Shakily, said male pointed his gun at him, but Seonghwa shot it out of his hand and then hit his shoulder. Tae-Geun shouted in pain and let go of Yongsun, who runs towards the pair crying. "Yongsun, where's Hongjoong?" With a bloody hand, he held the boy by his shoulder as he looked him in the eye. Hiccuping, Yongsun sniffled. "They-they took him upstairs, ajusshi. Hyung-hyung was hurt badly."

Behind him, Tae-Geun let out a laugh as he lay in his pooling blood.

Seonghwa's firewood scent sparked through the room, and he walked towards Tae-Geun with a murderous aura surrounding him. "San, take the child outside and cover his eyes, and tell the others to come in here."

Nodding, San took Yongsun in his arms and did as told, holding his head by the shoulder to shield him from the massacre of the front yard. He motions the other workers to head inside the house, and they jog in, standing by the foot of the door watching their boss. 

Seonghwa, with each closer step, felt a rage he hasn't known since the day his mother died. Tae-Geun tried to crawl away from the alpha, but Seonghwa shot at his leg and made him howl in agony. Seonghwa dragged him back by his ankles and shoved the man up the wall of the living room, bloody gloves holding him by the collar of his shirt and points his gun right where his heart should be.

Panting for air, Tae-Geun rasps out, "If you kill me, we'll have a sanctions war." His head lulled to the sides, but there was still a psychotic grin. "You'll ruin the entire business."

Seonghwa growled lowly as he pressed the knife a little deep enough to pierce his skin. " _What did you do to Hongjoong?_ "

Tae-Geun grinned wider as he coughs out more blood. "I hope you have fun with your whore. The drug must be taking full effect by now."

Seonghwa's eyes flashed, and he swung his arm back just to thrust forward and slam the knife in Tae-Geun's stomach, barely missing his vital organs. He shoves a hand in front of Tae-Geun's mouth to cover his scream as he pushes in deep. 

"I'm sending you alive to my brother as a gift. If you make it till then, tell him he's already declared war." And he pistol whips Tae-Geun hard enough to make him drop. Seonghwa motions the others to grab him and take him out, and his workers do so without any hesitation. Tae-Geun's blood stained the wooden floor as he got dragged out, chuckling to himself as he sees the damage of the outside.

Seonghwa rushes up the stairs to find Hongjoong when he trips at the last step because oh _fuck_.

His senses became invaded by the sweetest strawberries he had ever smelled, followed by the potent scent of an omega in heat. 

Quickly rushing down the hallway following the scent, he had to stop himself at the doorway when he finds Hongjoong panting on the ground, sweaty and hard. The omega was squirming on the ground, and he was curling on himself as he felt his abdomen scrunch in a tightness that had him groaning. Hongjoong's scent was almost dizzying, and Seonghwa covered his nose and mouth to have some control left even as his hand grabbing the wooden doorway was squeezing hard enough to splinter. The alpha in him was growling when he saw the wet spot in Hongjoong's pants, and all he wanted to do was _take._

"Hongjoong," he breathed out. 

As if knocked out of his daze, Hongjoong's eyes immediately find his, and the omega's flashed a bright blue. 

_"Alpha,"_ Hongjoong moaned, in probably the filthiest way Seonghwa has ever heard that he feels himself harden instantly. His inner alpha preens as Hongjoong calls him that title with such longing that it fills him with a burning hunger.

Huffing, Seonghwa forces himself to block out all the thoughts running in his head as he quickly goes to Hongjoong and has him in his arms. He has one arm around Hongjoong's torso and the other under his legs, and he lifts Hongjoong smoothly off the ground and has his head leaning on Seonghwa's neck. 

As Seonghwa made his way downstairs and exiting the center, Hongjoong was squirming in his arms and whining pitifully. 

"Alpha. Alpha, please," Hongjoong's small hands tugged on anything they could on Seonghwa's body, desperate for the alpha to touch him. 

Seonghwa squeezed his arms tighter to keep him from moving, but it only made Hongjoong squirm harder. The final straw was when Seonghwa almost dropped him at the front porch steps when Hongjoong lightly licked his neck close to his scent gland.

Straightening himself up quickly, he growls at Hongjoong while baring his teeth. " _Don't move, Hongjoong._ " 

Seonghwa felt a little guilty for using his alpha voice on Hongjoong, as the omega immediately quieted down and just whimpered into Seonghwa's neck. But Seonghwa's control was running on thin ice that he can't stop the snarl when he sees his workers staring after him as he crosses the field. He passes by Yeosang, who was going in while fixing his gloves. Yeosang glances at Hongjoong before meeting Seonghwa's eyes, then just pats his shoulder. 

"I'll have the men keep watch on the perimeter for a few days. There are no signs of the other omegas, so they'll stay here until they get back. We also paid the neighborhood the money, so we've got coverage."

"Good. Go back to the base when you're done."

Yeosang nods and heads into the center with the workers in tow.

The rumble in Seonghwa's chest doesn't leave even when he makes his way towards the car and goes inside, ignoring the wide eyes from his friends as he keeps Hongjoong on his lap.

Yongsun was asleep in San's arms, who sat on the other side of the backseat. San only nods in greeting before looking out the window, smelling the intensity of Seonghwa's scent. 

"Drive to the secret compound in Busan, Mingi. And press on it." He growls. 

Mingi drives off, leaving the other black cars behind. Throughout the drive, Seonghwa clutches Hongjoong tightly against him, shushing him softly when he started moaning in pain. 

"I got you. I got you." Seonghwa runs his hands through Hongjoong's hair, leaning in to inhale his scent. 

"I got you."

* * *

Once Mingi parked the car in the driveway of the compound, Seonghwa rushed out with San behind him.

The compound was located in a private area occupied by wealthy families around the block. With large hedges surrounding the house, they were free from onlooking eyes as Seonghwa and San entered the house while carrying Hongjoong and the child.

"San, take Yongsun to one of the bedrooms and go back to Mingi. I want you both to check on Yeosang. Leave these two to me. Also, call my doctor and tell him about the situation."

"Alright, see you, hyung." And San disappears into one of the hallways near the living room.

In Seonghwa's arms, Hongjoong was trembling as he clung to his shirt tighter. Seonghwa rushed upstairs to the master bedroom and laid him down on the bed gently, cursing as Hongjoong squirmed against the red cotton sheets.

"Hot, h-hot-" Hongjoong picked on his damp shirt and Seonghwa bit on his bottom lip as he helped the smaller peel off his shirt. His inner alpha was gnawing at him to _take_ the omega in front of him, to have his way and fill him up in every form possible and _fuck_ Seonghwa was screwed. 

But what set him off was when Hongjoong reached for the button of his pants, and immediately reached to stop him. Hongjoong whined and tried to kick Seonghwa, but the alpha took both his hands and pinned them above his head, leaning his body over the omega. 

Deep into his heat, Hongjoong shivered at the display of strength and leaned his head back to reveal more of his neck to Seonghwa. 

" _Please, please, it hurts. I'll be so good. I promise alpha, please,"_ Hongjoong mewled as he spread his legs a little wider for Seonghwa.

"Fuck, Hongjoong, I can't. You're not in the right state of mind right now, and I need you to- _fuck._ " 

Needily, Hongjoong rolled his hips to grind on Seonghwa's hard-on, and it has him moaning high while staring right in Seonghwa's eyes. 

" _Seonghwa."_

Seonghwa's eyes widened, hearing his name so clearly from Hongjoong's lips. Even with dilated pupils, Hongjoong's blue irises are gazing straight at him, and Seonghwa feels most of his control instantly slip away. 

"I want you, Seonghwa _,_ " Hongjoong murmurs. "I want you so bad it _hurts_ -"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Seonghwa crashes their lips together in a devastating kiss that has Hongjoong's toes curling. It's wet and fast, and Hongjoong releases a whine when Seonghwa's tongue probes his mouth and meets his own. He tries to pull his hands out of Seonghwa's grasps, but the alpha only pins them down tighter, kissing him harder. When he licks the inside of Hongjoong's mouth, Seonghwa groans knowing it would become his favorite taste in the world. 

It's far from romantic to be their first kiss, but Seonghwa doesn't care. He's always known in the back of his mind, as he finally releases Hongjoong's hands to skim down his body, that it wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows. He knew, as he travels his lips to Hongjoong's jaw and licks down his neck, that there will always be desperation between them.

Their scents mingle as Seonghwa grinds hard on Hongjoong, growling as he moans loudly and wraps his arms around Seonghwa's neck to grab on to something. Hongjoong's back arches off the bed as Seonghwa keeps rolling his hips against him, leaving butterfly kisses on his neck but never leaving a mark. And Seonghwa _badly_ wants to, a possessive side in him wanting to wake up tomorrow and see Hongjoong's body littered with hickeys and bruises that won't fade for a few days. 

However, Seonghwa finally snaps out of it when he leans back to meet Hongjoong's gaze, who whimpers, "Fuck me."

Everything in Seonghwa freezes as Hongjoong runs his hands over his body, the dazed, lust-filled look in his eyes still there. "Fuck me, Seonghwa. Please," he murmurs, reaching up to kiss him on his neck. 

Seonghwa peels back as he holds Hongjoong's face in his hands and peers closer, gazing at the diluted blue eyes that kept going in and out of focus while Hongjoong's hands roamed around the alpha. When he glances down at Hongjoong's body, reality sets even harder when he sees the purple bruises on his stomach, marks from getting hit.

"Seong-"

"I can't, Hongjoong. I can't." He pulls Hongjoong's arms away from him and caresses his cheek softly. "I can't do this to you." And he starts pulling away, trying to disconnect himself from Hongjoong's body when the smaller grabs his wrist. There were tears in the omega's eyes. 

"Am I bad, alpha? Am I too dirty for you?" A few tears slip away. "Is it because those men touched me? Am I dirty now? They didn't do anything I swear, I'm clean. I'm clean for you alpha just _please,_ " Hongjoong squeezes his wrist as he cries harder, babbling his words. 

"I'll be good I'll be _so good_ I'll do anything you want and I'll just _take it so please want me alpha_ -"

" _Hongjoong."_

Seonghwa's alpha voice was loud as he held Hongjoong's face again tightly to look him in the eye, golden eyes bright and commanding. Hongjoong went quiet right away, and god did Seonghwa feel like an asshole.

"Hongjoong," he breathes. "I want you. I will _always want you_. To the depths of hell, there's not a bone in my body that will _ever_ reject you." He wipes away the stray tears and leans in to give him a small kiss filled with desperation and something more. 

"But your consent, little red. What you _truly_ want, matters more than anything. And I won't take that away from you." He spoke with a hardness to his voice even as he leaned his forehead on the other softly. "I refuse to be like _them_."

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

He pulls away and steps back, letting his arms fall to his side as he maintains eye contact with Hongjoong. With his alpha voice, he commands, " _Stay here and don't move."_

He swiftly turns around and leaves the room as fast as he could, refusing to stay surrounded by Hongjoong's scent without control.

When he reaches the front door, he looks through the peephole and sighs when he sees his alpha doctor on the other side, holding a briefcase. 

"Sorry to bother you so late," he says while opening the door. He ignores the way the doctor's eyes widen as he enters the compound and closes the door behind him. Though, the doctor only smiles politely. 

"Your friend told me it was an emergency, and you know I'm always on the call, Mr. Park." He briefly glances at the muse of Seonghwa's hair and clothes before asking, "I understand you have an omega in heat?"

"He was drugged, and it induced his heat to come."

The doctor nodded and patted his suitcase. "Lucky for you, I packed a syringe that should calm his hormones as well as sleeping pills strong enough to have him doze off as fast as possible. He should be fine by tomorrow." They make their way to the kitchen as Seonghwa gives him a glass of water, but he stands a little hesitantly in front of the large staircase to the bedroom. Understanding the predicament, the doctor chuckles as he lifts his head to show small plugs clogging his nose.

"Don't worry, Mr. Park. Your omega is safe with me."

Swallowing down the feelings of _threat,_ Seonghwa leads him to his bedroom, where they find Hongjoong still kneeling on the bed. The omega perks up when he sees Seonghwa, only to move back when the doctor comes into view.

"I'm not here to harm you, my dear. I'm just here to stop your heat." He holds his hands up as he walks closer to Hongjoong, Seonghwa moving right next to him. Placing down his briefcase on the dresser, he opens it and takes out a small, green syringe and looks to Seonghwa. "You're going to have to help him keep still."

Seonghwa nods, guilt eating him as he uses his alpha voice again. " _Cooperate with the doctor. He's safe._ "

Hongjoong nods as the doctor reached for Hongjoong's arm. Seonghwa releases a growl on instinct, but the other alpha pays him no mind as he slowly inserts the syringe and pushes in the vial, the green fluid entering Hongjoong's system. Pulling away, he put back the needle only to grab a bottle of sleeping pills and popped one out. 

He hands it to Hongjoong, who gingerly takes it in his hand and puts it in his mouth, gulping water from the glass Seonghwa hands to him after. 

Straight away, the two alphas see the pill taking its effect as Hongjoong lies down with eyes slowly closing. His scent wasn't as overpowering as before, becoming a dull smell in the room. 

Seonghwa lets out a huge sigh as he watches Hongjoong slowly fall asleep as if nothing else was happening in the world.

"Thank you, doc. I appreciate it," Seonghwa said gratefully.

"No problem, Mr. Park." The alpha doctor placed everything back in his briefcase as he patted Seonghwa on the shoulder. "And don't worry. I won't utter a word."

He gives him a knowing smile as he leaves the room, waving off before exiting the house. Seonghwa hears the front door close and the automatic locks in the compound, but all his attention is on the sleeping omega. 

Without the scent of his heat, Seonghwa can concentrate better as he pulls Hongjoong's pants off, knowing it would be uncomfortable waking up damp from sweat. He takes them and his discarded shirt and places them on the study chair.

Seonghwa's nostrils flare when he goes back and sees the wet spot on Hongjoong's boxers, but he takes deep breaths to calm himself as he drapes the cotton sheet over his body, covering him from view. Hongjoong was in deep sleep that he didn't feel all the movements, beginning to snore as Seonghwa lifts his head a little to have it lay on a pillow. 

Quietly, Seonghwa opens his dresser to look or a change of clothes and pads softly towards the door, taking one last look at Hongjoong on his bed.

Internally, he wants to lay there. He wants to lie next to Hongjoong and wake up the next morning and have him right in front of him. Maybe kiss him again. 

But he doesn't. 

Instead, Seonghwa closes the bedroom door and goes to the bathroom, where he washes off the grime from the day. He's thankful he wore gloves before taking them off in the car going to the compound, or else he'd had to wash off blood stains under his fingernails.

Finally, clean with new clothes, Seonghwa goes to the living room and lies down on the plush couch, staring up at the ceiling. 

A few feet away, he can hear Yongsun snoring softly. For some reason, it sets him more at ease than he has been the whole day, and he feels the exhaustion of his body finally catch up with him.

Slowly, Seonghwa's eyes drift shut as the silence of the room lulls him to sleep. 

For the rest of the night, he dreams of Hongjoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK hoes! Hope all of you are okay and doing well. I don't usually write violent scenes like the ones I've shown here, so please please leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'm trying to upload with a regular schedule so hopefully the next chapter comes next Friday/Saturday again. 
> 
> Much love, and until the next chapter lovelies!  
> <3 <3


	13. Chapter 11

"How could you do this?! What have you done?!" The eldest Park yelled at Sungwoo.

"Father, I didn't know he was going to go so far. Besides, the omega is fine-"

"That's _not the point,_ Sungwoo." The eldest slammed his hands down his desk as he glared at his son. "You've caused a conflict between the sanctions, and now other groups in other countries are getting suspicious!" He tsked as he shook his head in disdain, moving to stand in front of the large window. 

Sungwoo stared down at the carpeted floor of the Seoul headquarters, gritting his teeth.

"I told you, nothing bad was going to happen."

"And what if it did, Sungwoo? What do you think your brother would do if the omega has harmed to a worse degree?" 

Sungwoo clenched his fists. He was _really_ getting tired of this bullshit. He looked up from the floor to meet his father's glare with his rage. 

"You're always doing this. You always look out for Seonghwa like you forget I'm _your_ son, too." He growled at him, his voice rising with each word. Sungwoo's bitterness that's been within his chest for how long he could remember was bursting out as he stood in front of his father. He doesn't remember when it started, feeling like a stranger in their household, but he knew it was never a great feeling. The worst part was that he knew his parents loved him. They loved him to the best of their abilities, even when their mom died. 

But Seonghwa somehow always held the torch. 

For the first time since they started the argument, his father's eyes softened. 

"Sungwoo, you are both my sons, and I can't stand to see you two act in brutality against each other. I've forgiven a lot of things between the two of you, but this incident has only made my choice final." There was a forlorn look on the eldest's face as he looked straight into Sungwoo's eyes, defeated.

"Until you've fixed what happened, I will entrust Seonghwa with the company." He turned away to face the window, seeing Sungwoo's vexed expression in the mirror. "I can't have you lead the rest of the clan when you've made irresponsible choices on behalf of not only the company but the family as well."

Sungwoo's fists trembled as he stared at the back of his father, then roared as he punched through the mahogany table in hot wrath. His bitter rosemary scent overfilled the office as he pulled his hand out of the small hole he made, blood running down his knuckles. 

Some of the eldest's private men busted through the door and surrounded Sungwoo, standing by for orders. Sungwoo was overwhelmed with his outrage that he didn't notice his father's sandalwood scent filled with dreariness and regret. 

"Please escort Sungwoo out of the room," he tells his men. "And have his men leave with him."

Sungwoo growls as they grabbed him and started dragging him out. He trashed around their hold, his eyes a golden shimmer. But his cries went ignored by his father, who kept his back towards him. 

" _Fuck you!_ Fuck you and this entire company!" He yelled out, and his roars drowned out as the door closed after him. One of President Park's advisors stood behind with the elder. "What should we do about Tae-Geun, sir?" He asked.

The elder hummed as he stared out the window. "Just keep an eye out for him and Sungwoo. I don't want any more trouble coming from them." He said sternly. 

"And what about Seonghwa, sir?"

The president pursed his lips.

"I'll talk to him myself."

* * *

Hongjoong groans as the sunlight hit his eyes. 

He shifted in his position and dug his face into the pillow, sighing from how soft the mattress felt around his body. 

_Wait._

Hongjoong sat up immediately when he remembered that his mattress wasn't this soft, but hissed sharply right after when he felt aches in his bones. He stares down himself in horror as he finds his half-naked with fading purple bruises lining up his stomach, some lining down to his thighs. He shivered when a cold draft entered from the open window, and he glances around the unfamiliar room. 

_Where am I?_

The bed, like the rest of the bedroom, was too expensive to be his. The four-poster bed made of mahogany and the red sheets were too soft to be his cheap stiff ones. When Hongjoong tried to move to the edge, he had to take a deep breath each time he moved an inch from how exhausted his limbs felt. He trembled when his feet hit the carpeted floor and sighed heavily.

_What happened to me?_

Hissing, he gets to his feet and looks around once more, finding clothes laid on a chair near a modern desk. When he shuffled towards them, he grimaced at the dampness of his boxers and started panicking a little more, knowing that it came from his slick but didn't know _why._ When he got closer to the garments, his eyes widened when we could smell his scent milked all over them.

He picks up the damp white shirt and put it to his nose to smell pure strawberry, bristling as he knew it was only like this during heats. But when he took a deeper whiff, Hongjoong almost gasped when the distinct scent of firewood and smoke mixing with Hongjoong's smell entered his senses. He drops the shirt in shock and stumbles back a bit, and sudden flashbacks appear in his eyes. 

_Seonghwa pinning him down on the bed, gazing down at him with hunger._

_Seonghwa's hands grazing over his skin, Hongjoong gasping for air._

Hongjoong shuddered as his memories started coming back. He feels the ghost of Seonghwa's lips on his neck, but when he turns to look at himself in the dresser mirror, there were no kiss marks on his skin. Hongjoong moved his gaze down at the purple bruises instead, dotted on his abdomen like multiple splotches of paint. When he pokes one of them out of curiosity, he winced from the sting and exhaled sharply.

_These aren't hickey's_ , Hongjoong thinks to himself, anxiety filling him.

Then, he hears voices coming from downstairs.

Confused and concerned, Hongjoong couldn't walk out the room half-naked, so he opened one of the drawers from the dresser. The minute he opened it, though, he almost flinched from how potent Seonghwa's scent came out and bit down his bottom lip, realizing he was in Seonghwa's _house._

Swallowing down his embarrassment, he throws on a white button-down shirt and instantly drowns in it, cursing over the alpha's size difference. 

Taking a deep breath, Hongjoong slowly opens the door, and the voices get louder. The hallway was large, and he eyed the empty walls of any picture frames. Ambling through the hall, he met the large staircase and tiptoed down, stepping onto the main floor. Hongjoong's feet were cold on the marble as he walked towards the voices, his legs feeling the chill. 

When he enters a new room, he pauses at the opening when he finds Seonghwa kneeling in front of Yongsun, placing a cold pack on his stomach. Hongjoong feels his heart pick up, and his anxiety momentarily forgotten when he watches Seongwha ruffle Yongsun's head, the smaller softly smiling as he does so while patting the cold pack. Staring at the alpha, Hongjoong realizes this is the first time he's seen Seonghwa without a suit on, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt that fit him just well. If it were any other situation, Hongjoong would enjoy the sight of the other looking as regular as can be. If only his stomach didn't feel like bears mauled him.

Sensing his presence, Seonghwa looks up to see Hongjoong, only to widen his eyes at the sight of the omega. 

His Adam's apple bobs as he takes in Hongjoong in just his white shirt and his pale legs open in the area. But before he could say something, Yongsun was already running towards Hongjoong and dropped the cold pack on the floor.

"Hyung! You're okay!"

Hongjoong winces as Yongsun hugs his legs tightly, but doesn't show any pain and instead smiles gently at the little one. He tries to bend down to hug him back, but Seonghwa catches his face twist in slight pain and calls Yongsun.

"Don't hug him too hard, bud. Your hyung's probably still tired," Seonghwa said. 

Hongjoong's eyes flicker to him for a brief thank you as Yongsun reluctantly lets him go, pouting. Instead, the smaller holds Hongjoong's hand.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Yongsun asked, worry-filled doe eyes staring up at him.

Hongjoong smoothed down his hair, feeling the bruises throb. "I'm alright, Yongsun. Have you been bothering ajusshi?"

"No, I've been a good boy! Right, ajusshi?" Yongsun looked to Seonghwa with eyes wide and expecting, but Seonghwa snorted. "He jumped on me first thing in the morning to wake me up."

Hongjoong giggled as Yongsun cried out, "Hey!" and ran to attack Seonghwa. The older only smirked as Yongsun's small punches felt nothing on his chest and instead tackled the boy lightly to the carpet floor. Yongsun's laughs echoed in the spacious living room, and Hongjoong's heart was full as he watched the two battle it out.

A clearing of someone's throat startled Hongjoong as Mingi appeared right next to him. Hongjoong recognized him as the driver from before and nodded his head in greeting, albeit meekly. The alpha nodded his head back with a grin as he moved his gaze towards the other two. "Hey boss, I finished making breakfast, so go to the kitchen when you're ready."

"Alright, take Yongsun. I need to speak to Hongjoong for a moment."

For a split second, Seonghwa smelled fear in Yongsun's scent, possibly from getting separated from Hongjoong. So, Seonghwa smushed his cheeks together and turned his face to look at him. 

"Your hyung is safe with me. I won't let anything happen to either of you, okay?" 

There was a brief moment of hesitation before Yongsun nodded timidly. "Okay," he replied before wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's neck briefly, then running towards Yeosang, who catches him in his arms to pick him up. 

"Come on, little guy, let's go before they start making out."

Mingi teased, though he gave Seonghwa a look before walking towards the kitchen just as Yongsun asked, _"What's 'making out'?"_

That left Seonghwa and Hongjoong by themselves in the living room.

Without Yongsun as a distraction, Hongjoong became reminded of the state of his body. He bit his bottom lip while keeping his gaze down. However, footsteps padded towards him, and Hongjoong was now staring down at a pair of feet. But Seonghwa made no move to touch him.

"How are you feeling?" Seonghwa murmured. 

Hongjoong opened his mouth to lie, but thought better of it. "Pretty bruised up, honestly." 

Seonghwa bristled, then carefully took hold of Hongjoong's hands, caught the way Hongjoong flinched. The omega allowed himself to get pulled towards the plush white couch and took a seat with Seonghwa sitting a few inches apart from him. Hongjoong couldn't decide whether that was good or not.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Seonghwa asked.

Hongjoong finally looked up to meet Seonghwa's gaze and found the alpha giving him an unwavering stare. More flashbacks came back to him, and suddenly he sees those same eyes peering down at him with lust and hunger. Hongjoong involuntarily shivers, and it causes Seonghwa to grab the throw blanket and places it over the omega's legs, thinking he was cold.

Hongjoong thanked him quietly and looked away from Seonghwa's gaze, folding his hands in his lap. 

"I...I remember you being on top of me," he trailed off, not knowing where to go with that statement. Seonghwa inhaled sharply but kept his tone calm, releasing calming pheromones. "What else? Do you remember anything before that?"

Hongjoong sat quietly for a minute, searching his brain for other memories that he's missing. But nothing came up.

"No, I don't." He looks up to lock eyes with Seonghwa. "But I'm guessing you know. Since I'm here."

Seonghwa took a deep breath as his eyes trailed all over Hongjoong's face and neck then traveled down to his torso, where Hongjoong was crossing his arms over. He kept himself from growling, knowing that it was the place where Hongjoong was hit the most and swallowed down his anger. Knowing Hongjoong, Seonghwa knew the omega wouldn't stop until he knew the truth of something. Letting out a sigh, Seonghwa knew he shouldn't hold back. 

"You and Yongsun got attacked yesterday at the center. It was by the beta man you've met named Jung Tae-Geun." 

_"Don't worry. This will be quick."_

There was a sudden onslaught of voices entering his mind, and Hongjoong held his head from a headache forming as more memories flooded back. 

_"Hold the omega down."_

Seonghwa stared as Hongjoong started trembling in his seat, not moving an inch for afraid that he'd spook the smaller even more. 

All Hongjoong could see now was alpha's restraining him to the ground, him clawing the floor to get away from there hold. He remembers Yongsun screaming for him, the little boy crying out for him. He remembers a face, psychotic, and grinning before a white cloth smothered him.

Hongjoong didn't realize he was starting to hyperventilate until he felt Seonghwa retaking hold of his hands and turning him to face his way. "Hongjoong, Hongjoong, look at me." Seonghwa squeezed his hands and made him look him in the eye. "It's going to be okay. I've got you, alright? You're safe."

_"I've got you. I've got you."_

Seonghwa's voice now ringed in his ear like a distant siren, overshadowing the other unwelcomed noises from yesterday. Rather than feeling like an invasion, Hongjoong felt his body slowly relax as Seonghwa's voice and scent soothed him, slowing down his heartbeat. Seonghwa released more of his pheromones, his inner alpha proud of himself for helping Hongjoong slowly finding his balance and being useful. He rubbed the back of Hongjoong's hand with his thumb to calm him down even more, internally enjoying with guilt at how soft the omega's skin felt.

When Hongjoong's breathing even out, he gazed down at their joined hands with a look Seonghwa couldn't point out. 

"You came back," he murmured. Hongjoong's eyes water as his hands shake. "You came back to the center."

A few stray tears dragged down his cheeks, but Seonghwa didn't move his hands away. Even though his inner alpha was growling at him to do something, he refused to push any buttons. 

"Yongsun called for me," Seonghwa said softly. "I didn't even know it was your number calling until he answered the phone." He squeezed his hands again. "I'm glad Yeosang had the mind to give my number."

Hongjoong let out a wet laugh, sounding a little broken. 

"I-" He chokes on a small sob. "I thought you weren't coming back."

Seonghwa opened his mouth to say something, but Hongjoong continued. 

"I didn't see you for three days, and you were right about _everything,_ and I thought-" He trembled again, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to bleed. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Seonghwa gazed at the way Hongjoong's eyes fluttered everywhere but him, the way his hands fidgeted like they didn't know whether to pull away or stay put. He feels his chest heave with guilt and a hint of self-hatred for how he's been with Hongjoong. The omega deserved way better than any of this, and he knew that. And he only wished things didn't turn out this way.

"I'm sorry, Hongjoong." He mumbled, causing the said man to look up in surprise. 

Staring at his tear-stained face, Seonghwa said, "I'm sorry that I haven't been honest about everything with you. You and Yongsun shouldn't have faced what you did last night, and I'm so sorry."

Hongjoong sniffed as he locked eyes with the alpha, Seonghwa watching the way Hongjoong's eyes glazed over his face searching for something. 

"Why..." his eyes flashed again to a scene with Seonghwa kissing down his neck, and he shudders. "If the bruises came from Tae-Geun, then why do I remember you and I-I mean we were-" 

Seonghwa's face pinched as he recalled last night, and it made Hongjoong's anxiety rise even more.

"Wait, did we-"

" _No_ ," it came out louder than he intended, but Seonghwa knew what he was asking. "We didn't do anything, Hongjoong." Seonghwa pulled his hands away, only to hold him by his arms lightly. But before he could speak, Yeosang called out to them from the kitchen. 

"Hey! You guys better come over here if you don't want food to get cold!" It followed by Yongsun cheering.

"Alright, we're coming!" Seonghwa answered.

Then he turned to Hongjoong with a sigh.

"After we eat and have you take a shower, I'll explain everything. No more secrets between the two of us." He hopes Hongjoong could feel his sincerity, acknowledging that he can't hide his life anymore. "I promise you. You'll know everything there is to know." Seonghwa gets up from the couch with his knees cracking from sitting for a while and holds out his hand. 

Hongjoong wipes his face and gazes at Seonghwa's hand before gingerly taking it. He stands with him as they walk together to the kitchen, with the alpha glancing at him from time to time. 

The first thing they got greeted in the kitchen is Yongsun begging for more pancakes.

* * *

When Sungwoo arrived in front of his house, he groaned, seeing Tae-Geun still sitting in front of the gate.

Getting out of his car, he rolled his eyes and made his way to the beta, lightly kicking him in the stomach. Tae-Geun groans, a bloody mess on the concrete from the beating, but Sungwoo didn't care.

"All I said was mess around a little." He growled down at the beta, which was panting. "I didn' t need you to fuck things up like that."

"That omega- _ugh,_ " Tae-Geun coughed up blood as he tried getting up. "Had an attitude with him. And I- _ack_ -didn't like that." He gasped as he got to his feet and looked into Sungwoo's eyes. The alpha always knew that Tae-Geun had a psychotic side to him from how he stayed silently as Sungwoo's shadow, but the alpha didn't realize the degree he ran in.

Annoyed, he sucked his teeth and sighed harshly. "When I tell you to rough them up, I just meant a light punch here and there. _Not,_ " his alpha voice came out as he yelled in Tae-Geun's face, "almost _raping_ that omega and pummeling that child as well."

"I apologize, sir." Tae-Geun grimaced as he bowed halfway to Sungwoo. "It won't happen again." 

"You're damned _right. It_ won't happen again," Sungwoo snarled. "Now, get the fuck out of here before _I_ pound you into the pavement and wait for future orders." Sungwoo turns to open the entrance, but not before waking up to Tae-Geun and holding him by his bloody tie. 

"And go further than what I say again just like this, and I'll just let my little brother take care of you instead. Got me?"

Sungwoo released his hold and went inside his mansion, leaving Tae-Geun in the street.

He watched the alpha enter his house and never looked back, seeing through the windows Sungwoo taking off his jacket and going into the kitchen. 

Sighing heavily to himself, Tae-Geun trudges towards the way to his home, ignoring the looks from passerby's. 

And despite the pain he was in from the beating, Tae-Geun couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Wooyoung called Hongjoong's phone again for the fifth time, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

In his peripheral vision, he spotted Jongho running around chasing after the little ones in a game of tag. Yunho joined the children, and their laughter echoed in the clearing of the forest. Wooyoung was grateful that reception as great from where they were, the campsite not far from civilization, but his patience was running thin. The sun was beating down at him with full strength, and his irritation was growing with how warm the weather was from the daylight. 

_Why won't he pick up?_

"What's the matter? Is hyung not answering the phone?" Yunho asked, panting from his run. Wooyoung groaned as the call went straight to voicemail and redialed the number.

"No, he isn't. And he better not be fucking Seonghwa in the center or I swear-"

"Wooyoung?"

The said omega blinks as he paused, pulling back to stare at his phone before putting it close to his ear again. 

"Hey, sweetheart, you there-"

"Why the fuck do you have Hongjoong's phone?" Wooyoung questioned with panic in his voice. Yunho stared at him with concern as Wooyoung's eyes went wide. "San, why _the fuck_ are you holding Hongjoong's phone right now? Where is he?" He demanded, his shrill voice causing the children in the back to stop. Jongho stood back with them, and he met eyes with Yunho, who could only shrug.

On the other side of the line, Wooyoung heard a deep sigh and some mumbling from other men he didn't recognize. He grips his phone tighter as he feels his heart racing; his mind was conjuring images of everything that could have happened to his hyung. 

After what felt like forever, San came back to the phone. "Wooyoung, when are you and the kids coming back to the center?"

Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "Tomorrow, why? What's going on?"

The alpha hums, and Wooyoung can imagine him shaking his head.

"Your hyung is safe with Seonghwa, don't worry. It's just..." San paused, and on his side, he was watching the crew clean the mess leftover on the front yard and Yeosang making a face from the dried blood on the gravel. 

"Promise me you won't freak out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating late. I have so much planned for this story, and I've been trying to make sure it all comes together smoothly. My headspace also hasn't been in a good place at times which has been causing major writer's block, but I'm still here. I apologize if this chapter is not written as well as it should be. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think as comments are always appreciated, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Much love and thank you to all my readers.
> 
> Until the next chapter!   
> <3 <3


	14. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here <3 Thank you a bunches for waiting patiently, and don't worry. I'm doing alright, and I hope you are too. This and the next chapter will be revealing a lot of both the alphas and omegas lives, so stay tuned~ Leave a comment if you'd like to let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next chapter my loves, and thank you for sticking all this time  
> <3 <3

Breakfast went as smoothly as it could have gone. 

The three of them sat around the huge kitchen table with large plates of food sitting in the middle between them. Yongsun was munching happily on bacon and eggs, while Hongjoong was much timider with his food. Sitting right beside him, Seonghwa kept putting more on his plate whenever Hongjoong would finish a small serving of eggs or a single pancake before eating his meal, continually making sure Hongjoong was eating well. And despite everything that may have gone down between them, the omega in Hongjoong was preening from the attention.

"You should be eating too, you know," he chastises softly. Seonghwa just rolls his eyes and puts more eggs on his plate. "I'm perfectly fine. _You_ need to eat more." Huffing, Hongjoong does what he's told even with the blush on his face.

After breakfast, Seonghwa offered to help Hongjoong take a bath, knowing how his body still had injuries from yesterday. Hongjoong stuttered as they stood in front of the bathroom, Seonghwa staring down at him expectedly as Hongjoong clutched tightly on his white-shirt. 

"I-I can take a bath by myself, you know."

"You can't even bend to hug Yongsun, Hongjoong." Seonghwa pointed out. 

Hongjoong tries to look annoyed at him but knows he's right. 

Seonghwa has his hands on his hips and sighs. "Look, I'm not going to try anything with you. I just want to make sure you don't slip and accidentally crack your head open."

"But I'm _not-_ " Seonghwa just raises a manicured eyebrow at him, and Hongjoong pouts, knowing how persistent Seonghwa was going to be.

"Fine," he muttered. He feels his face turn redder. "You can help me bathe."

And that's how Hongjoong found himself sitting on a porcelain tub, buck-naked with Seonghwa scrubbing his back with a loofah. Despite his embarrassment, he couldn't deny how nice it felt to be taken care of like this. The soap felt good on his skin as the grime from yesterday was washing off, and he especially loved the way Seonghwa scratched his scalp to wash his hair. While sitting in silence, Hongjoong gets lost in his thoughts as he lets himself get cleaned. 

As Seonghwa started to rub conditioner in his hair, Hongjoong asked quietly, "Would you ever do it again?"

He met Seonghwa's questioning gaze and continued, "Saving me, I mean. Would you ever do it again if you had to?" Seonghwa's fingers pause in his hair, and he stares at Hongjoong with an unreadable look on his face. It was so void of any expression that Hongjoong thought he'd pissed him off and was about to apologize when the fingers went back to scrubbing. Hongjoong closes his eyes for a second, enjoying the rub on his scalp when Seonghwa murmurs, "I'd do it a thousand times if I have to."

Hongjoong's eyes snap open but say nothing.

He finishes washing Hongjoong off from the last of the soap before reaching for the towel on the sink to cover him. Slowly rising from the tub, Seonghwa looks the other way as he hands the towel to him, avoiding to see Hongjoong in his naked glory and gulping down the need to turn. Hongjoong wrapped the towel around himself while blushing, Seonghwa's words echoing in his brain and drained the tub of the dirty water. 

"You...you can look now," Hongjoong muttered.

The alpha slowly turned his head, and Hongjoong shivered from how Seonghwa's eyes trailed up and down his body with a straight face. 

"Feel a little better?" He asked, keeping his even expression. Even though Seonghwa internally was screaming at how he wanted to lick up the water droplets dripping down the omega's pale legs and bury his nose into Hongjoong's scent gland. But he wasn't about to voice those inappropriate emotions out loud, especially when he catches the light scars on Hongjoong's arms.

"Yeah umm...so I need-" 

"Oh, right. Come with me." 

Seonghwa walks out of the bathroom with Hongjoong in tow, and he motions towards neatly folded clothes on the large bed. They were a pair of black shorts coupled with a long-sleeved white t-shirt, and Hongjoong could already picture himself drowning in the oversized clothing again. 

"You can borrow my clothes again, and use any of the skincare products on my dresser if you need it. If you need me, I'll just be outside the door." Seonghwa said.

Hongjoong nods, and Seonghwa takes one last look at him before leaving the bedroom. Though, once he closes the door, he leans back with a heavy sigh and clenches on the door handle. His body was screaming at him to go back _in there_ , to go back to Hongjoong, but he forced his feet to stay put. 

Meanwhile, on the other side, Hongjoong shyly went to the dresser to use the (expensive looking) face products. Examining himself in the mirror, Hongjoong patted his skin lightly with the toner and moisturizer, staring at the dark circles under his eyes. When he finished taking care of his face, he slowly put on the clothes left for him, sighing from how comfortable they felt on his skin. The sleeves of the shirt went past his hands, and the shorts barely reached the top of his kneecaps. 

Taking a glance at the door, Hongjoong secretly sniffs the inside of the shirt, and his inner omega revels at the strong scent of Seonghwa's surrounding him again before pulling down the top. Clearing his throat and hoping his face wasn't red, he opens the door to Seonghwa leaning on the wall on the other side as the alpha looks up. He keeps the calm look on his face as he takes Hongjoong's hand carefully and tugs him along, walking them through the house once more.

"Where's Yongsun?" Hongjoong asked as they went down the marble staircase.

"Mingi took him to the backyard to play. The kid's got energy for days." He spoke as if annoyed, but there was a smirk tugging on Seonghwa's lips that had the same fondness as adoptive parents sometimes had with kids. Hongjoong looks away.

After passing by several rooms that were larger than the center's living room, Hongjoong gasped as they entered through the double doors of a conservatory. The sizeable paneled glass windows opened the studio to lots of sunlight, and it viewed the enormous backyard where Yongsun was running away from Mingi chasing him down. There were lots of plants hanging in the ceiling as well as potted ones that lined the walls. At the end of the room, there was a couch, and two loveseats smack in the middle. 

Taking a seat on the couch, Hongjoong sighed contently from the light hitting his skin, thankful to be somewhere that wasn't stuffy or dark from drawn curtains.

Seonghwa sat on the other side, observing his expressions with a grin.

"Nice to know you like my plants." He teased. Hongjoong met his eyes with a blush. "It feels cozy in here," Hongjoong replied.

"I know," Seonghwa mumbled, his grin turning softer as he looked around the room. "This is my favorite part of the house. It's a nice distraction from the outside whenever I get in a mood."

Hongjoong gazed as Seonghwa's got lost in the conservatory. He looked so in place here, like every part of Seonghwa was in each leaf, each plant, and each little space left open amongst the walls and floor. 

"Do you come here often, then?"

Seonghwa turns to him with a teasing smirk, but there was fondness in his eyes. "Sounds like a pick-up line, little red." 

Hongjoong scoffed, but he folded his legs into himself to get more comfortable. He gives the alpha a tiny smile, knowing that Seonghwa's tense shoulders and closed off expression were to keep himself at bay despite how playful he was being.

"If you want, you can start by telling me everything from the beginning," Hongjoong said. 

Seonghwa stared at him for a few moments before turning his full body towards him, a dangerous glint in his irises. "Will you be able to handle it?" His tone was careful; the tease in his eyes gone. "If I tell you everything from the start to now, you won't run away?"

In the background, Yongsun's laughter traveled through the glass windows as Mingi made wolf noises while chasing him down. 

"I won't run," Hongjoong said sincerely. "I promise."

Seonghwa blinked a couple of times before sighing.

"Then I guess I'll start with my family."

* * *

Yeosang sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

The kitchen floor was finally clean from the blood bath during the attack, and he mentally patted himself on the back for the room, looking spotless. Glancing outside the front window, Yeosang could see the last of the bodies disposed of, and the crew had a bigger cleanup job to do from the bullets and blood scattered around the field. He makes a face when he remembers that children were always playing in the front yard where the dead men laid. 

"I never like that look of judgment on your face," San said as he entered the room, a dirty rag sitting on top of his shoulders. He leaned on the wall facing the windows where he could also see the men helping out.

"I hope this place is purified enough that I'm not disturbed by children playing in the yard after what went down." Yeosang took his bloody rag and washed it in the sink, the bloodstains falling down the drain.

"Yeah, well, I'm more glad none of the kids or other omegas were even here when it happened." San's mind flashes a thought of Wooyoung fighting off Tae-Geun's men and shakes his head. "That would probably have been worse."

The other alpha only hums as he wrings the yellow rag and throws it in the garbage. Wiping his hands from a paper towel, he asks, "How did your omega take the news? I'm sure Wooyoung must have sounded pissed."

San grumbled, "Firstly, he's not _my_ omega," he ignores Yeosang's ugly snort. "And secondly, he reacted the same way I expect people to act when their home gets attacked."

Yeosang gives him a blank stare for a few seconds before asking unimpressed, "He yelled at you, didn't he?"

"LIke a canary sings to its babies."

_"You are_ so _fucking lucky I'm not there to beat the shit out of all you alphas!" Wooyoung screeched at his phone._

_Jongho had ushered the kids inside the large cabin to eat Lunch, taking them away from Wooyoung's anger._

_"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure you can't beat me up-"_

_"I swear San, if the center's not fixed when we get back, I'm telling Hongjoong to tell Seonghwa to cut your_ dick _off." Wooyoung threatened. Next to him, Yunho gasped as he cupped his hands above his privates, the thought causing him to cringe._

 _San on the other side flinched and maybe was_ _slightly turned on from Wooyoung's aggressiveness. He didn't know until the conversation that he probably had a thing for feisty omegas. Yeosang, who was fixing up the living room furniture smelled is light arousal and pinched his face, glaring at the other alpha._

_As intelligent as he could be, San asked, "Is that a promise?"_

_"Fuck you, you stupid alpha!" And the omega promptly hangs up the phone._

Yeosang shakes his head unamused as San stares off into dreamland. 

_He's a goner._

After spraying air freshener to take away the smell of iron and disgusting alphas, Yeosang sat on the loveseat in the living room with a huff. Taking out his phone, he stares down at Seonghwa's number and thumbs his phone for a bit before pressing the call button. Outside, he hears some of the men arguing about who can fix the swing set and rolls his eyes, the phone ringing for a couple of minutes before going to voicemail.

"Calling hyung?" San asked, playing with little figurines from the t.v cabinet. 

"Yeah, but he's not picking up." Yeosang swiped to call Mingi instead. "I'm sure he's with Hongjoong right now."

After a few rings, Mingi answered the phone out of breath. " _Hey, what's up?_ "

"Why are you out of breath?"

" _Oh, its because-ugh!_ " From the sound of his grunt, Yeosang figured that Mingi just fell flat on the ground. He was about to ask if he was okay when he hears a child's laughter through the phone. " _Yaaay! I caught you!_ "

Yeosang blinked a couple of times at his phone, then had it back on his ear. "Hello? Any good adult still there?"

A few more grunts got heard, and then Mingi was back on the phone. " _Sorry, the kid's got stamina in him. I feel so old._ "

"You're only in your twenties."

" _And?! That doesn't mean I can't suffer!"_

Yeosang rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Is Hongjoong okay? And where's Seonghwa?" In the corner of his eye, San was in the kitchen staring out the window, eyeing the men circling the building for anything suspicious. 

" _I saw him earlier. Hongjoong seems to be doing alright, and he's talking with hyung right now."_ Yongsun sat on Mingi's lap while picking at grass stalks. The older ruffled Yongsun's hair and smiled down at him. " _I think he's going to tell him everything._ "

There must have been something on Yeosang's face because San moves towards him and taps his leg. "What's wrong? What did he say?"

Yeosang looks at him for a moment before sighing.

_I can't believe that idiot._

"Seonghwa's going to confess."

* * *

"My full name is Park Seonghwa. I'm the youngest son of Park Beom-Seok, the CEO of Park Industries. The business handles trades and the stock market, as well as international marketing. We..."

Seonghwa took a pause, gauging Hongjoong's reactions before continuing. 

"We are a syndicate of the South Korean mafia. Park Industries is one of the strongest branches out of the others in the country. We handle the in's and out's of the countries trading commodities, as well as government officials put in their place that we want them to go." 

Hongjoong's eyes widened but didn't utter a word. Seonghwa took that as a sign to keep talking.

"The family business started with selling rice cakes, but my great-great-grandfathers were friends with sons who were born into mafia families. They wanted to help him out with the industry, so he built connections through the families, and eventually, he became part of it. Rice cakes turned into noodles, then pharmaceuticals, then guns. Each oldest son in the Park family becomes the leader of the clan, and my dad became the next one."

There was a faraway look in Seonghwa's eyes.

"It's not the ideal family, but my father always treated my older brother and me with love and respect. He took care of us with all he could and made sure we were protected from any dangers that came with being in the mafia. We came first before anything else."

Hongjoong leaned his head on the back of the couch, starting up at Seonghwa.

"And your mom? If you don't mind me asking." He asked softly.

When Seonghwa turns his head to him, Hongjoong wonders if he imagined the split second of grief in his face before it went away. 

"She was an amazing woman. She knew about my dad's connections, but she didn't care." He chuckles lowly, lost in his thoughts. "Whenever we sat for dinner, she kept conversations strictly about anything except the business. If my dad even said one _word_ of it, she immediately put him in check." 

Seonghwa gave him a teasing grin. "She reminds me of you, actually."

Hongjoong tilted his head in question. "How?"

"You know, stubborn, tiny-" He laughed as the omega hit him lightly in the arm, and caught the offending hand with a smile and holds it. "Also, very strong and gorgeous. My mother would've loved you." Seonghwa rubs the back of his palm, the same as last time when Hongjoong first woke up. Hongjoong ducks his head as he feels his heart in his throat, but notes the somber tone in the alpha's voice.

"What...what happened to her?" 

Seonghwa sighed as he lightly squeezed Hongjoong's hand. "A fatal car crash. There wasn't anything any of us could do."

Hongjoong squeezed back, smelling a tint of sadness in Seonghwa's scent. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard." 

"Life happens, right? We can't control everything that heads our way."

Hongjoong stares down at their joined heads, biting down on his bottom lip. "Like what happened with last night?"

Suddenly, both of Hongjoong's hands were in Seonghwa's grasp, and the omega looked up at the grimness in Seonghwa's face. 

"That was purely my fault. I shouldn't have left you that night when I knew there was danger coming."

"But _you_ were right. If I had closed the center when I had the chance..." Hongjoong trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.

Seonghwa sighed heavily, leaning back on the couch. "The man who attacked you is named Tae-Geun. He's my older brother's closest confidant, and a special kind of an asshole." He grumbles, eyebrows pinching. "My brother Sungwoo had been tailing us since the day I came to visit last week and found out about you and the center, so he sent Tae-Geun to you to infiltrate. The two of us haven't been on good terms for a few years, but I never imagined he'd stoop so low to this." 

Seonghwa's voice was taking in a growl, and instinctively, Hongjoong patted his hand to calm him down. He does, with a bit of reluctance, before continuing. 

"Those marks on your stomach, the bruises, they came from Tae-Geun's men beating you." He murmured. "From the looks of how dark they are, they most likely kicked you on the ground to keep you down. Yongsun is mostly alright, but it took a while for him to talk. Most likely from the shock." Seonghwa sighs. "He has a small bruise in his stomach, but that's the only thing I found."

Hongjoong nodded, taking everything in.

"You said before about being similar to him, that night we argued." Hongjoong pulled his hands away to fiddle with them in nervousness. "Did you...did you kill the men?"

The silence that came after spoke for itself. Hongjoong shivered from the thoughts of all those men dying at the hands of Seonghwa. 

"Oh."

Seonghwa stared at him inquisitively.

"You don't seem surprised." 

Hongjoong bit his bottom lip, playing with the flap of his sleeve. "I always had a feeling you were dangerous. I just didn't know it was to this...degree." 

The two of them sat quietly for a minute, Hongjoong absorbing everything he's told. Then, he asks hesitantly. "Then...about you and me-" He bites down on his bottom lip from how quick Seonghwa looks into his eyes. "What happened then?"

Seonghwa's firewood scent had a tinge of something Hongjoong couldn't place, but he guessed from the way Seonghwa's eyes went golden for a quick second that it wasn't good. 

"Before I was able to reach you, Tae-Geun had you inhale a heat-inducing drug. It's a new product sold in the black market, and Sungwoo has been trying to have the clan sell it, but my father refused. Alphas buy it just to use it on other omegas and take advantage of them, so the pleasure is mostly one-sided."

Hongjoong's mouth slid open, and his hands started trembling.

"Those visions I had, about us...that was me in heat?"

Seonghwa nodded, pursing his lips. "When I took you here to the compound, your heat was at its worst. I...almost lost control of myself." His eyes flashed with memories of Hongjoong underneath him. "Thankfully, I had a doctor come to give you a vial that calmed your pheromones and sleeping pills to help you sleep. If it wasn't for that," he paused, looking straight into Hongjoong's eyes. "I don't know what I would have done."

Hongjoong gazed back at him in silence, a warmth spreading through his body as visions appeared again in his head. 

"We didn't do too much, right? It wasn't anything too bad?" There was nervousness in Hongjoong's tone, even though he _feels_ whatever happened between them. 

The silence that followed after made Hongjoong stare at the shift in Seonghwa's eyes that drifted down to his lips before moving back up. That's when Hongjoong realized how close they've gotten on the couch, their bodies naturally drifting closer to each other as the conversation went on. Seonghwa exhaled softly, and his breath fanned across Hongjoong's face. It smelled like coffee.

"You want the truth, right?"

Hongjoong nods.

"We-no, I," he quickly corrected himself. "I was slowly losing control over myself that I...I kissed you. And sort of humped you on the bed, for lack of better words." For the first time since they met, Seonghwa's face was a few shades darker. 

"But other than that, I didn't fuck you. Nor would I ever do that without your consent." He finished with a hard tone.

Again, a rush of warmth through Hongjoong's body as he moved his gaze down to his lap. He touches his lips with surprise and a little regret that he doesn't remember kissing Seonghwa in his memories. His face heats up at the thought of it, but he shakes his head a little to get back into focus.

"I'm a little surprised cause, you know," he mumbled. "During our fight, you told me that you had...thoughts and, you know-"

"Hongjoong." 

Hongjoong snapped his head up, and Seonghwa's eyes filled with regret and anger for himself. 

"I know I said what I said. It's true, I thought about... _fucking_ you, but I will _never_ use you like that, Hongjoong." Seonghwa's firewood scent came off as burning wood as he looked into Hongjoong's eyes. "To hold you against your will like that and practically rape you is vile in every way, and just because I'm an alpha does not give me the right to take advantage of you in heat."

He said it with such conviction, in the way his face hardened at the thought of doing something that disgusting to the omega, that Hongjoong let out a small sigh.

"After our fight that night, a part of me hated you. I felt hurt that you acted like alphas I've known before, and I guess you did fulfill some fantasy that you were different. And the other part...the the other part hoped you'd come back. That we'd fix whatever was happening together." Hongjoong whispered the last part, his heart beating quickly.

"And now?" Seonghwa asked gently. "Do you still feel the same way after learning everything about me?"

Hongjoong took a moment, noticing the slight tremble in Seonghwa's hands when he took a glance and nodded his head. 

"Would it be bad that I do?"

 _That_ wasn't the answer Seonghwa expected. He was hoping Hongjoong to tell him no, that this may be the last time they'll ever see each other after knowing his history. But of course, everything about Hongjoong screamed unpredictable, and maybe that's why Seonghwa became drawn to him in the first place. 

"No," he finally answered. "Not at all."

They were leaning into each other, their foreheads almost touching as Hongjoong felt Seonghwa's breath on his cheek. If Seonghwa leaned in a little closer, he'd feel the heat of Hongjoong's skin and maybe kiss him again, eyes shifting towards Hongjoong's pink lips for a second.

"We..." Seonghwa begins, his fingers itching to pull Hongjoong closer. "We have a lot more to talk about, don't we?"

Hongjoong hummed as the soft atmosphere around him was putting him in a daze. "We do-"

"Ajusshi, ajusshi, ajusshi!" 

Suddenly, Yongsun busted through the door with his little legs running up to Seonghwa and jumping onto his lap. Mingi was right behind him, panting as he hunched forward onto his knees. 

"Doesn't that kid ever get _tired_?" The alpha complained. 

Seonghwa ignored him as the child patted his stomach at him with a pout on his face. Staring down at the small human being, Seonghwa internally realized how whipped he might be for Yongsun.

"Ajusshi, can we eat lunch now? I'm hungry," Yongsun whined, patting his stomach even more.

With the hazy atmosphere ruined, Seonghwa caught Hongjoong's giggle and raised an eyebrow at him with the omega shrugging back. 

"We'll continue the talk later, and these two have been running around for a while. They must be starving." He notes as Yongsun and Mingi's stomach growled loudly. Seonghwa sighed as he patted the top of Yongsun's head, grinning as the little one laughed lightly.

"Alright. Let's go see what we can eat."

Yongsun cheers as Seonghwa picks him up and holds him on his hip. 

"Thank f _-_ I mean, goodness!" Mingi caught himself when Seonghwa threw him a glare and ran away. Seonghwa shook his head as he turned to Hongjoong with a smile.

"Lunch? I have to call my men later about a few things, but I'm free after that." He scratched the back of his head, albeit shyly. "There are more things I have to say. 

Something about what he said satisfied a piece in Hongjoong's chest, and the imagery of Seonghwa holding Yongsun by the hip had his omega cheering for things he doesn't even know. It's too soon to call whatever the feeling was, but all Hongjoong knew was that he liked it. He liked it a lot.

He smiled back.

"I'd love to."


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR A WHILE AND NOW IM HERE!!!!  
> I hope everyone has been doing okay! I wanted to upload this earlier, but I redid many of the scenes many times cause my writing brain was giving up on me XD Thank you for waiting patiently and being here, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Also quick trigger warning: abuse, domestic violence, some blood. Reader discretion is advised.  
> Happy reading!

Wooyoung was fuming as he slammed down chopped wood into the makeshift fireplace. 

The children were a little frightened by the angry omega as they can sense his fury while lighting the wood with a match. Yunho stayed by his side, tending to whatever Wooyoung needed while Jongho held in his laughter as he managed the kids in the tents. 

"Uh, Wooyoung?" Yunho began. 

"What is it, Yunho?" Wooyoung was able to set the wood on fire and moved some of them to spread the heat. His eyebrows pinched in concentration as he kept the flames under control.

"You're kind of scaring the kids." He points to the large tents where the kids glanced at him with wonder and worry. Seeing their faces, Wooyoung lets out a big sigh and takes a seat by the fire, and Yunho sits beside him. 

"Sorry, I'm just worried." He picks at the weeds on the ground and pulls them out one by one. "It feels like we're sitting ducks here after what just happened."

Yunho just hums next to him, and the pair quietly sat while Jongho was singing softly to the kids to have them fall asleep for a nap. Behind the tents and trees, the sun slowly set after a long day of running around and playing games in the forest. It was getting colder in the woods, but Wooyoung couldn't feel the chill. The thought of Hongjoong occupied his mind.

"We should have been there. We should have stayed at the center when we _knew_ someone like Tae-Geun was bad." 

Yunho shook his head though, rubbing Wooyoung's back soothingly.

"There wasn't anything we could have done, Wooyoung. At least we know those alphas were there to help."

"But that's the _problem_ , Yunho," Wooyoung stressed. He threw the weeds into the fire, watching them disintegrate. "If everything that happened between Seonghwa and Hongjoong that night was right, then Tae-Geun is related to whatever the fuck those alphas are in." 

Just then, Jongho walked up to the pair and sat on the other side of the omega. 

"Hyung, I don't think it's terrible that they went there to help. I mean, if those alphas were truly bad, then they wouldn't have gone to save Hongjoong hyung."

"And asshole or not, I'm sure Seonghwa would never let something like that slide."

Wooyoung sighs heavily and stares into the fire. He curls his legs into his body and leans in on his arms crossed over knees. 

"I just hope hyung is okay."

* * *

Seonghwa ran his hand through his hair for the fifth time exasperated. 

"Those fuckers in Italy heard about what happened?"

" _We're sorry, sir. It looks like one of Sungwoo's men gossiped about what happened, and it spread to the other precincts. Min-woo and the others are already sending messages to the other families to keep things under control._ "

Seonghwa sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Alright, thank you for letting me know, Hangeng." He promptly hangs up the phone and leans back on his chair. He sat in a little office nook he made in the corner of his house for when he needed the space for business calls and transactions. Seonghwa reluctantly left Hongjoong alone to explore the compound after they finished dinner, his inner alpha preening at the way Hongjoong leaned into his hand while petting him before he went. He growled in more irritation, knowing what he could be _doing_ right now if it wasn't for idiots and his brother.

Running fingers through his hair, Seonghwa had a billion thoughts running through his head. He knew if the precincts heard about the internal conflicts, there were going to be questions thrown their way and more problems to ensue for the company and especially his father. 

Suddenly, his phone rings again and answers when he sees Yeosang's name.

" _Hi, hyung. The center's all clear, and the front yard is taken care of._ "

"Thank you, Yeosang. I owe you one."

He hears mumbling in the background before San's voice appears loud and clear. " _What about me?! I helped too, you know!_ "

Seonghwa rolls his eyes fondly, chuckling. "Yes, thank you, San, for helping."

" _You're welcome!_ "

He hears ruffling again on the other side, Yeosang cursing under his breath before his voice comes back on the phone. " _How's Hongjoong? Is the omega okay?_ "

"He's doing okay. He's got some bruises in his body, but he'll heal in a few days." 

Yeosang hums, " _That's good. I trust that he and the kid will be safe with you._ " 

"Are you doubting me?" 

Yeosang dares to snort. " _After the shit you pulled the last time at the center, you can't blame me for asking._ "

Seonghwa's mouth slid open to argue but realized he had no comeback after that and kept silent. Yeosang already knew it and chuckled meanly. " _That's what I thought. We'll keep you updated on things over here and let you know when the omegas get back. You can take care of your family there._ "

Seonghwa chokes on his spit as he sputters, "They're _not_ -" Yeosang hangs up before he could even finish his sentence, and Seonghwa sighs again as he throws his phone down onto the table. He can't help but chuckle to himself as Yeosang's words settle in his mind. 

_Family?_

The alpha closed his eyes, and images flashed behind his lids of Hongjoong walking around a large modern house, lounging in one of Seonghwa's shirts. He can see Yongsun laying on a white couch beside him, leaning on his side as they giggle over a storybook, and Seonghwa wants to reach out and just hold them. To have them in his arms and hear Yongsun whine about him squeezing too tight and-

Oh. 

Seonghwa's eyes snap open at his building thoughts just as he hears the knock on his door. Turning around, it's Hongjoong opening the door slowly with a sheepish smile on his face. Seonghwa wants to kiss him.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not bothering you."

 _You never bother me._ "Not at all, and I called everyone I needed to. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just...I kind of got lost and found myself back here." Hongjoong steps in a bit more, the white shirt swallowing his figure with his shiny red hair, making him look soft. All Seonghwa wants to do is stare.

Hongjoong shuffled his feet where he stood, feeling shy under Seonghwa's gaze.

"So, um...are you free?"

"I should be. I just talked to Yeosang for an update." He gets up from his chair to walk towards the omega. "He said the center has been clean of what happened, so you don't have to worry about the kids."

He stood in front of Hongjoong a hair away, smiling down at him. Hongjoong let out a relieved sigh, nodding his head. "I'm glad. Please tell them I said thank you."

"Of course."

They stood in silence a bit awkwardly, Seonghwa gazing at the way Hongjoong avoided his eyes as he played with his sleeves. He can smell Hongjoong's strawberry scent mixed with anxiety the longer they stayed in their place, and Seonghwa's inner alpha whined. 

"Hongjoong," he places a hand tentatively on the omega's shoulder. "If you're not comfortable enough to continue our conversation, we don't have to." 

However, the omega shakes his head and takes his hand gingerly. "No, I want to. You said yourself. You still have things you want to say." And its the way Hongjoong looks up at him with wide eyes, bright and sweet that Seonghwa has already given up. "Plus...you told me your history, so it's only fair I tell you mine."

Seonghwa's eyebrows raised but nodded his head. "If you're okay with it, then."

Letting out a soft sigh, Seonghwa asked, "Do you want to talk here or somewhere you're comfortable with?"

Hongjoong hummed for a moment as he swung their hands a little absentmindedly ( _"fuck that's so cute," Seonghwa internally screams_ ). Then he says with a blush on his face, "Is it alright if we talk in the bedroom?"

Seonghwa must've had a look on his face because Hongjoong immediately backtracks and waves his arms in panic. "No, no! Not like _that_ -I mean-"

"Hongjoong, it's alright. I know what you meant." The alpha can't help but chuckle. "We can talk in my room if you want privacy." As always, he gives him a teasing wink and tugs on his hand to lead him out. Pouting, Hongjoong follows behind but can't stop the tiny smile on his face as they pass the main floor to go up the staircase. 

"Is Mingi still with Yongsun?" Hongjoong asked as they reached the upper floor.

Seonghwa nodded, "He's taken him to the game room to tire him out. Mingi's been complaining about having no energy."

"But isn't he younger than us?"

Seonghwa sighs as he opens the door to his bedroom. "He's Mingi. That's all I have to say."

Quietly giggling, the pair sits across each other on the poster bed with Hongjoong leaning back on the headboard. Seonghwa sat at the edge of the mattress, giving him enough space to be respectful. Hongjoong noticed, and he smiled a little, warmth moving through his body. Outside, the world was getting darker after the sun had set, so the dim lighting in the room was setting up the intimate air between them. Even with the considerable space of the bedroom, Hongjoong felt like they had their small bubble just for them. 

"Would you like to go first?" Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong thought about it for a moment, wrapping his arms around himself. "I think...I think I do." The alpha nods, smiling softly for encouragement.

"Whenever you're ready," Seonghwa said.

Hongjoong sighs and stares down at his pale hands.

"Where do I even begin?"

* * *

**Hongjoong, 5 years old.**

_Hongjoong didn't like this. He didn't like the way his mom always stayed in one place on the couch stock still when his dad was home._

_Playing with his toy truck at a corner of the living room, Hongjoong kept glancing at his mom watching the t.v with a blank stare, wondering if she knew what she was watching. A few feet away, he could hear his father yelling at someone on the phone. Something about bills or a card, but he doesn't know what they are._

_Becoming bored, Hongjoong leaves his toy truck behind and walks to his mom, wanting her attention. He sat next to her on the couch and tugged on the sleeve of her cotton white shirt, her jasmine scent invading his nose._

_"Mom, will you play with me?" He asked. It takes a few more tugs until finally, his mom turns her head to him slowly. As if a spell that she was under became broken. She stared at Hongjoong with an empty look in her eyes but had a tiny smile on her face as she patted her son on the head. "Not right now, Joong. Mommy just wants to watch t.v for a moment."_

_Pouting, Hongjoong nods his head and lies back on the couch, resting his head on her side as his mother wraps an arm around him to pull him close. Inhaling softly, the scent of his mother washes over him like a calm breeze, and he feels the protection from her hold as he snuggles closer. She kisses the top of his head softly as the two watch the climactic scene from a drama, as the leading lady slaps her partner for cheating on her with another person. They sat quietly together as the show to Hongjoong became background noise, and the peaceful mood in the living room was putting him to sleep._

_Until his father marched into the living room, footsteps loud and heavy._

-

"I never liked people who made themselves seem bigger than they are. Or people who made others feel small." Hongjoong pulled at his sleeves, curling his legs together. 

"My father was exactly both. He had my mom and I trapped in our own house, and it felt impossible to escape." He feels tiny in the large bed, with Seonghwa's eyes on him. But it wasn't uncomfortable. "It went on for years, and in high school, it started to settle how bad everything was."

Seonghwa takes one of his hands and holds it, but doesn't move any closer to give Hongjoong space. The omega squeezes a little when he starts to tremble from the memories. 

"He got me fucked up sometimes. Like one day, he'd act like a normal husband and ask my mom how her day was, and then the next, he hits her for accidentally spilling water at the table."

-

**Hongjoong, 12 years old**

_"Why can't you do anything right?!"_

_He smacks her again in the arm hard enough to create a bruise. Hongjoong sits silently on the dining table with his head down, his head ringing to block out the sounds of his mom crying. He's used to this already. Or at least he should be._

_"I didn't mean to-"  
_

_"Oh, of_ course, _you didn't mean it. You never_ mean _to do anything, is that right?!"_ _His father smacks the back of her head, growling at her while pointing at the spilled beer wetting his napkin. He digs his finger in her temple while yelling at her, "Maybe if you were watching where you were fucking moving, we wouldn't be having this issue."_

_Hongjoong's mother only winces from his hateful words, flinching back as he nudges her head away like a dog annoying its owner. His father sits back down at his seat of the table and munches away grumpily, side-eyeing his wife as she continues to eat quietly. Sitting across from her, the ringing in Hongjoong's head stops, but he feels it. The violent rage that has been building since he realized what his father was doing was wrong. That every slap on his mother was a punch to his chest, and he's not sure whether to scream or cry._

_"Your teacher called me today. Said you were misbehaving." He glared at Hongjoong while the latter sighed minutely. "What the fuck is that about?"_

_"I didn't like the guy. He was rude-" A piece of bread gets thrown at Hongjoong's face, and it falls onto his plate of spaghetti._

_"Don't be fucking stupid, alright? I don't want your teachers calling me for stupid shit."_

_His father, Junseo, scarfed down the food on his plate before he continued berating Hongjoong for being a stupid omega._

_He wasn't even going to ask if he was okay?_

_He wasn't going to ask why he fought?_

_Oh, right. Hongjoong's dad doesn't care._

_-_

Seonghwa felt Hongjoong's hand tremble in his. The smaller hunched into a small part of the bed, and the omega's eyes fluttered as if the memories were coming like camera flashes. His alpha growls inside, disliking the way Hongjoong's scent was slowly turning upset and released calming pheromones. A few blinks had Hongjoong back to earth, and he took a quick inhale of Seonghwa's smell, the alpha proud of himself seeing the omega's shoulders relax.

"It must have been difficult, living with him." Seonghwa murmured. 

Hongjoong nodded his head, leaning his chin on top of his knees. The alpha's hands felt warm. "It was. Every time my dad hit my mom, I got angrier but did nothing. I was afraid that if I even tried to do something, my mom would get punished worst for it.

Seonghwa nodded, absorbing the information. 

"Did he-with you, I mean..."

"Hit me?" Hongjoong finished his sentence, a knowing look in his pupils. "Of course he did. Whenever I came home from school, and he was already drunk, he'd yank me around to do chores in the house. If it weren't fast enough the way he wanted it, he'd either punch or kick me in the shins." He rubs his ankles with his free hand absently, staring down at his pale feet. Involuntarily, Seonghwa let's out a growl at the thought of Hongjoong getting hurt, but quiets down immediately when Hongjoong rubs his thumb over his hand. The alpha digs his free hand into the bedsheet, wanting to lash out at the thought of the alpha father hurting Hongjoong but keeping himself under control. 

"And your mom?" He asked softly. "Is she okay?"

Hongjoong sighs deeply.

"As good as she tried to be."

-

**Hongjoong, 15 years old**

_He took another blow to the face, rolling on the floor from the impact._

_Hongjoong coughed out blood as his head felt dizzy from the hit. The living room was spinning, and he could distantly feel small hands on him trying to lift him with silent cries hear his ear._

_"Why don't you do anything right in this house?! I said to fucking vacuum the floor, and you missed a fucking spot, you stupid fucking omega!"_

_The more his father's voice boomed in his head, the more Hongjoong felt tired. His mom tried lifting him into the couch with a struggle, but Hongjoong, with his blurry eyes, could see the tear stains on her cheeks. When he's laid flat on the couch, he wants to speak up. Wants to tell his mom not to console her husband in hopes to calm him down and possibly not kill him because why? Why does Nari deserve to get slapped in the face and dragged by her hair for defending her son? Why can't his mother just run away from here and find a new life, one that doesn't have her taking every beating from a fucked up husband?_

_Hongjoong lifts a weak hand, trying to call his mother that no, she can't defend him all the time. The bruises throbbing across his chest and abdomen is worth than having her body lined with purple and red._

_The ringing in his ear gets louder. The sound of his mom screaming at his dad drowns out with the clacking of beer bottles scattering in the kitchen. Hongjoong feels so fucking tired._

_"Junseo, please. Can't we just sort this out-"_

_"Quiet, you fucking whore." Junseo pushes her against that wall and wraps a hand around her throat, growling. Nari winces from the stench of alcohol in his breath. "Don't tell an alpha what to do, got me?" He squeezes a little just to hear her gasp, enjoying her struggle for a bit before letting go. Nari drops to the ground, gasping for air._

_"You don't get to ask me anything when you've been whoring around with other men. What? Am I not good for you? Because I'm just a fucking construction worker?!" He kicks her in her stomach, has Nari rolling away and coughing. Junseo grumbles as he walks away to the bedroom to nap off his temper, leaving his son and wife alone._

_Closing his eyes, Hongjoong wishes he wakes up in a new universe._

-

"And this was a daily thing?" Seonghwa asked carefully after taking in what Hongjoong told him. "He never had a moment of silence for himself?"

Hongjoong hummed a bit, leaning back on the headboard. 

"He did. Which fucked us up even more, because it was like being with two different people sometimes." He picked at a loose string on the bed, the thread pulling away from the fabric. "When he was fully sober, he'd apologize to my mom for being an asshole and always promise that he'd be better next time. And he always said, 'I'll stop drinking okay? I'll be good. I'll work harder and be a better man.' And frankly," Hongjoong snorted, pulling on the string harder. "It got boring to see him hug her and tell her all these things when he was clear in the head, then hit her the next day."

The omega shook his head in disbelief, chuckling to himself. It sounded so pitiful that it made Seonghwa inch a little closer. Hongjoong let out a long sigh, meeting Seonghwa's gaze. A wry smile sits on his lips.

"I haven't bored you yet, have I? I feel like I'm talking too much." 

"Never. You'd never bore me," Seonghwa answers immediately, and he realized how true it was. 

Hongjoong just stares at him for a few seconds before chuckling again with the same reserved tone. He takes a glance at Seonghwa's shoulder, eyeing him before saying, "Remember that night I helped you?"

Seonghwa blinked at him slowly as he grinned to ease the tension between them. "Of course. It's the day I met you." And he remembers it as clear as day. Hongjoong shook his head lightly, amused before he thought back to his past again.

"You asked me before how I got the bullet out from you, right?"

That made Seonghwa pause as Hongjoong asked him quietly, the omega's eyes glancing everywhere but him.

"You don't...you don't have to-"

"No, it's okay. I told you I'd tell you everything. It's only fair."

-

**Hongjoong, 16 years old.**

_Hongjoong's dad kept weapons in the house. Something about protection from intruders or whatnot._

_There were days when Hongjoong would stare at the gun in the drawer in his parent's bedroom when his parents were at work. He sometimes wonders what it would be like if he pulled the trigger. He thinks about what would happen if it shot someone._

_Sometimes, he holds it to feel the weight, to know how destructive the weapon is. And when his parents come home later on in the way, he can still feel the heaviness of the barrel._

_"You should be careful with that thing." Fifteen-year-old Wooyoung told him. They were walking home together after school, and Hongjoong finished telling him about the gun. The younger gripped the black arms of his bag as he stared at Hongjoong with worry. "I know you're dad's shitty and all but..."_

_Hongjoong shook his head and just gave Wooyoung a small smile. "I'll be fine, Woo. Don't worry too much."_

_His small neighbor sighed softly but walked on with him. Despite trying to reassure Wooyoung, Hongjoong questioned himself how long he could hold out in his household. Nearing his gate and waving Wooyoung away to the other side of the house, he wants to run. Hongjoong's feet vibrate with the need to sprint off and never return. Maybe then he wouldn't have to suffer anymore._

_Yet, he waves goodbye to Wooyoung and walks through his front gate, footsteps getting heavier with each approach._

_For mom, he reminds himself. For mom._

_The first thing Hongjoong notices odd is his dad's car already parked in the driveway right next to his mom's. He furrowed his eyebrows, knowing the two of them usually weren't home until later in the day. His heart picks up with dread, the unfamiliar setting having him flicker his eyes between the gate and the front door. He doesn't like this, and he stands in the middle of both._

_There's a split second when Hongjoong's right foot turns to the gate, ready to walk out when he hears a crash inside the house. Without another thought, he swiftly runs towards the house instead and busts through the door, half realizing that it was left unlocked._

_When he enters the living room, the first thing he faces is his mom on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her. Leaning on the wall near the fireplace, Junseo panting while sitting on the floor with a gun in hand. Hongjoong's bag drops onto the floor with a thump, and his father blinks a couple of times to look at him. He's speechless, blood pumping as he stares at his mother's body laid down and barely breathing._

_"What the fuck did you do?" Hongjoong murmured._

_Junseo hiccups, and Hongjoong clenches his fist, knowing his father was barely sober again. Getting out of his reverie, Hongjoong quickly goes to his mother's side and turns her on her back before gasping._

_A bullet lodged into her shoulder near her collarbone, and she was heavily breathing while pressing on the wound._

_"She was a whore." He slurs. "I-I saw her talking to that man outside her workplace-"_

_"She can't fucking talk to other people? Is that it?" Hongjoong's voice rises with each word, his pitiful father trying to raise onto his feet. "What the fuck is your problem?!"_

_"She's always doing this to me!" Junseo screams back. "I just_ know _she's cheating on me just cause her fucking husband has a dead beat job."_

_His mother gasps for more air as her hand wraps around Hongjoong's wrist from the side, helping her stop the bleeding. "Hongjoong, no..."_

_"Listen to me, you fucking omega," Junseo's words jumbled together, and his feet were unstable as he tried to stand on full height. "As long as your under my roof, I don't want your fucking attitude around me." He sways, gun swinging around in his hand lazily. "I'm the alpha in this house, and I don't wanna fucking hear it."_

_Hongjoong feels it. The rage that's been sitting in his chest that starts pumping in his veins._

_He stares up at his father while pushing down on the bullet wound, his hand pooling with blood. " What kind of alpha abuses the fuck out of their family? What part of being an alpha includes that shit-"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" Junseo yells at him, inching closer with a stumble._

_"Hongjoong, don't," His mother croaks out._

_But he doesn't listen. His father pulls back his arm with the gun, about to strike him in the face, but Hongjoong catches him before the blow. Letting go of his mother, he jumps onto his feet and pushes his father back. The older alpha stumbles back and falls onto the ground, dropping the gun. With his emotions running high, Hongjoong pins his father down with legs on either side of his waist and starts throwing punches on his face. From the amount of rage that has finally found an outlet, all he could see was red as he threw one hit after the other to his father's face with new anger._

_It only takes the sound of his mother calling him that has him pause his fist mid-air, staring down at the bloody face of his father._

_"Hongjoong, sweetheart." Shaken out of his rage, he immediately turns to go to his mother's side, trembling._

_"Mom-"  
_

_"I need you-_ ugh- _to to go get the tweezers in the kitchen."_

_Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows. "What, why-"_

_"I just need you to go," she rasps in pain._

_Without missing a beat, Hongjoong rushes off to the kitchen and goes through the drawers, He takes a glance at his father on the ground moaning in pain and continues his search. Once he finds it in one of the cabinets, he rushes back to his mother and sits by her side._ _Groaning, his mother mumbles, "Use it to take out the bullet."_

_"What?! But I can call-"_

_"It's faster if you do it. And it'll take long for the paramedics to get here."_

_And maybe it was in how she looked at Hongjoong with love and trust like she knew she'd be fine in his hands that has him moving. With shaking fingers, he follows each step his mom tells him as he slowly digs into her shoulder to pull out the bullet. Hongjoong can't process the tears streaming down his face until his mother murmurs, "Don't cry, sweetheart."_

_If he digs the tweezers a little hard, she doesn't say anything._

_"You're almost there, baby. It's okay."_

_Nodding, Hongjoong takes a few more minutes, using the rag he grabbed from the kitchen counter to control the blood flow. When the tweezers hit something metal, he holds his breath as he slowly picks it and drags it out, watching his mother's expressions. Behind him, his father gets back to himself and attempts to get up while groaning in agony, but Hongjoong pays no mind._

_In just a few more seconds, Hongjoong releases a breath as he finally takes out the bullet._

_"I got it," he mumbles to himself with relief._

_For a brief moment, his heart quiets from the rush, and he keeps the rag on the wound. However, he's thrown away from Nari, and there's a sudden weight on his stomach. Focusing his eyes, he blinks up at his father who's large hands wrapped around Hongjoong's small neck and squeezed. Hongjoong stared up at him with wide eyes, clawing his arms to get him off and making him bleed in the process._

_"Junseo-" His mother coughed distantly. "Junseo, no!"_

_Junseo squeezed tighter, and Hongjoong can feel white spots bursting in his vision. In the corner of his eye, he spots the gun a few feet away, but he can't reach with the massive alpha on top of him. He can start feeling his breath, leaving him as his father looks down on him, angrily with blood running down his cheeks._

_He doesn't want to die._

_Not like this.  
_

_With his last remaining strength, Hongjoong pokes his father's eyes and has him screaming while moving back. Junseo falls over and covers his head in his hands, agony running through him. Gasping for air, Hongjoong blearily crawls to the gun as fast as he could and, with shaky hands, takes hold of the weapon. Head spinning from the loss of oxygen, he turns to Junseo as the alpha finally looks to Hongjoong. There's a split second of clarity in Hongjoong, and His father's eyes went wide as he saw Hongjoong with his gun, but he didn't have time to stop him when Hongjoong pulled the trigger and shot him near his stomach, then took another shot at his leg._

_If his screaming for the pain in his eyes was terrible, Hongjoong's father was in pure torment as he yelled bloody murder for his body._

_Hongjoong, realizing what he's done with new clarity, drops the gun and backs away to the wall._

_"Hongjoong," his mother called out. He could tell there were tears in her face._

_But he couldn't even react because the front door bursts open and a swarm of cops entered the house, pointing their guns at him. Instantly, some of them went to Hongjoong's mother and called for an ambulance while the others grabbed him. Hongjoong couldn't speak, still reeling from what just happened as the cops handcuffed him and walked him out of the house. Outside, the neighbors were watching on from across the street. A few feet away, he spots Wooyoung staring at him with shock, phone in his hand. He doesn't know what he looks like right now; probably beat up and half-dead to onlookers. Yet, as he hears his father scream for his life, he guessed he's a little fucked up for being able to smile._

-

"If Wooyoung didn't call the police, I don't know what would have happened. I was taken to the station and questioned, but I guess they could already tell things were bad when they saw the marks on my neck." Hongjoong rubbed the said part of his body, the ghost of his father's hands briefly appearing. "If the neighbors didn't vouch for me either, I would have gotten charged, but I wasn't."

"The neighborhood knew your dad was an abuser?" Seonghwa asked, keeping his soft tone.

Hongjoong nodded, "I mean, it's not that hard to miss a neighbor's wife sometimes limping when she walks out of the house. Or how a kid gets bruises too big from a play fight." He rubs his legs to give himself some warmth. "A little sad how nosy everyone was of us, but it kept me out of jail, so I'm pretty thankful."

He fingers the center of his neck a little, dragging them around his skin. 

"My dad's serving time right now. And my mom thankfully has recovered and is living fine. I just haven't made time to see her." Hongjoong admits a little guiltily. "Probably because the memories come back every time I'm with her."

Seonghwa stared at him for a few moments in awe. 

"So that's how you did it." He murmured. He rubs the place where the bullet wound was, now a scar left in its place. "I figured you knew how to do it because of your past, but I didn't know it would be this..."

"Tragic?" Hongjoong lets out a wet chuckle, rubbing his arms. "Yeah, suck's, doesn't it?"

"Hongjoong, that's not what I meant," Seonghwa replied. But the omega shrugs, shivering from memories being open in the air for the first time in forever.

"I haven't talked about my past in a long time. Not going to lie, it feels kinda good." Despite himself, he smiles at the alpha. "So, yeah. That's my story. Sorry if it's a lot."

But Seonghwa shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize. Your past doesn't' make you a terrible person."

"I know that, but, I mean," Hongjoong laughs, but a few tears get released. "I must sound like a broken omega to you now, huh?" 

And it's supposed to come out like a joke, a punch line after the hit but the tears don't stop. Hongjoong can't remember the last time his chest felt like exploding. There were so many things he wanted to say, to scream out loud after long years of torment and rage that only released that day, but he's not sure he wants to know what he'd look like after. He's not sure if he wants to see how Seognhwa would look at him. 

Yet, Seonghwa states with a hint of anger, "What makes you think I'll see you that way?"

"I mean, you've heard what happened to me-"

"And am I supposed to shame you for that? Am I supposed to look down on you for your suffering?" 

Hongjoong's mouth slid open but closed when he didn't have the words to say. His heart pumps from the way Seonghwa stares intensely at him like he's the only thing the alpha can see in their bubble. 

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa finally reaches out his hand and wipes away the omega's tears. "I've done far worse things than you have, and they are things I can never take back. But you're not broken at all. I mean," he shakes his head at the thought of Yongsun. "Instead of keeping yourself in the dark place, you're taking care of children at an adoption center. You should be proud."

Hongjoong pinches his nails into the skin of his legs, biting down on his bottom lip. 

"That's the same thing Wooyoung told me when we first started working there. After what happened, I tried to find work and found the center, and Wooyoung went with me. He said it would help me in the long run."

"And did it?"

Hongjoong took a second to himself. He thought back to the day he met Jongho and Yunho, and all the great parents he met that adopted their cute kids. He thinks back to the times that he laughed as Jongho messed up a pumpkin pie, or the way Yunho tripped going down the staircase and fell on his face. Hongjoong thinks about Seonghwa.

Rather an answering, Hongjoong asked, "You said you had things you wanted to say." He murmured. There was a shift in Seonghwa's eyes. "What did you want to tell me?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"I mean, I'm sure you already knew the answer." 

Seonghwa shook his head a little amused, grasping Hongjoong's hand in his. He admired how little they always looked compared to his, like a delicate sunflower. He breathes out his nose and, with a light tug, pulls Hongjoong closer as his strawberry scent became sweeter. 

"So?" Hongjoong pressed, ignoring the blush on his face. "Tell me. I finished talking."

The alpha hums as his eyes flutter over Hongjoong's face, taking in the sharp curve of his eyes and his button nose. When he moves his eyes down to his cherry lips, Seonghwa chuckles. 

"I don't think this is the most appropriate time to talk about this, but," he sighs, looking into Hongjoong's eyes. "After everything you've just told me, I can't help but want you even more."

"What-"

"And it's not because I have a thing for fucked up people. It's because hearing your story made me see how strong you are and that you're beyond just a pretty omega that I met on the street."

There's a split second where Hongjoong's afraid. His heart starts wildly beating as Seonghwa brings him even closer to the point where he's almost sitting on his lap. He's scared that he knows what Seonghwa's about to say, but he keeps quiet. 

"I don't know what to call this feeling, but I know it's something that's been building for a while. And it's too early to make things official." Seonghwa's hand reaches out to push a strand of hair away from Hongjoong's face. "But know that I'm sorry for hurting you."

He leans in, forehead touching Hongjoong's.

"And I'm sorry that I can't stop wanting you."

Hongjoong closed his eyes just to feel Seonghwa's breath on his face, his chest now frazzled.

"Why are you sorry?" He murmurs, afraid that any louder would break their mood. Seonghwa nuzzles his head a bit, firewood scent turning sweet and washing over the omega. 

"I think having you will just cause more trouble along the way. You'll be in more danger." There was a hint of gold in Seonghwa's eyes as his finger's itched to have them anywhere on Hongjoong. "Are you okay with that?"

Hongjoong takes a quick inhale, letting Seonghwa's scent invade his senses. Slowly, his hand rises to place it on top of Seonghwa's chest, where his heart should be, and his body lights up, knowing that the alpha was just as affected. 

"I..." His fists clenched around Seonghwa's shirt. "I don't want you to back away from me like last time. I want us to handle whatever happens together."

"But what if-"

"I know," Hongjoong sighs. "I know it's going to be difficult being with you. And honestly, it feels like there have been signs telling me to leave." If he leaned a little closer, he'd kiss him. "But I don't want to. I want to be here. With you."

Seonghwa exhales and tilts his head a little. Their noses bump into each other, and Hongjoong feels so warm.

"Again, probably a bad time to ask, but can I-"

Hongjoong tilted his head forward to have his lips meet Seonghwa's, and it's the softest kiss he's ever had that sends his body fluttering. It's nothing like the intensity of their first one when he was in heat, but his body vibrates from how much he _means_ this.

He pulls back a second, opening his eyes to gage Seonghwa's reaction when a steady hand cups his cheek to bring him back. Seonghwa claims his mouth with a harder edge Hongjoong feels that's not only rendered with desire but something more. He doesn't deepen the kiss like Hongjoong expects him to (or wants to), but every pullback has him drawing in again just for quick pecks as if all Seonghwa never wants to leave his lips ever again (he doesn't).

"I trust you, Seonghwa." 

Hongjoong whispers when he finally peels back to meet his gaze. His hands gripped onto the alpha's shoulders, and he hoped Seonghwa could see right through him to know his sincerity. 

"I trust you, and I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATEEZ COMEBACK HAS ARRIVED AND A BITCH IS LIVING!!!!!!
> 
> Lowkey feels like this should have been better, but I'm happy the backstory came out clear (I hope). I'll update as fast as I can while I still have time before college classes start so please wait for me~ 🥺 Again, so sorry this took me forever. There was a lot of planning I needed to do for this chapter and the next ones after this cause we're reaching big parts soon. Thank you for being here and loving the works! Also, leave a comment if you'd like as love and criticism is always welcome here!!
> 
> Until next chapter lovelies, and please be safe and well <3


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm so sorry this took fucking forever. I'm back in school and life just keeps wanting to bite me in the ass. Please know though that I'm not giving this fanfic up at all and will go through it to the end, so please wait for me. Thank you everyone for reading this till now, and please stick around! 
> 
> Happy readings!

The rest of the night goes by a blur. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa got ready for bed, attempting to ignore the sparks between them while brushing their teeth side by side. 

(Seonghwa argued it was to make sure Hongjoong wouldn't slip and fall. Hongjoong let him anyway.)

The tension between them wasn't uncomfortable, but it was that _something_ that's been building for some time, especially when Hongjoong lay down on the bed (in Seonghwa's silk pajamas, of course) and was facing the man himself. 

"You don't have to be here, you know," Hongjoong mumbled. The pajamas were cool against his skin, but his insides felt warm from the way Seonghwa stared at him. Said alpha was admiring the way Hongjoong's hair fanned out on the pillow, red strands falling in front of his face. Slowly, he reaches out and smoothes the fringes of Hongjoong's hair away and leans closer.

"I want to," he murmurs. "Unless you don't want me here, of course-"

"No, no," Hongjoong said, a little too quickly for his liking, and bit down on his bottom lip. "I do want you-I mean _here-_ I mean-" Hongjoong lets out a little 'mmph' as Seonghwa kisses him. It's chaste, and he pulls away as quickly as he leaned in, and it has Hongjoong flushed and pouting. 

"You're going to keep doing this, aren't you." He says, pulling the covers up to his chin and hoping the darkness of the room hides the heat of his cheeks. Seonghwa chuckles, his inner alpha growling with the deep satisfaction of having the omega right in front of him and _wanting_ himjust as much as he does. He can't help but wrap an arm around Hongjoong and pull him closer to where he tucks the smaller under his chin, ignoring the little squeak. 

Seonghwa kisses the top of Hongjoong's head, smelling strawberry from his hair. "Do you want me to stop?"

Hongjoong blinks as his finger create a pattern on Seonghwa's chest. "No," he answers softly. Seonghwa doesn't reply. Instead, he nuzzles his face into Hongjoong's temple. Everything just felt so _nice._

"We should...we should probably figure things out between us," Hongjoong mumbles into Seonghwa's chest. "I don't want us to play any games. No more." When he tilts his head up, he's already met with the alpha's eyes gazing down at him. Seonghwa runs his fingers through Hongjoong's red strands and nods his head. "We can tomorrow. We have time."

How much time, Seonghwa doesn't know. But what he does know is that he'd do anything to keep the omega by his side, unable to resist any longer the need that's been in his stomach since he cornered him on the kitchen counter at the adoption center. 

"Sleep," Seonghwa murmurs, keeping his arm wrapped around Hongjoong. "You need to rest."

"Okay," It comes off as a whisper, and Hongjoong's eyes slowly shut. Seonghwa doesn't know how long he lays there watching Hongjoong sleep soundly right in front of him, but it wasn't long until he falls asleep as well.

* * *

When the bus arrives back at the adoption center the next day, Wooyoung is the first to step (or _stomp_ ) out with little kids following behind. 

Jongho and Yunho were busy taking the stuff out of the bus's bottom as Wooyoung flung the gates open. His eyes twitched as the front yard looked spotless, nothing out of place except for the alpha at the patio, grinning at him. Wooyoung's eye twitched even more.

The children ran towards the alpha and surrounded him with awe in their eyes as he sat on the front steps. Wooyoung approached him with more apprehension, even as the male had an easy smile on his face.

"Ajusshi, who are you?"

"I like your hair! It's really shiny."

"What's that on your waist? It looks shiny! Can I touch it?"

Wooyoung cleared his throat. "Give him some space, kids. Don't crowd around like that." He ignores the whines as the children backed up. He met the other man's eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Good to see you, sweetheart," San said. "And good to see the little children as well."

Wooyoung just stared at him, unimpressed. "There's another alpha in the building, isn't there."

As if on cue, the pretty alpha from before ( _Yeosang, was it?)_ walked out of the front door and nodded his head in greeting. At the same time, Yunho and Jongho were dragging their luggage into the center and closed the gate behind them, Jongho's eyes widening at the sight of Yeosang. 

"Do I even want to _know_ what the inside of the house looks like?" Yunho asked, breaking the tense silence between everyone. 

Yeosang shakes his head, eyes still on Jongho. "Everything's all in good shape if that's what you're wondering-"

" _I_ will be the judge of that. And _you._ " The kids coward behind Jongho as Wooyoung pointed an accusatory finger at San, his peach scent wafting with anger. 

"You better tell me _everything_."

-

After getting their stuff settled and having the kids play outside with Yunho, the other four adults situated themselves in the kitchen. 

Sitting at the dining table, Wooyoung's nose wrinkled at the smell of bleach and other cleaning supplies left over, eyeing the cupboards and the floor of how neat everything was. The furniture was set straighter than usual, and the knick-knacks that lined the cabinets lined up perfectly. He takes a glance at the carpet in the living room that he knows for sure was not that nice and expensive as before, so he directs his glare at the alpha sitting in front of him. 

"What are you grinning about?"

"You're beautiful."

"I _will_ have Seonghwa cut your dick off," Wooyoung growls. San purses his lips, though they twitch up to grin even wider. Jongho, who was watching the exchange from his spot near the sink, leaned to Yeosang, who stood beside him. The alpha held his breath as mangoes entered his senses.

"Do you think they're always going to be like this?" Jongho nods his head towards the pair, his nose twitching from Yeosang's scent. Clearing his head from the distracting smell, Yeosang glanced between the couple at the table and sighed minutely. 

"By my guess, absolutely."

Jongho groans, and it causes Yeosang to chuckle. 

"Is Hongjoong hyung still with Seonghwa?" Wooyoung asked with his arms crossed. San nodded his head. "I'm not sure when he'll be back, but he's in a safe compound with Mingi as well." 

"And I'm guessing they have Yongsun too?"

Yeosang answered, "Mhm. Guards are surrounding the perimeter, so the kid and Hongjoong should be safe with Seonghwa." 

Wooyoung bit down on the bottom of his lip, tapping his feet on the floor. "And you cleaned everything up? No traces of those intruders in the building?" 

San, dropping his joking facade, nodded again with a serious face. "We took care of everything to make sure nothing was left behind. We also have guards in the area of this neighborhood as well keeping watch just in case something happens-"

"You mean this isn't going to be a one-time thing?"

It went quiet in the kitchen. Wooyoung feels goosebumps rise on his skin, and Jongho slowly walks towards him to place a hand on his shoulder. Releasing calming pheromones, Jongho looked towards Yeosang. "If it's not, you guys will be here, right?"

"Jongho, I don't-"

"Of course we will," Yeosang said firmly. He looked into Jongho's eyes. "You can trust that we'll keep you safe."

Wooyoung snorted, but Jongho just nodded his head and smiled a little. "Okay."

"I can't fucking believe this," Wooyoung seethed. "I can't believe we're just going to trust these alphas like nothing." 

"But Wooyoung, at least these guys are trying to help. And you and I both know it's better to have them here than not."

But Wooyoung just pushes his hands away and storms out of the kitchen to the front porch. San follows behind him, and it leaves the other two by themselves, watching the alpha walk away. 

"Hyung means well. He and Hongjoong just have a bad history with alphas," Jongho says as he takes a seat at the table, sighing. "It's not easy being an omega, though I'm sure you've noticed."

"I've dealt with enough bastards to know," Yeosaang grumbled, remembering all the times he's strangled some prostitution kingpin before on the job. He takes the seat where San was, mirroring the other pair. Up close, Yeosang stares at Jongho's button nose and doe eyes that were staring down at his hands. He's never had the chance to have a close look at the omega until now, and he releases a sigh with his chest filled with something he can't place. 

"I'm sorry, Jongho." He doesn't know why he's apologizing, but it's already out before he could take it back. "It seems that our paths crossing put you and the kids in danger." 

Jongho looks up and meets Yeosang's gaze, unwavering as the alpha stares back. 

After a few beats, Jongho replies, "You don't have to apologize. Things happen for a reason, right?" He gives Yeosang a tiny smile, doe eyes curving just a bit on the edges that gives him the softest look even as everything about him shouts maturity. Yeosang decides he likes it. 

"And you're not afraid?" The alpha leans back on the chair, gaze steady. "You don't know what could happen to you. Our lives aren't exactly as stable as the way the four of you have been living here." 

The omega hums, pursing his lips in a way that makes Yeosang's eyes drop down just a bit. Then he watches them curve upward in a knowing look. "You surely underestimate us, Yeosang. But nothing about our lives has been stable the way you imagine them to be." He tilts his head in a way that opens up his neck, and Yeosang can't help but catch a glance at the skin, his teeth baring behind his closed lips. Jongho looks like he's almost _challenging_ him, tempting him, like everything that's happened between their respective groups is the least shocking thing to occur. 

Humming, Yeosang moves his eyes away from Jongho's neck, ignoring the smirk on the younger's face.

"What?"

Yeosang shakes his head, blocking off the thoughts of _biting_ out of his mind.

"Are all omegas this challenging?"  
  


"Wooyoung, let's talk-"

"We've suffered enough, don't you think?" Wooyoung spun around to face San, blazing with anger. The patio floor creaked under his feet. "I knew things were dangerous the first day I met you, but I didn't know it would lead to _this_ -"

"Wooyoung." 

San took a step closer, his forest scent surrounding the omega. Taking one more step, seeing that Wooyoung wasn't moving, he looked into Wooyoung's eyes. 

"I know things seem bad right now, and I know it's our fault. But Seonghwa and the rest of us are taking responsibility, especially hyung."

Wooyoung still glared at him, but the sour tinge of his peach scent started lessening. With a heavy sigh, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked out to the front yard and watched the kids take care of the garden. Yunho took a few glances at them sometimes, making sure Wooyoung was okay before turning back to the kids.

"I've known Hongjoong hyung since we were kids. He's been through enough in his life that he doesn't need any more suffering." He has flashbacks to their past, witnessing the bloody mess of Hognjoong's hands and face as he was dragged out of his house by police. He remembers the sounds of gunfire, wondering if Hongjoong was still alive after calling the authorities. 

"But then you all appear, and suddenly our center gets _attacked,_ and Hongjoong's not even here, and I'm supposed to accept the way things are? I'm supposed to be okay with everything?"

He turned to face the alpha, his light voice rising with each sentence as he stares into San's eyes with defiance and something else. It goes silent for a few beats between them until San finally mumbles out, "No, you're not."

Wooyoung was about to say something, but San held a hand up. "You don't have to be okay with it, but know that we're doing the best we can under these circumstances. We wouldn't be doing these things if we didn't at least have some care for the people here."

The alpha steps closer, right by Wooyoung's side, and places a hand on top of his. Wooyoung snorts, looking away as he swallows down the tears threatening to come out. But San wouldn't allow it and tugged his hand, making the omega face him. And for everything that San has done in his life, filled with violence and blood and death, his chest lurches for the first time while seeing the exhausted tears fall on Wooyoung's cheeks. 

"We won't let anything happen to any of you," San says, voice filled with conviction.

"We promise."

* * *

When Hongjoong wakes up the next day, his face his buried in Seonghwa's chest.

He inhales for a quick second, which was a _mistake_ because then all he breathed was Seonghwa's scent, and he swallowed the whine forming in his throat. Tilting his head up slightly, he's met with Seonghwa's lips formed in a natural pout. His eyelashes were long enough that they touched his cheeks that had a light red hue. Hongjoong thinks this is the most peaceful he's looked, the crease between his eyebrows nonexistent that it gave him a boyish look. 

Tentatively, Hongjoong moved his hand slowly, not to wake him up and placed it on Seonghwa's heart. Softly, under his fingertips, he feels the pulse. It's light but strong, a steady rhythm beneath his hand that made his own body feel calm. He likes this, Hongjoong decides. He likes this so much. 

Leaning in, Hongjoong softly kisses him in the same place, an unstoppable force of affection surging in him even as he pulls away. 

Suddenly, he yelps when he's pinned on his back in a blink of an eye and finds himself staring up at a wide-awake Seonghwa. The alpha has both his arms pinned above his head, and he's situated himself right in between Hongjoong's legs so he can't escape. 

"H-how long-"

"Right when I felt your hand on me."

Hongjoong swallows, squirming under Seonghwa's stare with instincts telling him to flee. It was only the break of dawn, the sun barely coming up, that it brought orange shadows across Seonghwa's cheeks. He doesn't know what he looks like right now under him, but he guesses he looks fine if from the way Seonghwa gazes down at him intensely has anything to do with it. 

Slowly, Seonghwa leaned in, his forehead touching his, and Hongjoong doesn't know why he feels out of breath already.

"Can I kiss you?" Seonghwa murmurs.

Hongjoong swallows again, and probably out of nerves. He whispers, "I might have morning breath."

And it should have broken the spell between them, break the mood. Instead, Seonghwa's lips widen into a bright smile and murmurs back, "I don't care," and captures Hongjoong's lips in a searing kiss. Hongjoong's gasp allowed Seonghwa to enter his tongue, and the whine bubbling from his throat finally releases. Seonghwa pins him down harder, biting down on his bottom lip before releasing him just to drag down to his neck. 

Feeling bold, Seonghwa rolls his hips hard against Hongjoong's that it has him throw his head back and letting out a high-pitched moan that has Seonghwa growling right at his pulse point. He sucks hard right where Hongjoong's scent gland is located, and it sends the omega's toes curling, tilting his head to the side to give Seonghwa more access. Finally, letting go of Hongjoong's wrists, Seonghwa's hands glide down his body. He ruts harder, pulling out a gasp each time from the omega's lips as his strawberry scent spikes in the air. Sliding down towards his hips, it isn't until when Seonghwa squeezes, and the whine from Hongjoong's throat comes off as a pained groan that the alpha suddenly flies off from the bed, huddling himself into the corner of the room. 

His eyes are wide and golden as he watches Hongjoong scramble to sit upon the bed, clutching the blanket near him to stabilize himself. Seonghwa catches the little winces on Hongjoong's face each time he moves, and the arousal he originally felt immediately dissipated. 

"I'm sorry," he grumbled out, heavily panting from the intense scene. "I shouldn't have done that while you're still healing."

But Hongjoong shook his head, still clutching the blanket. "It's okay, Seonghwa. You didn't do anything I didn't want."

Still, the alpha stayed in the corner, refusing to go anywhere near when all he wants to do is go back to the bed. 

"Are you okay? Did I trigger anything?"

Hongjoong sat quietly for a minute, then shook his head. "No, I'm really okay." He gives Seonghwa a tiny smile. "You know that I'm mentally strong enough to handle what's happened to me, even if I have my moments."

He lets go of the blanket and off the bed, padding softly towards Seonghwa who's eyes still gleamed gold. The alpha's firewood scent was heavy in the air, torched with arousal from before as Seonghwa was willing it to go away. When Hongjoong stood in front of him, he took his hand into his and just held it.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, Seonghwa. I trust you." He squeezed his hand, leaning forwards until he wraps his arms around Seonghwa's neck, breathing in firewood more greedily. "I trust you," he murmurs again in the crook of his neck.

Slowly, Seonghwa hugs him back tightly, arms wrapped around Hongjoong's waist, and almost crushing the smaller against him. His arousal was fully gone, but now there was a warmth that sat between them as they basked in each other's presence. Deep in his bones, Seonghwa has never felt such peace before. Just having Hongjoong with him has made his inner alpha quiet and calm, the nerves that he's had for most of his life settling down one by one and letting himself have this.

After a few beats, Seonghwa mumbles, "Can I scent you?"

Widening his eyes, Hongjoong pulls back a fraction and meets Seonghwa's eyes, now back to brown. "Sorry if it's too sudden," Seonghwa had the nerve to look sheepish. "It's just. I think I'm becoming greedy with you."

It must have been the way Seonghwa asked, hesitant, but patient, that Hongjoong doesn't hesitate when he nods his head yes. Believing in his answer, Seonghwa lifts him gently with hands under his thighs, chuckling from the squeal Hongjoong releases before having him settle in his lap this time while he sat back down on the bed. With his hands full of the omega, Seonghwa leaned forwards to leave a soft kiss on Hongjoong's neck. Looking up one more time for confirmation (and getting it from the fond roll of his eyes), Seonghwa pulled him closer to where he could lean his neck against his and rub his scent over Hongjoong, strawberry and firewood mixing to form a warm, comforting meld of scents that reminded him of Christmas. 

Internally, Seonghwa's alpha was preening from the act, the possessive side of him proud that he was practically claiming Hongjoong as his own. Hongjoong, at the same time, was getting dizzy from how soft and nice everything felt, the tightness in his chest for the past few days loosening and welcoming in everything that was Seonghwa. He also found it kind of funny how soft they were when the other was just about to rip his clothes off. 

This is probably why Seonghwa finally leaned back after a few minutes when he felt Hongjoong shake with laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Seonghwa asked.

Shaking his head, Hongjoong replies with a grin, "I can't believe we're being like this when you were ready to maul me just a few minutes ago."

"It's not my fault you enticed me with your staring and feeling me up."

"All I did was touch your chest!"

"Exactly, you were feeling me up. Why else would you touch me there?" Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him teasingly. Biting down on his bottom lip, Hongjoong blushed furiously as he looked away from Seonghwa's stare. Holding onto the alpha's shoulders, Hongjoong mumbled, "I just wanted to feel your heartbeat."

Hongjoong felt Seonghwa freeze, and when he shyly turns his face to meet his eyes, Seonghwa's staring at him with an unreadable expression. Not knowing how to respond, Hongjoong just chuckles nervously. "What? Was that too cliche for you?" He asked jokingly. But Seonghwa doesn't say anything for a long moment.

Instead, he reaches up to cup Hongjoong's cheek and pulls him in a deep kiss that takes his breath away. It's not as hot as their last, but when Seonghwa pulls back to lean their foreheads together, there's a different kind of intensity that sits between them. 

"You've ruined me." Seonghwa murmurs. "You're going to be the death of me one day."

He says it with pure sincerity that Hongjoong blushes harder, lightly slapping him in the arm. "Don't be so dramatic. It was just nice knowing how alive you were next to me."

Hongjoong says this plainly as if his words meant nothing when they meant _everything_ to Seonghwa. The tightness in his chest was for an entirely different reason as the pretty omega on his lap ran his fingers through his hair soothingly, soft enough that it was lulling him into a haze.

And the mood would have lasted longer too if Yongsun hadn't busted through the room so suddenly that Hongjoong jumped out of Seonghwa's lap and fell onto the carpet.

"Ajusshi! Ajusshi!"

Seonghwa immediately helped Hongjoong up then went to Yongsun, holding him by his shoulders. "Yongsun, what's wrong? Did something happen?" The alpha asked on high alert. 

The young boy just shook his head and was bouncing on his toes excitedly.

"No, but there's a man downstairs to see you. He said he's your dad!"

Yongsun's excitement didn't match Seonghwa's questioning gaze as well as Hongjoong's widened eyes. 

"You-you're dad?!" Hongjoong exclaimed.

Sighing loudly, Seonghwa facepalmed as Yongsun ran to hug Hongjoong, unaware of the turmoil of the alpha. 

"Hyung! We're going to meet grandpa!"

Just then, Mingi ran up to the room and flinched when he smelled the scents in the room. Wrinkling his nose, he smiles sheepishly at Seonghwa and rubs the back of his neck. "Your father is downstairs waiting for you in the living room. He said it's important."

"Fine, tell him I'll be there in a second-"

"He said to...bring Hongjoong with you."

Seonghwa bristled, and Hongjoong pursed his lips as he held Yongsun in his arms. "He probably learned about him from Sungwoo," he growled.

"I can-"

"No, Mingi, it's alright," Hongjoong interjected, smiling at the two alphas, Seonghwa looking at him incredulously. "It would be rude not for me to meet him."

"You are not obligated to meet him just because he's my father."

"But Seonghwa, you basically smell of me right now. He'll probably be curious as to who's with you."

Seonghwa blushed ( _he's been doing that a lot lately_ ), and Mingi turned at him with eyes the saucers' size. 

" _You scented him?!_ " He yelled.

It ensued an argument between the two alphas. And while the two men were arguing, Yongsun turned to Hongjoong with curious eyes.

"Hyung, what's scenting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. We're getting to the good stuff, so please hang on for the upcoming chapters! I was stuck for a while on how to do this chapter, but I'm glad I was able to finish it the way I wanted it to. Expect updates to come at a later time than usual. Thank you for waiting for me and loving this story, and I'll update this as soon as I can.
> 
> Until the next chapter!  
> <3 <3


	17. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...*takes in a deep breath*
> 
> I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS FANFIC I HAVE JUST BEEEN STUCK IN A REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK AND LIFE HAS BEEN HAPPENING AND ADMITTEDLY THIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK BUT I TRIED MY BEST SO I HOPE ITS OKAY AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE NEW READERS THAT FOUND THIS FIC AS WELL AS ALL THE OG READERS WHO I HOPE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ME AND HAVE NOT LEFT OMGAEIURGBA THANKS YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Also, important note at the end.

There have been many things Hongjoong has never been prepared for. 

Shooting his father was one thing. After a kind lady took him in for work, taking over an adoption center was also something he never imagined doing until the kids were already hugging him. Yet, Hongjoong's learned to take things in stride, letting life take its course.

However, he wasn't prepared for something like this.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young man." 

Seonghwa's father had a gentle gaze as he held out his hand in greeting. Hongjoong could see where Seonghwa got his looks from, seeing the elder Park have the same smile and curve of eyelids as his son. His scent was more masculine, filled with mahogany and apple that was everything Hongjoong expected a father to smell like; kind and strong.

And under the lighting from sunlight entering through the open windows of Seonghwa's plant room, the grey hair and dark blue suit made him seem all the wiser.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." He takes in his hand, bowing in respect. The elder’s hand was warm.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, little one. I should be the one apologizing for what's happened. It seems that my sons have been causing you lots of trouble lately." He side-eyes Seonghwa who was hovering beside the loveseat Hongjoong was sitting on. The youngest Park snorts.

Hongjoong shakes his head politely with a tiny smile. "It's okay. I've handled worse." This causes the eldest park to chuckle in his seat on the sofa, his deep voice reverberating in the plant room. The omega decides he likes the sound. 

“I’m a little surprised that you’re okay to see me, if I’m being honest,” Hongjoong admits. “I understand that your family isn’t...normal, per say.”

Hongjoong hopes he doesn’t come off as rude, but the eldest Park just shakes his head in understanding. And maybe a little amused. “Our circumstances  _ are _ a little different from most folks, but I can assure you that I have no problems with you at all, dear omega.” The way he said Hongjoong’s gender was only filled with warmth. 

Then Mr. Park turned to Seonghwa with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, I’ve been curious about meeting the person Seonghwa has been smelling like for the past few weeks.”

Seonghwa chokes on his spit from the way his father raises an eyebrow at him, and Hongjoong tries to keep his blush in control. Before the elder could continue humiliating him, Mingi walked in and bowed fully before giving Seonghwa a sheepish smile. 

"San called me asking for some help. I wanted to know if you wanted Yongsun to go with me to bring him back."

Just then, Yongsun came rushing through from behind Mingi's legs before he stopped in the middle of the room. He looked up at all of the adults until they landed on Seonghwa's father, who had the biggest, tender smile on his face. Despite his enthusiasm from earlier, Yongsun suddenly felt shy from all the stares.

By the door, Mingi looked back to Seonghwa who nodded his head.

“Go to the center without Yongsun for now. He can stick with me.” Mingi nodded and looked down at Yongsun, who was staring back at him with a pout.

“I have to go, little man. Make sure you behave for hyungs and grandpa here, okay?”

Yongsun just nods hesitatingly, and Mingi waves them off and bows to the eldest before leaving the room. 

Mr. Park, who caught the grandpa comment, raised an eyebrow at Seonghwa who couldn't stop the blush on his face. 

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” he sputters. Mr. Park just rolls his eyes and turns back to the small child smiling softly.

Yongsun bit his lip, fidgeting in his stance. 

“Are you really grandpa?”

The kid is too cute for his sake, the eldest thought.

“Why yes I am, child. You must be the one that I heard excitedly yelling at Mingi earlier about me.”

Yongsun looks up at him with wonder and nods his head. From the way Yongsun’s feet shuffled, Hongjoong could tell the child wanted to run up to the elder, but he sees the caution written all over his eyes. Hongjoong feels so much fondness for him, yet his heart breaks from how much everything has affected him.

“You can approach him Yongsun, it's okay.” Hongjoong smiles encouragingly, tilting his head towards the father. “He’s a good person. We can trust him.”

Yongsun glances between Hongjoong and the eldest, then slowly walks towards Mr. Park who opens his arms wide. He gets picked up and placed on his lap, and Yongsun decides he likes how kind the man’s arms feel around him. Like a safety net. 

Gazing down at him, Seonghwa’s father slightly frowns at how fragile Yongsun’s body seemed to be. It deepens when Yongsun shifts in one way and the smaller grimaces from the movement. 

“Has something happened to him?”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa shared a look before Seonghwa sighed, shaking his head. 

“I’m sure you can already guess who caused it,” he says, locking his gaze with his father’s. “I know some of my men tell you what happens between hyung and I.”

“I do. That’s how I knew about your omega,” the eldest replies, though not unkindly. Shifting Yongsun in his lap to a comfortable position, he gives Seonghwa a long stare. 

“That’s how I also knew he had something to do with the damages done to an adoption center.” 

Seonghwa pursed his lips, then gave a single nod.

Hongjoong watched as the eldest Park rolled his eyes before landing on him, changing his annoyed expression to a warm one. 

“I never got your name, little one.”

Hongjoong blushed as he wringed his fingers.

“My name is Kim Hongjoong, sir.”

“No need for formalities, Hongjoong. I can tell that you are a wonderful person.” Hongjoong knows from the depths of his eyes that all he said was sincere.

“If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to let me know. I will take care of everything.”

Hongjoong was about to reply and Seonghwa jumped in. “It’s fine, father. I can take care of it.”

“Seonghwa,” his father intervenes. “This problem now concerns the entire clan, and I need to make sure everything is under control.”

Something shifts in Seonghwa’s eyes and a light golden tint appears in his pupils. 

“The clan is  _ your  _ responsibility. Hongjoong and Yongsun are  _ mine _ , so  _ I _ will take care of it.” 

Hongjoong shivers from the possessive tone in Seonghwa’s voice, something he’s never seen before. Glancing down, Hongjoong see’s veins appearing on the alpha’s arms from how hard he was clenching his fists, and he doesn’t know why he feels extremely intimidated.

From instinct, Hongjoong reaches out and places his hand softly on Seonghwa, who whipped his head towards his direction before unclenching his fist. 

Keeping his hand on him, Hongjoong turned to Mr. Park. 

“Why would you help me, ajusshi?”

The older blinks at Hongjoong, who kept his expression neutral.

“I know you’re a good person, and Yongsun can tell too.” The child looks up hearing his name and smiles lightly. “But you have nothing to gain from helping an omega. And our problems would be a burden to the clan.”

Seonghwa’s father gazed at him inquisitively, as if looking through Hongjoong’s entire being.

It went silent for a while, Hongjoong staring back at the alpha until the man let out a soft sigh. “I admit, I’m not just here because of what Sungwoo has done to you. I’m also here because of Seonghwa.” 

Hongjoong let out a breath just as Seonghwa’s eyes gleamed brighter.

“Listen to me, Hongjoong. I know you’re already aware of Seonghwa being part of what he’s in, but it runs much deeper than him working under the clan.” The oldest’ eyes were serious as they held the omega’s gaze. “He is not just a leader of a sanction, little one. Once my time is done, Seonghwa will be leader of the  _ entire  _ clan itself.”

Hongjoong’s eyes widened, and he turned to Seonghwa who only looked away. Though, he could see the discomfort on his face.

“I...I didn’t know he would be…” Hongjoong stuttered on his words not knowing what to say. He glances back to Soenghwa instead who’s lips were set on a frown. “I thought the eldest son would take the position? Or at least that’s what Seonghwa told me.”

“That’s usually the case, but I can’t allow it this time.” Mr. Park shakes his head, thinking about Sungwoo. “I cannot let someone irresponsible take care of the company when all they’re going to do is make a mess of things.”

He sounded grim, his gaze trained on the carpet as Yongsun looked up at him with worry. Hongjoong pressed his lips together as he imagined Seonghwa being in charge of a syndicate, taking control of every high-level movement of the country that he’ll never understand. 

“Sungwoo’s actions have caused a rift in our sanctions, creating a divide that must be stopped. Other groups across the seas have heard of the instability building up and may possibly build an attack.” Mr. Park glanced at his son before turning to Hongjoong. “Seonghwa is the only one I trust to take over. It just so happens that you have to be involved in this mess.” 

Next to him, Seonghwa’s stress levels were rising from how intense his firewood scent was becoming. 

“What about the center? The kids?” Hongjoong voiced out. Immediately, Seonghwa answered, “Yeosang and the other guys are keeping watch on the center. My men can protect the vicinity from any danger.”

Thinking about a bunch of alphas protecting the center from  _ other alphas  _ has Hongjoong biting his lip. His mind is filled with thoughts about his omega friends in the center, and the innocent kids who have no idea of the dangers occurring around them. 

As if sensing his distress, Seonghwa takes a hold of his hand and it makes him meet the alpha’s eyes.  “I won’t let anyone harm you or everyone at the center. You have my word,” Seonghwa affirmed. 

“Even if it risks your clan?”

There was no hesitation in Seonghwa’s voice when he said, “You are just as important if not more.”

Hongjoong’s heart leapt and the declaration, and he looks away before he could say something stupid in front of the alpha’s father. 

Said male saw the exchange between the two and for a split second thought of his wife. Seeing the interaction between Hongjoong and his son has the eldest thinking how his wife would be the exact same, always asking him about the choices he makes. Seeing the image before him is what makes him say, “I will make sure the other sanctions will leave you alone.”

He catches the pair’s attention. Seonghwa was about to retort when he held up a hand.

“I’m saying this both as a clan leader and a father. No harm will come to you and the other omegas as long as I am the leader. But for that to happen, we need to make sure we handle Sungwoo. The  _ right  _ way,” he pointedly says to Seonghwa.

The younger just bites back a growl and looks away, instead keeping his eyes on the omega next to him. Watching Hongjoong gazing down on the carpet nervously has his inner alpha snarling at himself for being a bad alpha, and an even worse person when Yongsun in the corner of his eye huffs as he adjusts himself again with some difficulty as his father moves him on the couch as comfortable as possible. 

Taking a deep breath, he turns to his father.

“Can I please have a moment with you alone? I know that’s what you were here for ever since you came here anyway.”

“It is,” his father says. And he lowers Yongsun to the ground. Meanwhile Seonghwa turns to Hongjoong and tugs softly on his arm. 

“Mind if you take Yongsun out to the living room? I’ll be with you in a bit.”

“Okay,” Hongjoong smiles patiently, and bless the omega’s kind soul for being so understanding that Seonghwa just silently watches him leave with Yongsun holding his hand. Before they close the door, Yongsun turns to them for a quick second. “We’ll see you later grandpa,” he mumbles softly. Then the two disappear beyond the closed door.

Seonghwa’s chest clenched at the sight while his father sighs fondly.

“He’s a very sweet child,” his low voice echoes in the room. “I can see why you’re very protective of him.”

“He doesn’t deserve to suffer,” Seonghwa says, eyes held onto the doors the other two left. “Neither does Hongjoong.”

The older nods, leaning back onto the couch as he gazed at Seonghwa. 

“Sungwoo approached me yesterday.” 

Seonghwa whips his head to him as he continues. “I told him that you will be the successor for the syndicate.”

Seonghwa inhales a quick breath as he turns away, his eyes golden again. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he growled. “He’s not going to stop harassing either Hongjoong or I from his anger.”

“Angering him means he won’t be able to think straight for a while. It will keep things at bay until I can put everything under control between the international sanctions as well as our acquaintances. Then,” he took in a breath. “I will remove Sungwoo completely from the entire company.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened, his mouth agape as he stared incredulously at his father. The older man continued with a steady gaze towards his son, but there was a mirth in his pupils. 

“Seonghwa,” he said firmly. “No matter what our company stands for, and the actions we have taken against those after us, our family is one thing I have always made sure would never be ruined.” He leaned forward on his seat. 

“Before your mother died, she made me promise that I would take great care of you and Sungwoo, and I intend to keep that promise till the day I die.” 

Seonghwa feels his heart lurches at his mother’s last words, just as he can see his father do the same. 

“And if removing Sungwoo from the company entirely just to keep the  _ both  _ of you safe, then so be it.”

The younger Park released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he leaned back on the loveseat. He knew his father was a person who would commit to any action necessary, but he didn’t know he would think of something like  _ this.  _

“This will also keep your omega and child safe.”

Seonghwa blinks at him. “They’re not...I know I said-”

“Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I don’t see things.” His father raised an eyebrow at him which made him hold his tongue. And though he had a knowing grin on his face, it was also very fond. 

“I have never seen you take an interest in someone until now,” he says firmly. “This is the first time your possessive nature has made its full appearance as well.”

Seonghwa’s mouth slid open to deny, but nothing came out of his mouth. Because even his inner alpha growled at the idea of him denying  _ himself  _ of the fact of his behavior. 

“I...they don’t belong to me. But something inside me sees them as my own.” he answers honestly. “But I don’t want any of them to be _trapped_ with me. You and I both know how mom felt about our lives.”

A sad chuckle. “Of course I know. She gave me an earful for half our marriage.” They shared a laugh that was reminiscent, the sour mood from before dissipating as it turned more sober.

“Don’t lose this person, son.” The older places a hand over Seonghwa’s shoulder and squeezes lightly. 

“Just from seeing this omega in person reminds me of your mother and everything more. People like him are too rare.”

“My life will put him in danger.” Seonghwa convened. “He’s already been through too much.”

“Yet he’s still here, isn’t he?” His father pushes. “There must be something between you two that has him stay.”

Seonghwa says nothing. 

Sighing, the older shakes his head in thought as he gives his son a once-over. 

“You don’t even realize how your biology’s been acting up because of him, do you?”

“What do you mean?” Seonghwa asked, confused.

However, his father never answers and just gets up to walk towards the door, leaving Seonghwa following him behind like a lost puppy. 

When he opens the door, they’re greeted by a couple of his father’s bodyguards who bow in greeting. The Park men nod and pass through the hallway towards the living room. There, they find Yongsun babbling to Hongjoong about a game he played with Mingi and the omega giggling while playing with his hair. 

The pair was settled on the white carpet, with Hongjoong’s back leaning against the sofa and Yongsun sitting in between his crossed legs. Seonghwa’s heart settles seeing the two of them safe, but he bites back the growl when he see’s one of the men standing a  _ little too close  _ for his liking and-

_ What the fuck is going on with me? _

“I apologize for us taking long, Hongjoong.” The oldest bows his head to the omega who flusters from the greeting, and shakes his head rapidly.

“No, no! I-I completely understand since it was something important.” He hopes the smile he gives isn’t shaky. 

The alpha just grins fondly at him just as Yongsun runs up and hugs one of his legs. “Is ajusshi okay? Is something wrong?” Yongsun gazes up at Mr. Park with large concerned eyes, and if he didn’t know any better, he would have assumed Yongsun was fully Seonghwa’s kid.

The said male was currently holding himself back from hoisting Yongsun in his arms as his inner alpha surges with pride that almost feels  _ fatherly.  _

Mr. Park just ruffles the child’s hair and smiles down at him. “Ajusshi is just fine, little one. He’s more worried about you and your Hongjoong hyung more than he is for himself.”

Yongsun pouts at him for a moment before nodding his head, accepting the answer. “Okay, I believe you, grandpa.” Then he lets go and goes back to Hongjoong as the omega wraps his arms around him. 

“Well then, I’m afraid I must go now. There’s much I need to do at the company and I can’t be gone for too long.” As if cued, the men surrounding the group hustle outside of the house as Mr. Park makes his way to the front door. The other three follow behind him with Hongjoong holding Yongsun on his hip. And before he leaves, he holds up his hand at his son and the omega.

“No need to follow me out, you two. Stay safe and let me know whenever you need something.” He looks to Hongjoong who nods his head, then gives a pointed look to Seonghwa.

“Remember what I said. Tell me if Sungwoo tries anything.”

“Of course, father. Be safe.”

With a wave, the elder walks away to the black Mercedes parked in between four others, and the piles of armed men rush into the vehicles as they all drive off. Seonghwa watches his father move further away until they become black lines and close the door behind him. When he turns around, he’s met with Hongjoong’s shy smile. 

“I think...that went well.” It came out more as a question, and Seonghwa just sighs and reaches out to smooth Yongsun’s hair. 

“I just can’t live in peace, can I?” 

Hongjoong couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

  
  
  


“You handle flowers very gently.”

Yunho jumped from the sound of Mingi’s voice appearing out of nowhere, a hand placed over his heart as he stood up and faced the alpha. 

The red-head had an easy smile gracing his lips as he glanced between the flower beds and the blonde omega.

“Why are you here?”

“The garden out here looks great.” Yunho’s question goes ignored as Mingi looks out at the patches of flora in the center’s yard. “I especially like the tulips over there by the porch.”

Yunho stares at him, blinking a few times before he says, “Seonghwa made you come here, didn't he.”

Mingi finally meets Yunho’s gaze, and the jolly facade drops just a bit. 

“San actually asked for me to come by. Said it would be good to drive around the neighborhood and check anything suspicious again like last time.”

Yunho’s mouth slid open to say something, but then closed it shut when he realized he had no words to say. Instead, his lips thinned out as he went back to crouching down at the wooden crate in the garden, watering the sunflowers like before. 

What he wasn’t expecting, however, is a red-headed alpha to crouch next to him and watch him work.

“Shouldn’t you be...you know,” he keeps his attention towards the flowers. “Actually driving out with San right now?”

“Yeah, but he seems occupied with your omega friend right now,” he pointedly says, and Yunho takes a glance at the porch and sure enough, San and Wooyoung were talking close together in hushed voices again. Yunho sighs to himself and looks away.

“And you’re here with me because…”

“I like sunflowers,” Mingi says. Yunho feels his gaze on him. “I like them a lot.”

Yunho just hums, not knowing how to reply.

It doesn’t take too long before the alpha says, “Why are you suddenly awkward with me?”

Yunho stops watering the plants and finally faces Mingi, who’s eyes never left him.

“Is it because of what happened here?”

The omega bites the inside of his cheek before nodding his head. He was expecting the other to make a snide remark or something, maybe get angry for suddenly changing demeanors with him from the last time they talked. But instead, to his surprise  _ again _ , Mingi says, “Okay. I get it.”

Yunho blinks once. Then twice. 

“You’re not...like thrown off? Or annoyed?”

That causes Mingi to give him a knowing look. “Were you expecting me to hit you or something?”

“Would I be an asshole if I said yes?”

Mingi hums, rubbing his chin in mock thought that made Yunho bite down the chuckle trying to come out. 

“Well, considering what attacked the center, you have every right to expect something like that I suppose.”   


Yunho gazes at Mingi’s dark attire, black jeans with his matching shirt under a gray jacket that outlined the muscles the alpha had. He  _ looks  _ the part of what he expects an asshole of an alpha to be, coupled with the idea of him being highly dangerous. And Yunho knows, from how spotless the yard was when the omegas came back that Mingi has done some terrible things that he could never grasp in a full sense and that he and the others can make those terrible things  _ disappear _ . Just like that. 

Yet, Mingi’s here. Squatting just a few feet away rather than towering his presence. 

“I don’t get you alphas,” Yunho finally mutters. He places down the water jug and fully turns to the auburn man. “I’m sure you and the others have done terrible things, stuff that you’d probably never tell me.” He sees a slight shift in Mingi’s pupils, but Yunho continues. 

“Yet you come here and talk about things as if everything is normal when the gravel here looks like it’s been _polished,_ ” He motions to the rest of the yard where the usual light grey and sandy colored gravel looked as if placed on purpose, where the usual imprints of shoes and cars that were embedded into the ground are swiped clean. “And then my own hyung’s stuck with yours who apparently was the cause of all this.”

Mingi stayed quiet as Yunho explained his feelings, unable to retort anything he said because they were all true. He watches the omega huff and runs a hand through his blonde, silky hair, that reminded him of a golden retriever. 

Instead of arguing, Mingi finally stands up to his full height and says, “Everything is true. About what you said.”

Yunho stands up as well to match his gaze, but the goofy vibe that the alpha usually had was completely replaced with a serious look in his eyes. 

“And we’ve done a lot of things that would make you all shit yourselves. But that doesn’t make us any less human.” 

The omega gulps hard as Mingi seems to be looking right through him. He bites down on his bottom lip, feeling guilty that he may have offended the alpha in front of him. If Yunho wasn’t too deep in his thoughts, however, he would have seen Mingi’s gaze zero in on his lip in between his teeth. 

“I...I’m sorry,” Yunho apologized, and he shivers just as a gust of wind blows by. Mingi stuffs his hands into his pockets, shoving the urge to bring the omega closer to give him warmth somewhere far from his mind. He doesn’t want to break the already-big boundaries placed.

“It’s alright,” Mingi replies, and gives him a soft, knowing smile. “You have every right to feel what you feel. I’ll admit, I’m still a little hurt that you think we’re just the typical alphas you see in the streets. But I can assure you,”

Since they’ve started talking, this was the only time Mingi ever took a step forward, the distance between him and Yunho shortening. When Yunho takes a quick inhale, his senses are loaded with ocean waves and coupled with a scent that reminds him of autumn, when all the leaves are falling off and left in their wake was the savor of their adventure. 

“Seonghwa hyung, me, and the other two alpha’s here won’t do anything to harm you. You will be okay.”

Mingi spoke softly, as if trying to keep a bird in a cage calm after a storm. Yunho doesn’t understand why his body automatically relaxes after what he said, his instincts to trust the auburn male rising. He curses himself internally for being too easy on the alpha, but lets out a sigh instead and keeps their gazes locked. He ignores the way the alpha swiped his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Okay. Okay.”

Yunho mumbled.

“We’ll be okay.”

* * *

  
  
  


Hongjoong tucks in Yongsun and smiles down at the sleeping toddler. 

After Seonghwa’s father left, Yongsun continued to chatter away with both him and Seonghwa in the living room before his eyes started to droopy. Hongjoong cooed at the sight and picked up the child and walked him to his bedroom with Seonghwa in tow. 

That’s how they found themselves glancing at the child one more time through the crack of the door, seeing the continuous slow breathing of his chest that told them he was gone in the dream world. Seonghwa closes the door slowly and gives Hongjoong a little nod, the smaller smiling softly before tip-toeing away from the corridor and back into the kitchen. 

He pours Seonghwa a glass of water first and slides it towards the approaching alpha before pouring himself one. As they took their sips, their eyes met briefly then looked away, a light cough leaving Seonghwa as he placed the glass down on the island. 

“I’m sorry about my father,” he said. “He’s been smelling your scent on me for some time now and he’s really nosy when it comes to those things.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Hongjoong giggles, lifting Seonghwa’s serotonin. “He is your father after all, so I’m not surprised. And he seemed really nice,” 

The last part of his sentence came out softer, and Seonghwa hums thoughtfully.

“Yes, he is.”

They sit by the kitchen island in silence, letting their thoughts settle between them until Hongjoong places his glass down silently and looks into Seonghwa’s eyes.

“You’re really going to be the leader?”

Seonghwa’s eyes race back and forth from Hongjoong’s features back to his gaze. He sits a little straighter in his stool as he answers, “If everything goes according to plan with my father, then yes.”

“Ah,” Hongjoong says. “I see.”

The omega fidgets in his seat a little, not knowing what to do with his hands and wiping the sweat from his palms on his shirt.

After a few beats of silence, Seonghwa murmurs, “Does...does that bother you?”

“No, no,” Hongjoong shakes his head vehemently. “It doesn’t really. I just,” He sighs, inner thoughts dwelling in his head. 

When Hongjoong doesn’t continue, Seonghwa reaches for his hand and holds it, squeezing enough as if he was afraid it would break. 

“If you don’t want me to-”

“Seonghwa, I’m not going to choose for you.”

“But I see it, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa’s eyes were clear and focused on the omega. He smells the indignation from his scent. “You’re not okay with me being the leader at all.”

Hongjoong’s quick intake of breath solidifies his thoughts, and for some reason this sets off warnings in Seonghwa’s inner alpha. He doesn’t know what’s causing him to be this pushy, but he can’t help himself.

There’s something in him panicking at the sudden thought of Hongjoong  _ leaving _ . And it doesn’t make any  _ sense  _ when Hongjoong has already told him that he’s staying.

Yet, “Don’t leave.”

Hongjoong snaps up at the quivering yet firm tone in Seonghwa’s voice. “Don’t go.”

His inner omega was shaking from the intensity of Seonghwa’s firewood coming out of him, and it wasn’t until Hongjoong looked into Seonghwa’s eyes that he could see a certain glaze over them. 

The hand in his tightened. 

“Seonghwa,” he began cautiously, holding back a whine when he moved his hand just a bit and Seonghwa  _ squeezed _ . “Seonghwa, I’m not going anywhere, I promise. And we can figure out the whole leader thing together, but…” Tentatively, Hongjoong’s other hand reaches up and touches Seonghwa’s cheek, blinking at the high heat that reaches his fingertips. 

Seonghwa leans into his touch easily, and Hongjoong furrows his eyebrows.

“Seonghwa, are you okay? You seem to be heating up.”

Seonghwa blinks at him with a haze that Hongjoong can see going in and out of his system. Concerned, Hongjoong gets up from his stool and stands in front of Seonghwa, holds up the alpha’s face with both of his hands this time to have Seonghwa’s focus all on him. He pointedly ignores the approving growl that gets released and the way the other leans into his palms. 

The alpha’s scent was turning into something aggressive as Seonghwa’s hands drifted to Hongjoong’s hips and unconsciously or not, he pulled him closer to himself with his growling going louder. Hongjoong let’s him, not knowing what he’ll trigger if he even  _ flinches  _ away, but he can still see some control in Seonghwa’s pupils.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa’s rumble is deep within his chest as his hands grasp Hongjoong a little harder. 

When Seonghwa’s scent spikes to a new degree, Hongjoong’s eyes widen as his scent smells something akin to  _ arousal  _ that it finally  _ clicks.  _

“Seonghwa, I think,” his fingers slip from Seonghwa’s face and a frown marrs the alpha’s lips from the sudden distance. “I think you’re going into a rut soon.”

As soon as the words leave Hongjoong’s mouth, a clarity reaches the alpha’s eyes and he’s on the other side of the kitchen in a split second. He blinks multiple times as he leans back on the wall, keeping his gaze at a vase far from where Hongjoong was standing. 

_ You don’t even realize how your biology’s been acting up. _

“Fuck,” Seonghwa curses. He huffs out a breath and holds his head from the conflicting thoughts appearing in his mind. 

Hongjoong on the other hand stares at him with concern but covers his nose with his hand, trying to keep the invading scent away. He grips the edge of the counter and backs aways slowly, noting the way Seonghwa’s eyes flip towards him as if stalking a prey. 

_ That thought should not be arousing at all. _

“Sorry. I...Sorry,” the alpha’s words come out as a rumble. “I don-I don’t even,” he stammers, the hand gripping his hair tightening. The more he inhales, the more strawberries he smells and he just  _ wants.  _

“Maybe...maybe you should just-stay with Yongsun in the far side of the house-”

“Wait, Seong-”

“Or - better yet. I-I’ll have Mingi take the two of you back-”

“Seongwha-”

“I’ll lock myself in my room-”

“ _ Seonghwa. _ ”

Hongjoong’s voice was close to shouting as he finally captured Seonghwa’s full attention.

He stays put near the end of the island, but he makes sure his gaze never wavers as firewood encapsulates the entire kitchen. Hongjoong’s suddenly glad that Yongsun was taking a nap.

“You know...we can send Yongsun back with Mingi,” Hongjoong murmurs. 

Confused, Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wh-what are you-”

“I…” he has no idea what he’s doing, but his fingertips itch with need of getting closer despite his instincts wanting him to run. 

“I can...I can help you,” Hongjoong shakes from his own words. “If you want.”

It’s a little ridiculous, really. How they stood there staring at each other with an indescribable intensity when they were just in the middle of discussing Seonghwa’s future. Hongjoong doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cringe at himself for the thing’s he’s saying.

He should really stop himself from more embarrassment.

“I can help you with your rut.” Honjoong finally said in a full sentence. 

Seonghwa’s eye twitches as the omega’s words ring in his ear. “Are you fucking mad?”

“I’m not,” he answers fully, without any hesitation. “I’m serious.”

“Hongjoong,” the voice that comes out of Seonghwa is almost unrecognizable as he takes deep breaths to control himself. “You have no idea what you’re asking for, Hongjoong.”

“Yes I do-”

“I will  _ literally  _ \- “ In a flash, Seonghwa’s right in front of him grabbing his forearms in a tight hold. There were no brown irises in sight. “Have no control over myself to what I will do to you, do you understand that? I will be completely unhinged and I will basically trap you to me until I’m  _ satisfied  _ and I don’t even know when that will be.”

The hands on Hongjoong’s arms went tighter. 

“Do you understand what you’re really asking here?”

_ Rough calloused hands dragging across his thighs. _

_ Fingers wrapped around his wrists holding him down. _

Hongjoong inhales sharply, snapping out of his trance until he’s right back in front of Seonghwa. 

Despite the growing scent of his rut, there was no mistaking the clarity when looking at him. 

Slowly, he reaches up to hold Seonghwa’s hand on his shoulder and gives him a tiny smile that he hopes isn’t shaky. 

“I know,” he murmurs. “I know what I’m asking.” 

Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered as he looked everywhere on the omega’s face to see a joke, a hesitation, a  _ something _ . But Hongjoong reaches up and places both his hands on top of Seonghwa’s chest and bites his lip (the little fucking  _ minx _ ). 

“It’s fine. I’m...I’m okay with it.”

The snarl that comes out is animalistic.

In a flash, Seonghwa has Hongjoong sitting on the island counter and wedged himself between his legs, tilting his head by the hold of his hair and burying his nose into Hongjoong’s scent gland. He drags his nose across his skin, smirking widely from the arch in Hongjoong’s back and legs squeezing around his waist. His subconscious tells him that he’s pushing too hard, that he should back off a little to give Hongjoong some space, but then small hands grip his shoulders and release a high-pitched wine that has Soenghwa lick his neck out of instinct. 

The smell of strawberries overflow in the kitchen mixing with his own scent, and Seonghwa lets go of Hongjoong’s hair in favor of wrapping them around his waist, pulling impossibly closer. 

“Our conversation isn’t over,” he murmurs into his skin. 

He’s internally proud in the way Hongjoong shivers against him.

“Yeah, I know,” Hongjoong answers, a slight haze in his voice.

The way Seonghwa hums into his neck is  _ evil _ . 

“I need to call Mingi,” he whispers, mouthing over his gland and nipping it lightly. “Have him take Yongsun out for a few days.”

Hongjoong pants as he gets laid back on the counter, back arching prettily as Seonghwa drags his fingernails across his abdomen. Seonghwa looks down at him hungrily while leaning back to stand in full height, a deep satisfaction in having the omega of his desires pliant in his arms. 

Sighing heavily to clear out the hazy fog in his mind, he thumbs along Hongjoong’s hips. With a close look, Hongjoong’s head clears as well, but they stare at each other with an otherworldly feeling settling between them. 

“Okay?” Seonghwa murmurs into his stomach.

Hongjoong’s  _ so fucking _ glad Yongsun’s asleep.

“Okay.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am genuinely sorry it took so long, but here I am! Again, life has just been happening and writers block is a bitch but I've been working on this chapter for quite some time and I'm just glad I'm satisfied with how it turned out. It could have been better admittedly but I did my best and hoped that it makes sense for everyone. I truly appreciate everyone who has stuck with this fic till now and to all the new readers who have left kudos for this fanfic. It really means a lot and I'm glad that people still read this through a delay. I think the next chapter will hopefully come either next week or the week after, but if not please wait for me. I appreciate every single one of you for reading, and thank you so much for all the support. Please leave a comment below to let me know what you think and kudos of you would like, and I will see you all in the next update. Also, HAPPY New Years!!!!
> 
> Until next chapter everyone!! <3 <3


End file.
